Regalo de Bodas
by Lucinda Price
Summary: -Creo todavía en el destino Tenten y eso fue lo que nos trajo aquí- el Hyuga le sonrió cálidamente. Tenten abrió los ojos soprendida y lo comprendió todo en ese preciso instante. Fic basado en los capítulos 494 a 500 Konoha Hiden del anime si Neji no hubiera muerto. Obviamente NejiTen
1. Lo más importante aquí es el amor

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, tampoco los fanarts usados en esta son propiedad de sus respectivos artistas, sin embargo la historia si me pertenece, se prohíbe cualquier tipo de plagio.

―Aaaarrgggg no sé cuál es la respuesta a este reto― Lee revolvió sus cabellos de manera desesperada.

―Es muy irrelevante que gastes tu tiempo pensando en algo tan absurdo Lee― habló Neji quién se encontraba junto con Tenten caminando por la aldea.

―Es fácil para ti decirlo Neji― apuntó directamente al chico acusatoriamente― para ti todo está resuelto, pero Tenten y yo estamos en un gran aprieto con este nuevo reto con problemas colosales.

―Realmente no representa un problema para mí― dijo la castaña mientras miraba a Lee con algo de obviedad en su rostro.

―Tenten, las armas no son la respuesta a esto, tiene que ser algo más elaborado, algo más emotivo, algo más energético, con una fuerte pasión de por medio― mencionó Lee con llamas en los ojos y apretando sus puños en alto.

Tenten se acercó a él y lo golpeó en la cabeza fuertemente.

―¿Y por qué fue eso? ―dijo la bestia joven de Konoha mientras veía con miedo e intimidado a la castaña enojada.

―Las armas son elaboradas, emotivas y energéticas―la chica le dijo irritada―y por supuesto son apasionantes para las personas.

―Tenten tiene toda la razón mi querido discípulo Lee―una cuarta voz sonó asustando a la chica.

Un escalofrío subió por toda la espalda de Neji y Tenten mientras que Lee se entusiasmó por escuchar a su maestro Gai.

―¡Gai-sensei! ―dijo con entusiasmo Lee, el mayor de mallas verdes había salido con su silla de ruedas desde una esquina del bosque del camino que recorrían.

―No desperdicies la pasión de otras personas, las armas son de igual de apasionantes que cualquier Taijutsu nuestra bella flor nos lo ha demostrado mis queridos discípulos― mencionó con una gran sonrisa

―Un minuto...¿de dónde salió usted―Neji interrogó viéndolo con un poco de rareza como siempre veía a él y a Lee.

―Debes saber mi querido Neji que siempre estoy en todas partes y siempre que mis maravillosos discípulos estén en problemas― le sonrió a Neji alzando su pulgar sentado desde su silla de ruedas.

―Eso suena a que nos está siguiendo por toda Konoha con esa silla de ruedas―mencionó la castaña con un tic en el ojo y en la boca.

―¡Lee! ¡He venido a ayudarte con tu dilema! ―le dijo a Lee mientras se levantaba en dos manos en su propia silla de ruedas.

―Gracias Gai-sensei usted es maravilloso como siempre―Lee derramó un mar de lágrimas mientras miraba a su maestro.

―¡Oigan no me ignoren! ― Tenten terminó derribando a su sensei de un golpe, así como a Lee de nuevo.

―¡Perdónanos bella flor! ― los dos lloraban pidiendo perdón inclinándose hacia la castaña quien tronaba sus puños enojada.

Neji suspiró cansado pensando que ellos dos no tenían remedio en ningún sentido.

Se alegró de que siempre tuvo a la castaña con la misma idea que él, definitivamente jamás habría podido con eso él solo sin apoyo emocional de la chica lo cual siempre tenía.

―Y volviendo al tema― la chica bajo los puños suspirando tranquilizándose― es un poco complicado encontrar el regalo de bodas perfecto para Naruto y Hinata eso hasta yo lo sé―suspiró rendida.

―No hagan de esto una competencia―mencionó Neji sin importancia.

―Díselo a los demás que así lo tomaron―la castaña se dirigió a Neji― aparte Kakashi lo mencionó, quién no encuentre un regalo digno no entrará a la boda, además Neji, Lee tiene razón tu estás automáticamente fuera de todo esto ya estas invitado a la boda.

―Así es no entenderás la agonía por la que pasamos nosotros Neji―Lee lloró a mares de nuevo―Gai-sensei por favor ayúdenos

―Así lo haré Lee, primero que nada mis queridos pupilos piensen en esto, ¿Qué es lo más importante en las bodas? ―el mayor cerró los ojos mientras levantaba el dedo índice preguntando.

―Supongo sensei que es... ¿el amor?― dijo Lee con un ligero sonrojo en su cara.

―Exacto Lee, no esperaba menos de ti para responder este cuestionamiento tan importante.

―¡Gai-sensei gracias por confiar en mí siempre!―los ojos del chico se iluminaron.

―¿A qué nos lleva todo esto? ―preguntó Tenten mientras ella también se había sonrojado por la respuesta de Lee― pues claro que es el amor, de otra forma no habría boda.

―Entender el significado de esa respuesta Tenten les dará para pensar en el mejor regalo para Hinata y Naruto―Gai le sonrió a castaña―vamos Lee busquemos el mejor par de pesas para regalarle a la feliz pareja o tal vez un par de mallones de cuerpo completo como los míos.

―Oh Gai-sensei es usted tan sabio siempre― a Lee se le iluminaron los ojos y caminó junto a su sensei dejando a Neji y a Tenten solos.

—Uhh no resolvió nada, ¿pesas?, ¿mallones?, están pensando cómo ellos—dijo Tenten rendida ante la lógica de su compañero y sensei.

—En realidad tiene razón—Neji mencionó con los ojos cerrados como si reflexionará.

—¿Qué dices Neji?— le miró incrédula.

—El amor siempre va a ser lo más importante en una boda y así se encuentra un regalo apropiado para que sea de utilidad para los dos como pareja, no solo hablamos de Naruto también de Hinata-sama ahora son un equipo.

— Vaya pensándolo así se a que te refieres—Tenten lucia impresionada por Neji- ¿una boda eh?, que bonito

—Tenten junto las dos manos mientras se sonrojaba y reía tontamente.

—¿Ya habías pensado en un regalo?

—En realidad...—la castaña salió de su trance y junto su dedo con sus labios pensativa cuando tocó una idea alzó el dedo orgullosa— ¡eso es! ¡unos Kunai especiales!

Tenten imaginó en ese instante las siluetas de Hinata y Naruto uniendo cada uno un Kunai y formando un equipo incomparable.

Una pequeña risa de Neji se escuchó sacando a Tenten de su fantasía.

—Típico de tí— le dijo.

Tenten le miró con un puchero apenada.

—Tienes razón los demás dirán lo mismo— dijo deprimida— si los demás fuera como yo lo entenderían, las armas son mi pasión pero no la de otros, que ridícula estoy pensando cómo Lee y Gai-sensei

—Nada de eso Tenten—Neji volteó a verla con la misma sonrisa ligera en su rostro—estoy segura de que Hinata-sama y Naruto les alegrará tener tus Kunai.

Y entonces la luz del atardecer iluminó el rostro de Neji y Tenten quedó paralizada.

Después Neji empezó a caminar hacia la aldea, cuando cruzaba uno de los pequeños puentes qué conectaban el bosque, los campos de entrenamiento y la aldea.

Tenten reaccionó y corrió a alcanzarlo.

—Neji espera— estaba ligeramente sonrojada pero decidió calmarse cuándo Neji se detuvo volteandola a ver poniéndole atención—tu... también tendrás una boda pronto, ¿no es así?...la rama secundaria...

—Soy líder de la rama secundaria de mi clan y aún sin en sello y la libertad que se nos otorga a Hinata-sama y a mi de elegir a quién querramos, la respuesta es sí deberé casarme pronto— le dijo sin expresión en su rostro.

—Pff rayos otro regalo de bodas igual de complicado— suspiró cansada—y dime... ¿ya tienes una candidata? me vendría bien saberlo así me dará tiempo para pensar tendrás el mejor regalo de mi parte— Tenten le sonrió cálidamente.

Neji siguió viéndola sin expresión durante unos minutos.

—Si, ya tengo a alguien—el Huyga ensombreció su mirada— no te lo diré no sería justo para Lee tengo que irme, me esperan en la mansión para un ensayo.

—Aaw—suspiró desepcionada— ¡Neji! ¡no es justo!, quiero que tú regalo sea el mejor y tú no cooperas.

—No necesitas que así sea— Neji le daba la espalda— ya es perfecto así como es.

—¿Ah?—le miró confundida el chico actuaba extraño.

Cuándo ella quiso reclamar el Hyuga ya había desaparecido con la maestría de un ANBU.

—¿Ahhhhh?—Su expresión era de total confusión—Neji ha estado actuando muy raro desde que...

La expresión de la castaña cambió cuando los recuerdos vinieron a ella.

Ella llorando en esa cama de hospital después de la guerra y el despertando viéndola.

"Te ves muy fea cuando lloras Tenten"

Recordó las palabras de Neji y se sonrojó.

Desde ese día el chico actuaba raro.

Siempre sonreía y le decía cosas que la chica no entendía.

—Quizás le trasplantaron el cerebro cuando Tsunade-sama lo operó— dijo con obviedad.

Definitivamente había algo raro en Neji Hyuga.

Y Tenten supo que pronto lo averiguaría.

Hola mis queridos lectores estoy aquí con una nueva historia NejiTen.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Neji no hubiera muerto? Estoy segura de que muchos se preguntan eso viendo de nuevo últimos los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden me pregunté esto y mi imaginación salió a volar en esta nueva historia antes de la boda de Hinata y Naruto, espero que les agrade, díganme qué opinan si les gusto o no y si quieren que les continúe los estaré leyendo, cuídense mucho, con deseos de inspiración Lucinda


	2. La chica que sólo pensaba en armas

Terminó de poner un poco de chakra en el Kunai sentada en uno de los troncos de entrenamiento frente a varios blancos de práctica.

Cuando terminó de envolver el papel con un sellos en él.

Ya había hecho uno así que decidió seguir el mismo procedimiento creando dos en ese instante.

sonrió orgullosa al ver su creación terminada.

-Con esto Hinata y Naruto vencerán a quién sea- miró la primera Kunai y la lanzó hacia el árbol con el blanco de entrenamiento.

El Kunai apenas tocó el blanco en el árbol explotó fuertemente, tres árboles fueron alcanzados por la explosión y derrumbados, Tenten tuvo que cubrirse un poco con sus manos del humo que salía de la destrucción.

Después vio el desastre y miró atónita el segundo Kunai que había creado,

-¿Pero qué demonios...- sus ojos no tenían órbita alguna- yo...pude haber matado a Hinata o Naruto...- río nerviosa mientras se imaginó el desastre que pudo haber ocasionado

-Aaah bien hecho Tenten y ahora necesitas un nuevo regalo-miro hacia el cielo rendida- uno que no sea un intento de asesinato.

Al final del día Lee tenía razón era un reto incomparablemente difícil, se arrepintió de haber dicho lo contrario el día anterior.

-Creo que después de todo si necesito ayuda- suspiró rendida y entonces recordó las palabras de sus sensei- el amor es lo más importante en una boda, ¿eh?

Pero como podía ella imaginárselo, nunca había tenido novio en su vida, no sabía realmente lo que significaba amar a alguien tampoco podía imaginarse las necesidades de una pareja por qué no sabía cómo actuar como una.

-Demonios realmente quería ir a la boda, siempre son muy bonitas estar en ellas- sonrió tontamente imaginándose el beso de la feliz pareja, el pastel y el vestido esponjado como algodón- aaah qué lindo.

Suspiró de nuevo agotada, tenía menos de dos días para encontrar algo perfecto como regalo de bodas.

-Amor ¿eh?, quizás alguien pueda ayudarme a pensar en algo- dijo mientras desmantelaba el Kunai asesino.

Un ninja mensajero se presentó frente a ella y la tomó por sorpresa, el ninja miró el desorden y Tenten río avergonzada.

-Tenten Ama de parte de Kakashi-sama la requiere en la torre especial de hospedaje de los kages para la misión de escoltar al Kazekage por la aldea- dijo seriamente y al segundo siguiente desapareció en una nube sin dejar rastro.

-¿Eh?, Kazekage... Gaara... y...- sus ojos se iluminaron- ¡eso es! Temari ella es muy inteligente seguro me dará una buena idea- sonrió victoriosa mientras se ponía de pie y se apresuraba a su nueva misión.

Tenten miraba decepcionada al no encontrar a Temari.

-Emm disculpen Kazekage, Kankuro-san, su hermana...

-Espero que la disculpen ha estado rara desde que hace unos días que estamos en la aldea― el pelirrojo se disculpó con la castaña.

―Ah no realmente, no tiene por qué disculparla supongo que debe estar ocupada en sus asuntos―Tenten sonrió apenada, pero se desanimaba al mismo tiempo en su interior.

"Demonios mi plan se arruinó de nuevo" pensó mientras lloraba internamente.

―¡Gaara! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ― Lee le dijo entusiasmado al chico de la arena mientras mostraba un dos con sus manos ― seremos sus escoltas hasta que inicie la junta de kages.

―¡Lee! ― regañó inmediatamente la castaña aún más apenada ― él es ahora el Kazekage no le hables de esa manera tan informal.

―No te preocupes, realmente eso no es necesario las formalidades― aclaró el Kazekage con una sonrisa ligera.

―Así será más divertido― mencionó Kankuro mientras alzaba pulgar en aprobación.

―¿A dónde les gustaría que los lleváramos? ― preguntó Lee.

―Pues... quiero conocer algo que le guste a Naruto― dijo Gaara algo pensativo.

―¿Algo que le guste a Naruto? ―preguntó sorprendida mientras miró a Lee quién miró hacia arriba pensativo para inmediatamente poner un puño sobre su mano, tenía una idea.

―Entiendo, conozco el lugar perfecto―sonrío triunfante.

Mientras caminaban por la aldea los cuatro, Tenten trataba de pensar en una buena idea para el regalo de boda pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

―Entonces también buscas un regalo perfecto para Naruto, Gaara―afirmó Lee y a la castaña la sacó de su conflicto mental dándose cuenta de que se había perdido parte de la conversación con el Kazekage―de seguro le alegrará cualquier cosa que venga de tu parte.

―¿Tú ya tienes algo preparado. Lee? ―preguntó con curiosidad Gaara.

―Por supuesto que sí― le sonrío dándole el pulgar en alto como lo hacía Gai-sensei.

"Y vaya regalo que darás Lee... por lo menos tienes uno"― la maestra de armas lloró internamente de nuevo.

―Ya veo... es la primera vez que regalaré algo para una boda, no se me ocurre nada.

"Vaya que debe de ser más difícil que todos los demás, después de todo es el Kazekage, se espera mucho de él"

―Entonces déjame ayudarte amigo mío, míralo así, ¿Qué es lo más importante en una boda? ― le cuestionó mientras alzaba su dedo índice orgulloso.

Tenten suspiró rendida.

"No de nuevo Lee, esto va en un mal camino lo confundirás más de lo que ya está" pensó la chica mientras miraba hacía la nada rendida a no detener lo que estaba a punto de ocasionar Lee.

―Lo más importante...―miro pensativo hacia el frente del camino de la aldea.

―El amor supongo―respondió inmediatamente Kankuro.

Tenten siguió mirando de manera obvia y rendida a los tres chicos desde atrás, las ojeras se le marcaban como arrugas.

―¡Exacto!, ¡Eso es exactamente lo que yo respondí! ―Lee mencionó con gran entusiasmo― la lógica de Gai-sensei es inquebrantable, en resumen, mi gran sensei y yo pensamos en que esta maravillosa respuesta incluía más que la simple pareja, claro que en mi conclusión unas pesas eran lo adecuado para que Naruto y Hinata se ejerciten juntos.

―¿Unas pesas? ― Gaara parecía sorprendido ante la lógica de su amigo.

―Así es, pero ahora yo soy un simple ninja pero tú eres el Kazekage, ¿Qué te parece comprar unas llamativas barras de pesas?, quizás de oro, seguro que serán grandiosas.

―No creo que sea lo necesario...― comentó Kankuro algo apenado con la idea de Lee por un momento pensó que diría algo serio.

Tenten se había ido por completo de la conversación y de este mundo con la lógica de su compañero, realmente nadie podía igualar a Lee en ocurrencias disparatadas ni siquiera su queridísimo Gai-sensei.

-Mira Gaara aquí es uno de los lugares favoritos de Naruto sin duda encontrarás aquí inspiración para tu regalo si no eliges las pesas.

-¿Ramen?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-No cualquier ramen, Ichiraku es especial en hacerlo y el favorito de Naruto- sonrió mientras miró al cocinero y levantó 4 dedos al aire- 4 tazones grandes de ramen especial con cerdo.

-Emma Lee espera un momento- dijo Tenten alarmada- yo sólo quiero un ramen simple con aderezo.

-¿Es bueno?- le preguntó Gaara a la castaña.

-Emm si muy rico igual es de los preferidos de Naruto y no es tan pesado- sonrió apenada.

-Bien quiero uno igual al de ella entonces- afirmó el Kazegake.

Tenten comió en silencio ignorando la loca conversación que tenía al lado.

Lee diciendo de que su idea de las pesas era la mejor mientras Kankuro mencionó algo de un banquete para la boda de Naruto en nombre de la aldea de la arena.

Después antes de que Tenten pudiera detenerlo Lee reto al hermano de Gaara a buscar el mejor regalo para Naruto que el Kazegake pudiera darle, lo que la dejó sola con el pelirrojo.

Tenten rendida se quedó en silencio y siguió comiendo, realmente no sabía de qué hablar con el chico.

-Es muy rico- la sorprendió rompiendo el silencio entre ambos- gracias por recomendarlo.

-Jeje no hay de qué Gaara- le sonrió cálidamente, era la primera vez que hablaba con él pero ella no estaba para nada nerviosa después de todo era amiga de su hermana, después Tenten notó a Gaara con la mirada perdida en su plato de ramen.

-¿Estás bien?, te notas muy pensativo- le mencionó la castaña con una expresión algo preocupada.

-Es sólo que... pienso en el regalo de bodas- la volteó a ver con una mirada serena- esperan de mi algo sorprendente pero no se me ocurre nada.

-Ummm ¿la pregunta de Lee no te ayudó?

-No es eso, gracias a Lee estoy un poco menos confundido que al principio.

-¿Ah?, ¿En serio?, yo sólo estoy más confundida- suspiró rendida- claro que es el amor, pero...para alguien como yo que no ha tenido novio nisiquiera sé que es el verdadero amor, así nunca podré entender que deberían de querer los dos como regalo.

-Amor...-se quedó mirándola- el amor es... llorar- Gaara bajó la mirada y continuó- las lágrimas te purifican del dolor, alguien importante me dijo una vez que... el amor cura las heridas que no pueden ser curadas... ahora que lo pienso mejor tenía toda la razón, pienso que eso es el amor, llorar no sólo nos purifica a nosotros mismos, las lágrimas que derramamos por otros pueden purificar a cualquiera.

Tenten abrió los ojos soprendida, llorar por alguien era una muestra de amor puro, eso la hizo pensar en cierto momento después de la guerra, bajó la mirada pensativa.

-Espero que te pueda ser de ayuda-comentó el pelirrojo sonriéndole ligeramente a la chica.

\- En realidad demasiado, muchas gracias Gaara, y acerca dé tu regalo espero que encuentres pronto algo para Naruto, pienso que no es necesario algo vistoso y exagerado solo por ser el Kazegake, Naruto valoraría algo más personal siendo de tu parte- dijo la chica correspondiendo la sonrisa del chico.

El Kazegake asintió.

De inmediato Tenten sintió la presencia de alguien más entrando al puesto de ramen, la chica miró con curiosidad.

-Neji...-Tenten le sonrió amistosamente- ¿vienes por un ramen?

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Tenten?- le preguntó de manera sería, Tenten le miró extrañada parecía enojado.

-Yo...estoy en una misión, Lee y yo estamos guiando a Gaara y a Kankuro por la aldea en lo que empieza la reunión de Kages- le sonrió de nuevo.

El chico miró al pelirrojo sentado al lado de la castaña.

Tenten vió una mirada poco amistosa, como si ya hubiera notado la presencia del chico de la arena antes de hablar con ella.

Inmediatamente se inclinó en forma de respeto hacía Gaara.

-Kazekage-sama- dijo en forma de saludo hacia el pelirrojo.

Gaara sólo asintió a la reverencia, después dejó de mirar a Neji y vió a la castaña sonriendo ligeramente.

-Gracias por la compañía Tenten y el consejo, reportaré que cumpliste con la misión iré a buscar a Kankuro y a Lee- dijo parándose mientras hacía una leve reverencia- permiso

-¿Ah?, bien es un gusto Gaara gracias por el consejo igual fue muy útil, que tengas suerte encontrando algo apropiado para Naruto- le sonrió cálidamente levantando una mano y despidiéndose de manera informal.

-Igualmente- respondiendo la sonrisa el Kazegake salió del puesto de ramen.

Tenten inmediatamente miró a Neji sentándose al lado de ella.

-Asi que.. si vienes por un ramen ¿no es así?-le dió un pequeño empujón a al Hyuga con su codo derecho él no se movió seguía con una expresión seria-¿ah?, ¿que es lo que te pasa Neji?

-Acompañame mientras como...- le dijo sin mirarla- sé que ya comiste pero...

-¿Y que pensabas que haría?, ¿Que me iría así nada más?- Tenten río fuertemente- todos estos años siempre te he acompañado a todas partes a comer, somos un equipo ¿no?

-Si... lo somos...-mencionó Neji con una voz voz pausada y sería.

-Además, mi plato va a la mitad sólo pediré que lo calienten y comeré contigo Hyuga- le sonrió con la misma sonrisa de siempre y Neji volteó a verla por unos minutos para sonreír mientras pedía un ramen para él y que calentarán el de la chica.

Gracias por leer y comentar me da mucho gusto saber que les gustó mucho la idea de esta historia, espero que les siga agradando mucho como hasta ahora.


	3. La mejor medicina contra la preocupación

Pensaba y nada.

Kakashi-sama había quitado la condición del regalo al final, pero Tenten sabía que debía regalarle algo a la feliz pareja, no tenía tanta presión como antes, pero era un reto que debía afrontar.

Faltaba tan solo un día y medio para la gran boda, Tenten no había encontrado nada que fuera digno.

Se encontraba sentada en un puesto de té junto con Sakura e Ino las cuales platicaban sobre el nuevo peinado de la rubia y su tratamiento para mantener su pelo así de sedoso.

Tenten pensó que ojalá y le interesaran esas cosas, así tal vez podría pensar en la solución para aquel reto.

Aunque no querían la malinterpretaran cuidaba de ella misma, la parte que más amaba de ella era su cabello a chocolatada, no lo cuidaba como Ino pero si le gustaba peinarse todos los días.

Dio un sorbo a su te mientras miró a Hinata Hyuga entrando al pequeño parque.

Abrió los ojos iluminándose en una nueva idea.

Nada más efectivo en un regalo que preguntarle directamente a la persona que quiere.

—¡Por aquí Hinata!—menciono Sakura agitando una de las manos.

La Hyuga se acercó a ellas.

Tenten notó que Hinata no tenía tanto entusiasmo como siempre.

La miró extrañada.

Los Hyuga en su vida definitivamente actuaban raro en esos momentos.

Tenten se imaginó la presión del clan con la boda de la próxima heredera.

Pero no pudo, ella no se lo imaginaba por qué no era parte de un clan importante como ellos.

Lo único que sabía es que ella quería ayudar con lo que podía.

Un ejemplo era Neji a quién trató de entusiasmar el día de ayer con su conversación, al final del día Tenten se sentía un poco decepcionada, el sólo había sonreído cada vez que ella hablaba pero aun así parecía algo preocupado.

—¿Como le va a la nueva novia?— le dijo Ino con voz provocativa.

—Yo...bien es sólo que hay muchas cosas por hacer—mencionó algo decaída.

Tenten solo la miró, era la misma expresión de Neji el día anterior.

Ellos a veces se parecían tanto.

"Pues claro que se parecen, son familia" pensó la castaña.

—Me imaginó no es cualquier día Hinata, es un evento importante, déjate llevar por la emoción mejor— mencionó Ino con una sonrisa— después de todo tienes lo que siempre quisiste, el amor de Naruto

La chica ojiperla se sonrojó, pero Tenten notó que aún lucia preocupada y después de mirar hacia abajo les sonrió.

—Si sólo estoy algo nerviosa, pero todo estará bien— les respondió.

―Espero que Naruto este ayudándote―dijo Sakura.

―Si, aunque mi padre le exige mucho, pero ha cumplido con todas las expectativas―sonrió contenta, la castaña casi no notó su preocupación detrás de la sonrisa.

―Vaya no puedo creer que seas la primera de nosotras en casarte―Ino señaló con algo de curiosidad.

La castaña bajó la mirada haciendo un puchero y después se atrevió a hablar lo que traía guardado.

―Hinata…tu…―Tenten se apretó los labios antes de hablar, no podría creer lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, pero sin embargo no perdía nada―ustedes saben…qué es el amor

―¿Ah?, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―Sakura le dijo entre risas.

―Yo… me refiero a… ¿Cómo es tener novio?... ―se sonrojó totalmente mientras juntaba sus dos dedos de las manos avergonzada.

Las tres chicas quedaron soprendida mirando a la castaña, la chica se había sonrojado un poco más.

—Tenten-san...

La castaña se levantó rápidamente y río nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

—Perdonen chicas, no quise incomodarlas.

—Tenten tu... ¿estás enamorada acaso?— Ino le dedicó una mirada atrevida.

La castaña se paralizó ante aquella declaración.

—¿Ah? no...en realidad... sólo es curiosidad—rio nerviosa— digo las tres tienen novio y ayer ví a Temari con Shikamaru y yo preguntaba por curiosidad...

—Vamos Tenten no seas penosa, deberías decírselo ya, después de todo eres muy bonita estoy segura de que habrá varios candidatos si "él" no te corresponde—Ino le seguía sonriendo está vez con complicidad.

—Ino tiene razón Tenten pero estoy segura de que te irá bien— Sakura le sonrió amistosamente y miró a Ino con complicidad, Tenten se preguntó de inmediato si se referían a la misma cosa.

—Emmm yo...gracias...pero no es eso—les sonrió incómoda, realmente estaban malinterpretado todo.

Suspiró rendida mientras Sakura cambio de tema inmediatamente, después de un rato de risas y chismes cayó la noche en la aldea.

Sakura e Ino se despidieron lo que dejó a Tenten con Hinata a solas, justo como la castaña lo había planeado.

―Es hora de irme Tenten-san realmente me divertí mucho hoy―le mostró una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar.

―Amm Hinata… ¡espera! ―la castaña dijo alarmada y nerviosa, sin poder creer que realmente fuera a preguntar, la Hyuga se detuvo de inmediato prestándole toda la atención― tu…¿hay algo que quieras?... ¿algo que quieras de verdad?, es decir…yo… tu boda…iré al grano―suspiró cansada― verás…estoy buscando que regalarte a ti y Naruto…y…sé que es imprudente preguntar esto tan directo, pero realmente quiero que sea algo que ustedes aprecien.

Y entonces Tenten al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su amiga Hinata se había arrepentido de manera inmediata de haber tenido el impulso de preguntar tan directamente.

―Tenten-san…

―¿Sabes?, creo que esto es muy imprudente realmente lo siento―se inclinó disculpándose toda apenada.

Y entonces escuchó la risa de la Hyuga, Tenten la miró de inmediato avergonzada.

―Tenten-san, ve con Neji-niisan, no te preocupes él te dará la respuesta a eso que me preguntas que pases buenas noches―le sonrío tiernamente mientras la tomó de las manos por un breve momento y siguió con su camino.

Tenten quedó sin expresión alguna.

―¿Neji?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Neji en esto? ―se dijo así misma confundida hizo una mueca en su boca― suponiendo que la novia tiene toda la razón quizás debería preguntárselo luego si me lo encuentro.

Se encaminó por la aldea realmente cansada.

"Realmente debería de considerar armar otros Kunai especiales menos peligrosos" se sonrió a ella misma orgullosa, claro que podía hacerlo en menos de un día y medio sin que nadie saliera herido.

―¡Tenten!, ¡Hermosa hermosisima flor por aquí! ―inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Lee un tanto… ¿arrastrada?

Y entonces vio a Lee con las mejillas rojas y los ojos entreabiertos, tambaleándose de ebrio.

Había muchas preguntas que Tenten no quería responder, pero la principal era que Neji Hyuga venía recargado con la cabeza baja en el hombro derecho del chico de mallas verdes mientras los dos se tambaleaban de la misma manera.

Y de un segundo a otro Neji levantó el rostro, tenía la misma expresión que Lee, igualmente ebrio, abrió un poco los ojos y señaló a la chica.

―¡AH! ¡Pero si es Tenten! ―dijo con voz arrastrada y gritando sorprendido.

―Definitivamente esto no puede estar pasando―la castaña deseo que se la tragará la tierra, ver a Lee ebrio era una cosa, pero Neji definitivamente era lo más novedoso.

Y malo realmente malo.

El próximo líder de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga en tal estado, malas noticias si Hiashi-sama se enteraba, y Tenten inmediatamente supo de quien era la culpa…

―¡LEE!, ¿Qué demonios es esto? ―gritó más que molesta, el chico la volteo a ver con una sonrisa tonta.

―Jejeje verás mi queridísima flor…Neji y yo solo nos relajamos un rato.

―¿Relajarse?, ¡Esto no es relajarse Lee!, ¿Por qué pusiste a Neji ebrio?, es decir…¿Cómo? ―le reclamó la chica, en relidad era difícil poner al gran genio de Konoha en tal estado, imposible.

―Oh vamos…no seas aburrida florecita Tentencita… ― le mencionó Lee mientras dejaba de sonreírle haciéndole un puchero enojado.

―Buuu ¡aburrida! ―Neji la abucheo y la castaña seguía sin creer que él fuera su respetable compañero de equipo.

―Además no fue tan malo…sólo le di algo de la medicina especial que Tsunade-sama prepara para mí, estaba muy preocupado…necesitaba relajacioooon―le habló con obviedad.

Y ahora Tenten no creía que Tsunade-sama fuera la causante indirecta de todo eso.

―Lee eres un idiota, ¿Sabes que harán en la mansión Hyuga si ven a uno de sus próximos herederos ebrio?

La cara de Lee mostró sorpresa total, segundos después sin que Tenten pudiera impedirlo dejó a Neji quién no se podía sostener completamente de pie sin ayuda.

―Yosshhh mi querididisima flor tienes toda la razón, ¿Qué clase de amigo soy? ―Lee se arrodilló frente a ellos y empezó a llorar a mares― ¡Neji perdóname!

―¡Tu no hiciste nada malo Lee! ― Neji salió de los brazos de la castaña para ir al suelo con Lee y abrazarlo.

Empezaron a lloraron juntos.

La chica miraba atónita, apenas podía creer el estado de Neji, el alcohol cambiaba a las personas totalmente y el Hyuga no había sido la excepción a la regla.

—¡Ya sé!— Lee se paró de repente y sonrió tontamente— daré un millón de vueltas a Konoha para remediarlo

Antes de que Tenten pudiera detenerlo el salió corriendo a la velocidad de la habilidad que le brindaba el alcohol.

—Que gran amigo— dijo Neji mientras lloraba hacía la dirección a dónde se fue el tercero del grupo.

Tenten tenía la paciencia agotada.

Qué Dios amparara a Lee de encontrarse con ella al día siguiente.

Miró a Neji quién trataba de levantarse sin perder el equilibrio, la castaña le extendió la mano y lo recargó en su hombro empezando a caminar.

—¿A dónde vamos Tentencita?— le preguntó Neji aún con la voz arrastrada y casi incomprensible.

—A mi departamento no puedo llevarte a la mansión Hyuga en este estado, créeme me lo agradecerás en la mañana— respondió la chica con tono aburrido.

—Tus...palabras son órdenes mi bella castaña— le sonrió a medias y levantó su mano libre y empezó a jugar con el rostro de Tenten picando su mejilla.

—¿Cómo rayos dejaste que Lee te pusiera así?

—Me gustas...

—¿Eh?— Tenten se sonrojó y volteo a ver a Neji alarmada.

—Shhh le hablo a tu cabello—ahora acariciaba el flequillo de Tenten sonriendo tontamente— eres tan sedoso como imaginé que serías.

Tenten suspiró cansada cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su departamento y sacaba la llave de su pantalón abriéndo la puerta.

Segundos después fue a su recamara con la intención de acostar a dormir al Hyuga al soltar el cuerpo del chico este perdió el equilibrio y sin pensarlo cayó sobre ella, ambos cayeron el el colchón.

Tenten trato de quitarse al Hyuga de arriba el ella y entonces encontró una mirada sería del chico directo a sus ojos castaños.

—¿Neji?

—Eres...hermosa...

Segundos después cayó dormido al lado todavía con aprisionada por medio cuerpo del Hyuga.

La chica se sonrojó.

Después de escuchar un ronquido del chico frunció el ceño y decidió apartarlo e ir al sofá a dormir no sin antes darle una manta al chico el cual se cubrió por inercia.

Al recostarse en el sofá cayó rendida hasta la mañana siguiente.


	4. Nuestra compañía en el fin del mundo

**Disfrutemos de nuestra compañía en el fin del mundo.**

Aclaración del capítulo: Flashback de Tenten.

Para Tenten las clases eran lo más aburrido que había en su vida, nunca ponía completamente atención siempre se la pasaba dibujando nuevas clases de armas en su cuaderno especial, después podría mostrarselas a su abuelo quién podía fabricar la mejor en su herrería.

La castaña nunca había sido muy sociable con su clase, después de todo ella estaba consciente que la mayoría en su salón serían rivales en sus exámenes para convertirse en chunnin y después en jounin, sólo dos de sus 21 compañeros formarían parte de su equipo, se preocuparía por convivir con ellos después de todo ¿Que tan difícil podría ser?

-Bien clase hoy tenemos una actividad diferente a las demás- Iruka-sensei habló seriamente la chica prestó mínima atención mientras terminaba un Bo con un Kunai en la punta- cuando regresaron de su receso puse ante ustedes un papel blanco, quiero que respondan lo siguiente, si el mundo acabara mañana, ¿con quién pasarían su último día?

-¿De que nos sirve este ejercicio?-una voz sería al lado de Tenten cuestionó al sensei, la castaña lo miró de reojo.

Hyuga Neji.

No se llevaba con nadie al igual que ella pero no tenían las mismas razones era algo engreído, conocido como el mejor de su clase e incluso de su generación, le asignaron el asiento de al lado de la castaña lo cual hizo que varías de las admiradoras de aquel chico tuvieran envidia, a Tenten no le importaba que el mismo Hokage se sentará al lado de ella mientras tuviera su cuaderno para dibujar.

-Reforzará el saber las cosas importantes para ustedes, como ninjas de la hoja todos tienen a alguien que proteger en el fin del mundo-contestó Iruka-sensei con la misma seriedad y autoridad que se le caracterizaba.

Y así empezaron todos a escribir su respuesta, y la castaña la escribió rápido y volvió a su dedicación anterior.

El sensei recogió los papeles y siguieron con la clase sobre la seguridad de Konoha, los rangos ninjas y las actividades que cada uno desempeñaba en una emergencia.

Después de horas la clases terminaron y la castaña sonrió satisfecha por qué era libre al fin.

-Neji Hyuga, Tenten Ama quédense un momento por favor necesito hablar con ustedes, los demás que tengan un buen día practiquen sus jutsus para mañana- Iruka-sensei acomodaba unos papeles mientras hablaba.

La chica suspiró cansada, al parecer su nueva arma tendría que esperar para ser aprobada por su abuelo.

Los dos alumnos se encontraban frente a su sensei.

-Seré rápido en la actividad de hoy sus respuestas no son válidas son las peores que he tenido en años- mencionó molesto cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-¿Eh? pero mi respuesta ahí está-Tenten hizo un puchero- es una respuesta libre.

-"Las armas" no son una persona Tenten- Iruka-sensei dijo con algo de incomodidad mostrando el papel de la chica.

-Oiga si es el fin del mundo entonces necesitaré mis armas para defenderme, ¿no lo cree?, puedo salvar muchas vidas con eso después de todo seré pronto una ninja capaz de ayudarlos a todos como la gran Tsunade-sama- sonrió orgullosa mientras su sensei suspiró casado.

-Tiene algo de lógica Tenten pero la pregunta fue, ¿con quién pasarías tu último día?, pensé que escribirías a tu abuelo.

-¿Eh?, el abuelo es un amargado no pasaría mi último día con él sería de lo más aburrido, aparte cerca de las armas siempre está el abuelo claro que mi respuesta lo incluye pero él sabe defenderse solo-volvio a hacer un puchero.

Iruka-sensei suspiró poniendo sus manos en su cintura, no podía luchar contra la lógica de la chica, volteó a ver a Neji.

-Por otro lado Neji tu papel está vacío no escribiste nada- mencionó preocupado.

-La única persona con la que quisiera estar falleció sensei- le dijo con seriedad sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Lo entiendo Neji pero debe de haber alguien con vida a quién quieras proteger.

-No lo hay- le respondió de manera seca.

Iruka-sensei los miró a ambos, Tenten con un puchero y Neji con rostro sin expresión.

Y entonces sonrió ligeramente teniendo una idea.

-Bien entonces...-tomó los dos papeles y los puso frente a ellos, el de Tenten tenía tachada su respuesta "mis armas"- ya que no tienen a nadie más importante, ¿por que no se hacen compañía mutua en el fin del mundo?

La chica abrió los ojos mirando a su Sensei para después mirar a Neji quién ya se había tomado la molestia de mirarla de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que hacía contacto con aquellos ojos de perla con habilidad especial.

Aquella mirada que a los demás se les hacia intimidante a Tenten le pareció la más triste que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Bien...si con esto me dejará en paz acepto- el Hyuga tomó el papel y lápiz y escribió "Tenten" en el.

La castaña miró el papel que extendía Iruka y le vió sonreír hacia ella.

-Vamos Tenten, ¿que esperas? la compañía de Neji en el último día de tu vida será mejor que la de tus armas confía en mí- le sonrió amistosamente como el sensei siempre lo hacía.

Tomó el papel y escribió "Neji Hyuga" debajo de su respuesta tachada.

Cuando miró con la intención de ver al Hyuga a su lado este ya no se encontraba.

"Vaya compañero del fin del mundo"

La castaña sólo esperaba que de todos sus 21 compañeros de clase Neji Hyuga fuera el último en la lista en quedar en su equipo.

Hola como verán esto es un flash back en la historia en el próximo capítulo continuaremos en lo que nos quedamos

cof cof spoiler cof cof Neji más avergonzado que en toda su vida jijiji

Gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, con deseos de inspiración y un abrazo imaginario atte Lucinda:3


	5. El Genio y La Maestra De Armas

Cuando sintió el fuerte dolor de cabeza que apenas lo dejaba pensar supo de inmediato a quién iría a matar en ese preciso momento, su amigo y rival lo había puesto en su bebida lo que él consideraba una medicina infalible para todo mal, lo había hecho beber lo suficiente como para no saber en dónde se encontraba en ese momento, lo maldijo mentalmente cuando se le vino a la mente un pequeño destello de memoria cuando se encontraron a cierta castaña.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas tocando su cabeza, dolía como nunca había dolido en su vida y no era para menos, nunca había tomado en su vida hasta que Lee apareció con un alcohol "ligero" como él había mencionado para describirlo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en lo que era una pequeña habitación, inmediatamente sintió un balde de agua fría sobre él cuándo vio los reconocibles pergaminos en un mueble al lado de la cama de su compañera Tenten una foto de su propio equipo cuando eran más jóvenes.

Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes maldiciendo mentalmente.

Lo mataría y lo haría sufrir lo suficiente antes de hacerlo sin importar que perdiera su honor como ninja.

―¿Ah?, ¿al fin despertaste? ―Tenten se encontraba viéndolo con curiosidad desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

Neji la miro atónito, la chica vestía una camisa diferente a la usual, parecía una de descanso, para dormir, en sus manos sostenía una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas donde el interior desprendía humo.

Si la tierra se lo pudiera tragar en ese momento Neji decidió que así fuera.

Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban como nunca en su vida, decidió pararlo de algún modo, pero era una reacción de su cuerpo que no podía controlar, desvió la mirada de la chica y tapó su boca con su mano de inmediato.

―Yo…realmente lo siento―le susurro avergonzado sin mirarla y entonces escuchó la risa de la chica.

Tenten no podía creer que aquel momento estuviera pasando, el Hyuga tan avergonzado como miles de veces había visto a Hinata, no podía pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo por eso.

―Si son primos ahora parecen hermanos―dijo mientras reía un poco más fuerte.

―Lo voy a matar― cerro los ojos aun avergonzado, apretó los puños― acaso yo…

― No tienes de que preocuparte, tu reputación está sana y salva, los detuve antes de que llegaran a la mansión Hyuga, entonces te traje aquí ― aun riéndose se sentó en la esquina de la cama y le ofreció una de las tazas humantes al chico, él la tomo mirando el líquido negro dentro de ella― Café negro, te quitará el dolor de cabeza.

―Gracias―dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de aquel café, demasiado amargo para su gusto pero sintió un alivio al tomarlo―cualquier cosa que haya dicho…o hecho enserio lo siento…es la primera vez para mi en ese estado…

―Descuida, supongo que en algún momento le pasa a todo el mundo―Tenten rio a su lado y tomó un sorbo de su propio café un poco más claro que la taza del chico― siempre protejo tu espalda y tú la mía, no podía dejar que llegaras a tu casa en tal estado, menos en estas fechas tan importantes para tu clan, Hiashi Hyuga te destituiría en ese preciso instante.

Neji miró con atención a la chica mientras esta tomaba más de su café, ella sonreía con tranquilidad y algo divertida.

Así era siempre ella, siempre lo hacía sentir más cómodo en cualquier situación.

Con ella a su lado cualquier clase de resaca no era tan mala.

―Tenten…―la castaña le miró con curiosidad desvaneciendo su sonrisa y poniéndole atención― tengo algo importante que decirte…

―¡Yo también! ― mencionó la chica triunfante y entusiasmada, el chico solo la miro sin expresión― verás hablé con Hinata y lo sé es un poco imprudente pero realmente estaba desesperada por encontrar algo perfecto para un regalo de bodas de mi parte así que le pregunté directamente si había algo que quería en realidad, y… después Hinata me dijo algo muy raro, dijo que tendría que preguntártelo a ti, así que ya que te salve tú trasero anoche es lo menos que podrías hacer, ¿no lo crees?

Neji separó ligeramente sus labios con pequeña sopresa al escuchar a la chica que le sonreía amistosamente.

El Hyuga la miró detenidamente y entonces notó lo que el dolor de cabeza no le había dejado, la blusa de la chica transparentar el brasier que ella traía y a la vez la chica se encontraba tan cerca de Neji que era imposible ignorarlo.

Más para él siendo hombre.

De nuevo sin poder evitarlo un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro y trato de ocultar tapando su boca.

La chica lo miró de manera curiosa.

—¿Qué sucede Neji?

—No es nada— se controló así mismo, le irritaba que Tenten fuera tan descuidada en su presencia, después de todo seguía siendo un hombre ¿acaso ella no lo consideraba como tal?

—Asi que dímelo ya, la boda es mañana si es complicado de conseguir no quiero perder el tiempo ahora— la castaña hizo un puchero al hablar.

El chico sólo la observó por unos minutos en silencio, la expresión de la chica era lo que el llamaba adorable, cerró los ojos para dejarla de ver.

—A las afueras de Konoha hay un manantial donde crece una clase de flor junto con un mineral poco frecuente, planeaba ir a ese lugar—le dijo con seriedad mirándola.

—Oye no es justo ese es tu regalo no puedes simplemente dármelo se vería mal—le dijo cruzando los brazos.

—No daré eso como regalo— Neji cerró los ojos y se levantó de la cama de Tenten caminando hacia el marcó de la puerta y se detuvo mirándola de reojo— ve ahí en cuanto se ponga el sol, te diré el regalo perfecto para la boda cuando estemos ahí.

—¿Ah?—Tenten le miró confundida—¿no es más fácil qué me lo digas ahora?

—Nunca lo ha sido, te doy las gracias por ayudarme anoche, te lo recompenzaré cuando estemos ahí esta tarde—Neji le sonrió a la chica saliendo de la habitación.

Tenten sonrió con entusiasmo, era más que perfecto una pequeña misión para saber el regalo de bodas digno.

Después frunció el ceño extrañada.

—¿Ah?, ¿qué no había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirme?— hizo un puchero de inmediato, se propuso a averiguarlo más tarde.

Gracias por comentar y leer esta historia:3 nos leemos después:D


	6. Lo que los demás llaman destino

**Tú eres para mí lo que los demás llaman destino.**

Tenten no respiraba, no podía hacerlo cada parte de su pecho se sentía comprimida, cuando lo vió caer en el campo de guerra el tiempo se detuvo viendo lentamente como las cosas pasaban en un estado de shock.

Incluso Lee reaccionó más rápido de lo que ella había podido reaccionar y después de haber pasado por eso se sintió inútil ante eso, normalmente se enorgullecía de la manera en la que reaccionaba a las situaciones en la que usualmente las personas sentían desesperación.

Cuando a Neji defendió a Hinata alguien más lo defendió a él, mientras que el otro miembro del clan Hyuga recibió el mayor daño Neji no se había quedado atrás.

La rama secundaria tenía que proteger a su heredero y así lo hizo, sacrificándose por él.

El Hyuga inmediatamente fue atendido y mientras luchaban por acabar con Madara, Tenten no podía dejar de pensar en el bienestar de su compañero de equipo.

Un vacío se sentía en su pecho.

Fue en el Tsukuyomi infinito donde soñó que la aldea estaba en paz y que la guerra nunca había ocurrido, que él se encontraba sano y salvó gracias a ella.

Al despertar se sintió confundida, se preguntó si hubiera sentido el mismo vacío si en lugar de él hubiera sido Lee.

Después sólo es hospital, no descansó ningún momento desde la victoria ella y Lee fueron de inmediato preocupados por su sensei y por Neji.

No le importó el cansancio, tampoco estar vestida con la misma ropa que en el campo de batalla, olía a tierra y acero quemado.

Sólo pensaba en Neji mientras apretaba los puños uno sobre otro.

Claro que estaba preocupada después de todo era su compañero de equipo, ¿no?

Su relación había crecido con el tiempo, ya que Gai-sensei se dedicó la mayoría de su tiempo entrenando a Lee ellos habían tenido que entrenar juntos, adaptándose el uno al otro, cubriendo sus espaldas.

Pudo respirar en cuanto Tsunade-sama salió de la sala de operaciones y sonrió inclinando la cabeza.

Los gritos de alegría de Lee se escucharon por todo el pasillo, ella se había quedado un poco lejos, sus labios aún temblaban junto con sus pies y manos.

Tsunade-sama le pasó al lado y se detuvo.

-Se recuperará pero te necesitará a su lado para hacerlo- ella miró soprendida a la gran ninja y sus lágrimas se derramaron a mares.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade se sonrió.

-Lo veo en tus ojos, me recuerdas tanto a mí cuando era jóven- la chica abrió los ojos soprendida- date prisa en darte cuenta en que esta no es sólo una preocupación por compañerismo.

La mayor puso en marcha dejando a Tenten pensativa, si no sentía en ese momento nada más que preocupación por su compañero entonces qué era lo que le oprimía tanto el pecho de esa manera.

Fue al atardecer que Tenten se preparó para ir a dónde Neji la había citado, así como él había descrito el manantial estaba frente a ella a las afueras de Konoha.

Era hermoso, escondido entre los árboles una pequeña cascada caía de una gran roca y la vegetación florecía alrededor, el agua era tan cristalina que parecía ser invisible.

Entonces vio a Neji a la orilla del manantial, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y no tenía una banda ninja tapando su sello, solamente una banda gris, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca habitual ancha y de mangas largas, que se cierra mediante un botón en el medio.

Algo en la mirada del Hyuga le dijo a Tenten que el sentía un alivió de verla llegar al manantial.

-Llegaste- Neji le sonrió levemente.

-Claro que lo hice- Tenten le dijo algo extrañada- la boda de Hinata y Naruto es mañana.

Neji amplió su sonrisa y entonces volteó a ver el manantial.

-Lo sé, el regalo...

La castaña abrió completamente los ojos cuando Neji empezó a quitarse la camisa.

-¿Qu-e...¿qué haces?- dijo alarmada, se había sonrojado al ver que se la había quitado mientras volteaba a verla.

-Hay que nadar- le dijo en tono neutro, como si lo que hacía fuera lo más obvio del mundo, se quitó los zapatos y su complemento marrón dejando solo sus pantalones blancos, doblo su ropa a un lado del agua y miró a Tenten quién estaba todavía atónita, miró el sonrojó de sus mejillas y sonrió de lado- vamos, ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Tengo que nadar?, no me dijiste que tenía que hacerlo...- los ojos de Tenten le miraron incómoda, aún sonrojada se sintió incómoda.

-El mineral se encuentra en el fondo junto con la flor acuática, hay que hacerlo si quieres obtener el regalo.

-Bien- bufó avergonzada, se quitó la camisa ninja dejando ver una pequeña camisa debajo y un pantalón corto se quitó sus botas.

Cuando observó a Neji, él estaba observando hacía el otro lado, ese era Neji jamás se atrevería a faltar al respeto a una mujer, aún siendo ella como compañera de equipo y aunque ya la hubiera visto muchas veces con aquella vestimenta.

-Estoy lista- le mencionó acercándose a él.

Él no la miró simplemente se sumergió en el agua de un chapuzón y Tenten lo siguió, el manantial era algo profundo pero no tanto como para quedarse sin aire, al seguir a Neji la castaña observó una flor acuática que rodeaba las piedras al fondo del agua, era de color azul celeste y brillaban flotando mostrando un hermoso paisaje, cuando llegaron al fondo Tenten observó cómo Neji señalaba por debajo de las flores a las rocas del fondo, estás brillaban con un color gris metálico la chica supo qué era un buen material solo con mirarlo.

Tomó dos en sus manos y le sonrió al chico señalandole que lo vería en la superficie Neji asintió.

Con un bocado de aire sacó la cabeza y al igual que el Hyuga frente a ella, el pelo mojado de Tenten caía por la gravedad y el de Neji de igual manera decidiendo acomodarlo hacía atrás.

La castaña miró las piedras admirando su color y textura.

-Es un material poco común, un mineral es tan duro como el metal, su brillo hace que lo confundan con el.

La chica sonrió, Neji tenía razón aquello sería el regalo perfecto.

\- Esto es genial, unos Kunai con este mineral será perfecto-los ojos de Tenten brillaron emocionada imaginandose hasta fabricar algunos para ella misma-Gracias.

Cuando dejó de ver el mineral observó cómo Neji había acortado la distancia entre ellos y la miraba detenidamente, Tenten conocía aquella mirada, el genio analizaba cada situación con ella.

-Aquel día...en el puesto de ramen con el Kazekage, ¿de qué hablaban?- Neji le cuestionó seriamente.

La chica le miró confundida.

-¿Ah?, ¿hablas de la misión con Lee?, ¿Por qué te importa de qué hablaba con Gaara?

Neji se acercó un poco más y frunció el ceño sin quebrar el contacto visual con la chica.

-Sólo dímelo.

-Ammm- Tenten tomó un dedo y se lo llevó al labio pensativa, con la otra mano sostenía el mineral- le comenté a Gaara sobre la idea de Gai-sensei, ya sabes la pregunta tonta sobre lo que es el amor pensé que quizás me ayudaría con el regalo verás él también tenía problemas con encontrar algo así que ambos nos aconsejamos.

-¿El amor?

-Asi es lo sé se que suena tonto seguirle el juego a Gai-sensei pero después de lo que tú comentaste sobre que no era completamente tonto en realidad me dió un poco de curiosidad, verás no solo a él también le pregunté a las chicas- Tenten sonrió algo apenada.

Neji seguía con el ceño levemente fruncido ahora con una ceja levantada

-No hables de amor tan a la ligera con otros hombres, podrían malinterpretarlo.

Neji paso al lado de Tenten nadando dirigiéndose a la orilla donde estaban sus ropas.

-¿Otros hombres?- le miró confundida mientras nadaba igualmente hacia la orilla.

-Asi es a partir de ahora no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Tenten observó a Neji poniéndose su camisa de nuevo, su cabello mojado se pegaba en toda su ropa, lo elevó y lo ató en una cola de caballo y después la miró está vez no tenia una cara de molesta en su rostro, está vez la veía con algo de admiración, Tenten se sonrojó y tomó su camisa, se la puso de manera rápida, colocó el mineral en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sentía todavía la mirada de Neji hacia ella observando cada movimiento, decidió corresponderla.

Neji se acercó y rompió el contacto visual para mirar de nuevo hacia el manantial.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte y no sabía la manera de hacerlo-Los ojos de Neji miraban hacía el cielo que oscurecia el paisaje-Esperaba que vieras esto primero.

La sonrisa de Neji se amplió en cuanto oscureció apareciendo la noche, pero no quedo a oscuras totalmente Tenten observó cómo con lentitud algo iluminaba aquel lugar, dentro del agua se observaba un brillo azul celeste y a la vez eléctrico, la cascada también se iluminó dándole un aspecto magnífico.

Tenten admiró aquel paisaje digno de apreciación.

-Aquella planta acuática que solo crece aquí se alimenta del roca mineral qué se desarrolla junto a ella, el brillo del manantial es resultado de eso.

-Es...hermoso...- admiro cada detalle fascinada de lo que veían sus ojos.

-Lo es- confirmó Neji solo que este no veía hacía el manantial si no a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

Tenten sintió una presión particular en su mano izquierda, dió un respingo inmediatamente se dió cuenta que Neji tomaba su mano entrelazandola con la suya.

-Sé mi esposa Tenten-solto sin más en un tono sin expresión tomando por sorpresa a la chica, está solo lo miró atónita.

-Neji...

-Quiero pasar mi vida contigo-apretó más su mano contra la suya- mi vida es tuya Tenten si así tú lo quieres.

-Tú...

-Creo todavía en el destino Tenten, y eso fue lo que nos trajo aquí- el Hyuga le sonrió cálidamente.

Tenten abrió los ojos soprendida y lo comprendió todo en ese preciso instante.

Aquella preocupación que le oprimío el pecho aquel día en que el casi muere.

Los comentarios de Neji las últimas semanas.

Lo que parecían ser un poco de celos hacia la conversación que tuvo con el Kazekage hace unos días.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora y sus mejillas se encendieron sonrojadas miró hacía abajo confundida.

-¿Porqué yo?, Tú...hay tantas chicas que tú podrías elegir, incluso a alguien de buena familia.

Neji sonrió cerrando los ojos tomó la mejilla de la chica con su mano libre acercándose más a ella.

-Nadie más perfecta que la chica que cuidó de mi espalda todos estos años sin detenerse a preguntar si me lo merecía.

La besó dulcemente sin soltar su mano, la chica correspondió de igual manera cuando se separaron Neji le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Debo tomar eso como un sí- le dijo el chico.

La castaña le sonrió y se abalanzó para besarlo de nuevo está vez más profundo.

Había entendido que era el amor, y no necesitaba hacer mil preguntas para entenderlo por qué había estado frente a ella todo el tiempo.


	7. Las mariposas en su cabeza

**El Tamaño De Las Mariposas Dentro De Su Cabeza**

No durmió en toda la noche, su estómago daba vueltas una y otra vez.

¿Acaso era lo que llamaban mariposas en el estómago?

A Tenten le pareció molesto tener aquella sensación en ella, debajo de las sábanas se revolvió por una vez más sacando la cabeza y mirando su reloj despertador.

5:00 AM

Después de la declaración Neji la había acompañado a su departamento, ella no había dicho nada en todo el camino salvo sonreír como una tonta al sentir la mano de Neji sosteniendo las suya mientras caminaban.

—Descansa— fue lo único que Neji mencionó mientras besaba su frente y sonreía mirándola, Tenten lo supo él también era feliz.

Después unas horas de fabricar con el mineral los dos Kunai quedaron perfectos el uno al otro con un moño en el mango los puso en una caja color azul.

Al acostarse en su cama lista para dormir se sintió emocionada totalmente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron recordando las palabras de Neji.

"Sé mi esposa Tenten"

Tomó sus dos manos y cubrió su rostro gimiendo de la emoción como la fan de algún chico guapo en la academia.

Ella siempre había mirando a esas chicas con una expresión rara y asqueada, aquellas chicas como Sakura e Ino que morían de un desesperado amor por Sasuke.

Tenten lo entendía ahora, aquella emoción, sin embargo ella no lo hacía por cualquier chico que nisiquiera volteaba a verla en su presencia, lo hacía por el chico que sería su futuro esposo.

—Esposo...— había analizado esa palabra diciéndola en voz alta, fue en ese instante cuando su estómago se revolvió, nervios y emoción surgieron al mismo tiempo en una combinación poco soportable.

Así era, el genio de Konoha y prodigio del clan Hyuga le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado sin pensarlo.

Por que amaba a Neji, algo dentro de ella le decía que así era, su temor al perderlo después de la guerra le había dicho mucho de lo que era aceptar por sí misma.

Sin embargo Tenten no era de las que se dejaban llevar por un sentimiento, tantos años como su compañero de equipo ella era feliz con que el siguiera a su lado como siempre había estado.

Sabía de las obligaciones del clan y que el pronto debía casarse como Hinata pero la clase de amor que Tenten tenía hacía el era que él fuera feliz sin importar de qué modo.

Y al parecer para Neji ella era esa felicidad.

Eso la ponía más que feliz.

Y entonces un pensamiento más hizo que a Tenten se le revolviera el estómago dejando a las mariposas de lado.

El Clan Hyuga, normas y tradiciones.

¿Podía estar a la altura de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea?

Naruto lo había estado, pero Naruto era un héroe ahora, cualquier clan quisiera tenerlo, sin embargo, ella era una simple Kunoichi, sin legado en particular salvo sus armas y los materiales de herrería de su abuelo.

Se levantó dejando un desorden en su propia cama, si no podía dormir al menos podía aprovechar su día desde temprano.

Decidió ver el amanecer desde una colina en los bosques que rodeaban Konoha, cuando el aire de la mañana inundó sus pulmones supo que fue la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Aún dolía su estómago de nervios, admiró como el sol salía e iluminaba toda la aldea con un resplandor naranja.

—Lo estás arruinando— una voz que no reconoció en lo absoluto retumbó en sus oídos.

Giró de inmediato en la rama de un árbol se encontraba un ninja de cabellos negros y piel blanca como el papel, Tenten casi no lo reconoció pero su mente hizo un recordatorio ignorando lo distraída que era para reconocer a todas las personas en la aldea.

—Tú eres Sai, ¿no es cierto?— cuestionó la chica mirándolo con curiosidad, el nisiquiera la miraba solo a un pedazo de cartón blanco que tapaba más de la mitad de su rostro, Tenten observó cómo sus ojos iban ágilmente de arriba abajo y entre estos miraba hacía el paisaje en aquella colina.

—Más a la derecha y no estorbaras tanto—fue lo único de respondió e inmediatamente Tenten tomó en cuenta lo que el chico hacía y se retiró más a su derecha apenada.

—Lo siento, no te había visto ahí— miró al chico apenada, después miró el paisaje de nuevo, era impresionante el sólo imaginar que se podía dibujar.

Por lo que había oído de Lee de aquel chico a eso era a lo que se dedicaba, su pasión y también su modo de batalla.

Tenten cerró un poco los ojos, podía ignorar al chico y seguír con su liberación personal, respiró muy profundo y sonrió poniendo sus manos detrás, su dolor de estómago se calmó poco a poco en cada respiración.

Era un gran día con buen tiempo, el día perfecto para una boda, deseo que también fuera así cuando se llevara acabo la suya.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la mirada del invitado inesperado que se encontraba en aquel lugar cuando volteó miró una sonrisa falsa con los ojos cerrados en su rostro, Tenten lo miró molesta había oído comentarios de lo imprudente que era aquel compañero provisional de equipo de Naruto y Sakura.

—¿Ocurre algo?— Tenten le miró con algo de rareza con la misma que miraba a Lee cada qué hacía cosas extravagantes.

—No eres tan fea como te ves de lejos, en realidad eres muy bonita no tanto como Ino pero más que Sakura— siguió sonriéndole a la chica.

—Emmmm ¿Gracias?— Tenten trató de no sonar tan incómoda devolviéndole una sonrisa.

—Muy bonita para ser un personaje secundario—el chico volvió a retomar su dibujo.

—¿Personaje...secundario?— cuestionó la castaña más que confundida.

—Como yo, alguien que estará aquí en la aldea sin hacer nada increíble, sólo permanecer.

Tenten abrio los ojos un poco volvió a ver la aldea, era una simple lógica no tan loca, cuántas personas a su alrededor haciendo cosas que no tendran un gran peso en la vida de los demás.

—¿Quiénes son los principales?— dijo calmada sin mirarlo.

—Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata...— Sai continuó dibujando mientras hablaba— la lista sigue pero no nos incluye ni a ti ni a mí, tampoco al chico raro de vestimenta verde que está en tu equipo.

Tenten río levemente.

—Tienes razón, pero estamos alrededor de ellos haciendo su vida más amena hagamos un buen papel como personajes secundarios.

—Qué rara eres, como tú compañero de mallas verdes— Tenten observó cómo el chico descansaba sobre su regazo aquel papel de dibujo blanco y solo la miraba—responder como si fuera normal hacerlo a mis comentarios.

Tenten hizo un puchero y lo miró enojada.

¿En realidad le había dicho a ella eso?

—No eres nadie para decir eso— le comentó irritada cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

Sai le miró por unos minutos y volvió a cubrir la mitad de su cara con su blog de dibujo.

—No te muevas—le respondió mirándola por momentos.

—¡Oye!, ¿Qué rayos haces?— Tenten frunció el ceño de inmediato— ¿me estás dibujando?

—¿Y que si es así?— seguí moviendo su lápiz de arriba abajo de manera rápida—no te incumbe.

—¿Eres idiota o que?, tienes que tener el permiso de las personas para hacer eso.

—Listo— y entonces le mostró a Tenten una réplica de ella frunciendo el ceño, el dibujo era detallado para haber sido tan veloz—eres demasiado escandalosa para ser novia de un Hyuga.

—¿Qué?— era imposible qué él lo supiera ni Neji ni ella se lo habían dicho a nadie—¿cómo sabes eso?

—Me lo acabas de confirmar, sólo lo deduje, es natural que un hombre pase mucho tiempo con una mujer si este gusta de ella, él me mataría si me viera ahora aquí junto a ti, es muy territorial como el jefe de una manada de lobos salvajes—Sai bajó del árbol y quedó frente a Tenten mirándola sin expresión— es grande, un buen tamaño, si fuera mujer yo también lo hubiera elegido como novio, pensé que a Ino le gustaba pero le gusto yo y eso se quedará así por siempre, me aseguraré de eso.

Tenten se quedó viéndolo por unos minutos abrió los ojos más que soprendida, los colores subieron rápidamente a su rostro, entendió a lo que el comentario sin contexto de Sai se refería.

Se quedó paralizada mientras el chico la veía sin expresión le sonrió de nuevo con aquella sonrisa falsa.

—Míralo de esta manera, Hinata no tiene tanta suerte como tú, deberías estar agredecida—le siguió sonriendo—aunque no eres agresiva puede ser que a él le guste de esa manera tan sumisa, en fin fue un gusto que casi arruinas el regalo de Naruto para su boda de mi parte pero tengo que irle a dar los buenos días a Ino.

Y con con la misma sonrisa falsa el la dejó sola con el rubor esparcido por toda su cara y sin palabras para defenderse.

Fue entonces cuando gritó y sacando toda la vergüenza que tenía acumulada en pocos minutos provocada por el chico y sus comentarios incómodos al imaginarse cosas que ni en sus más oscuros pensamientos sabía que existían.


	8. El día perfecto para una boda

Los pies de varios miembros del clan Hyuga rebotaron en la madera de la mansión, el caminaba lo más tranquilo posible, era un día importante para todos en el clan, todo debía de ser perfecto como siempre lo era para los miembros más antigüos del clan.

Neji miró con molestia y se imaginó en la misma situación pero en lugar de que los miembros del clan corrieran por Hinata y Naruto correrían por él y Tenten.

—¡Neji-niisama!— le llamó una voz de mujer y en cuanto volteó un Kunai con un pequeño llavero en forma de juguete fue dirigido hacia él, lo tomó con las manos, no iba a gran velocidad.

—Hanabi cuántas veces se te ha dicho no juegues con un Kunai así— hizo contacto visual con la menor, quién vestía un kimono naranja nuevo.

—Ya no soy una niña—hizo un puchero mientras le quitaba de las manos a Neji el Kunai, sonrió traviesa— además tu novia juega con Kunai todo el tiempo.

—Es diferente ella es una maestra de armas.

—¿Ah?—Hanabi parpadeo soprendida— no lo negaste...eso significa que...

—Ve si Hinata-sama necesita algo Hanabi, puede que esté algo nerviosa—le dijo sin mirarla siguió su camino por el pasillo de la mansión.

—¡Eso es maravilloso Neji-niisama!, espera a que se lo diga a Hinata— sonrió un tanto sonrojada y corrió a ponerse frente al caminar del chico que se detuvo de nuevo.

—No lo hagas, arruinaras mi regalo— le mencionó el chico en voz neutral.

—Mmmm ¿te refieres a lo que Hinata te pidió?, ¿en serio fue eso?, wow interesante—la jóven Hyuga sonrió divertida mirando al chico con la imitación de una expresión de un gato mientras agitaba su Kunai en su mano— apuesto a que tendrás mucho tiempo de invitar a jugar a Tenten con los Kunai.

De inmediato frunció el ceño irritado pero sintió como las mejillas se le llenaron de un ligero sonrojó, quedó en el mismo lugar solo mirando enojado a la menor, está sonrió divertida.

—Nos vemos Ne-ji-nii-sa-ma— salió corriendo al lado contrario de donde el chico se encontraba.

Decidió relajarse las bromas de Hanabi eran parte de la vida diaria sólo para molestarlo igual que Hinata.

Se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse, todo ese alboroto en la mansión desde temprano lo había despertado y ya había ayudado en diferentes cosas.

Cuando amaneció admiró el cielo despejado y el aire que lleno sus pulmones, le recordó a ese día en que supo cuál sería el regalo perfecto para la boda de Hinata.

Después de la reunión dónde se anunció el compromiso empezó a pensar en algo pero nada se le ocurrió.

Entonces pensó un una idea un tanto imprudente pero lo vio necesario, después se había sorprendido de que Tenten preguntara lo mismo que él tiempo atrás, realmente quería dar un buen regalo que representará algo para su prima Hinata y también para Naruto.

—Hinata-sama— le dijo a su prima mientras tomaban té en la parte interior del dojo de la mansión después de un entrenamiento con ella— ¿Desea algo en especial como regalo de compromiso?

—¿Algo especial?— ella lo miraba con algo de curiosidad y sorpresa.

—Si, trataré de tenerlo para usted, lo que me pida—Neji cerró los ojos de manera tranquila mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—En ese caso...—Hinata se quedó pensativa pero finalmente sonrió hacía él—Tenten-san

Él bajó la mirada apenado.

—Perdone, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Tenten en todo esto?

—Quiero que le digas lo que sientes, siempre me alentaste con Naruto-kun en varios momentos y al final pude decírselo, te lo agradezco— Hinata le sonrió alegremente— ahora es mi turno, quiero que seas feliz junto con ella sé que has gustado de ella aunque te cueste admitirlo, pero así es el amor.

—Ella...no creo que yo le guste...me ve como su compañero en realidad— le dijo de manera sería, pensativo en lo distraída que era la castaña siempre.

—Naruto-kun y Tenten-san se parecen en ese sentido— Hinata miró hacía el campo verde de entrenamiento del dojo— Naruto-kun es más distraído pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de lo que realmente sienten, a Tenten-san le gustas tenlo por seguro.

—Si ella me rechaza no tendré un regalo para darle.

—Lo tendrás Neji-niisan, ella te quiere.

Desde ese día su cabeza se volvió un caos mientras planeaba como se lo diría a Tenten e incluso le preguntó a Lee el cual tan preocupado que lo veía le dió de su "medicina milagrosa" acabando en un estado que ni él mismo quería recordar, sin embargo algo bueno sacó de todo eso, aquella mañana que despertó en aquella resaca había comprendido que quería tener Tenten en su vida, todas las mañanas y en todas las resacas accidentales que le ocurrieran.

Debía arreglarse y aguantar las ganas de ver a Tenten en ese mismo momento, la vería en la boda, después tendría tiempo para pasar con ella, después de todo tendría toda una vida para hacerlo.


	9. Fragancia que significaba libertad

**La dulce fragancia que significaba libertad**

Tenten realmente amaba las bodas, los arreglos, las flores, las personas asistiendo a ellas y sobre todo la comida, sonrió entusiasmada hacia el espejo que tenía en su cuarto había terminado de poner el último prensador en su lugar acomodando su cabello en su nuevo peinado que al final formaba una trenza, puso un ligero maquillaje en su rostro y después se miró a si misma de nuevo sonriendo apenada vio sus mejillas totalmente rojas por la emoción.

Tomó su regalo y se miró al espejo de nuevo, el amarillo realmente le quedaba bien, al principio estaba espantada de si le quedaría a su cuerpo aquel vestido, pero después de ponérselo notó que se moldeaba completamente a su cintura y hasta la hacía ver un poco más alta de lo que era en realidad.

Cuando caminaba hacía la boda de Naruto distinguió a su maestro Gai sobre su silla de ruedas parado de manos en el asiento cargando pesas y a Lee caminando de manos empujando la silla de ruedas con los pies con una increíble flexibilidad.

Entrecerró los ojos irritada ante el panorama, años viendo a aquellos dos todos los días y aún no podía acostumbrarse, y ¿quién lo haría?, ninguno de su generación lo podría hacer, menos los más raros.

-¡Tenten-san!- antes de acercarse a su maestro y compañero de equipo volteó a mirar a la mujer perteneciente de aquella dulce voz- vaya, ese vestido te queda muy bien, es sexy pero tierno.

-Kurenai-sensei- miró a la mayor y se sonrojó ligeramente- amm gracias.

-¡Chica panda!, ¡Chica panda!- la pequeña Mirai llamó la atención de Tenten, la niña se encontraba montando a Akamaru y a cada lado de ella estaba Kiba sosteniendo una caja en sus manos y Shino, los dos iban vestidos diferente a lo usual, formales como ella.

-¿Chica...panda?- preguntó Tenten con algo de curiosidad.

-Asi es, tienes suerte es un buen apodo- le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa- por lo menos no mezcló cosas para nombrarte como Akakiba o Shinosecto.

-Shinosecto se escucha cool- habló Shino sin una expresión en su rostro solo se acomodó los lentes- chica panda te queda bien, debiste vestir de blanco para enfatizar el punto, ahora no puede ser cool como el mío.

-¡Idiota! no puede vestir de blanco, Hinata vestirá de blanco- Kiba regañó a su amigo.

Tenten los miró de la misma forma en la que miraba a Lee y a su sensei, pensó que probablemente tener a los dos en su equipo había sido la mejor idea por parte de la fuerza cósmica llamada destino así que lo agradeció.

-Hay algo especial en ti hoy- Kurenai se había acercado a Tenten sin que está lo notará, le sonreía entusiasmada mientras tomó la mano suela de la chica que no cargaba la caja con su regalo de bodas y la ponía a la altura del pecho entre las dos- puedo verlo es una cosa que una chica no puede ocultar tan fácil, quizás tenga que ver con cierto Hyuga, ¿no es así?

Tenten se apenó de inmediato y desvío la mirada.

-En realidad...yo...él...-hablo en voz baja avergonzada.

-¡No digas más!, esperaré un anuncio oficial, no quiero arruinar nada que no quieras arruinar- Kurenai soltó su mano y le sonrió de nuevo- me alegró mucho por tí, me recuerdan tanto a mí y Asuma cuando éramos jóvenes, que romántico, nos vemos en la fiesta Tenten-san.

Caminó pasándola de largo y dándole una sonrisa, Tenten correspondió a esta.

-¿De que están hablando?, no entiendo a las mujeres- preguntó Kiba con el ceño fruncido irritado.

-Cosas de mujeres son cosas de mujeres, por eso prefiero a los insectos Akakiba- le respondió Shino mientras pasaban de largo a Tenten de igual manera que su sensei.

-¡Akakiba!, ¡Akakiba!- dijo Mirai con una sonrisa traviesa, Akamaru ladró en respuesta.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así Shino, sólo Mirai puede- le respondió amenazándolo con un puño levantado.

-Los niños siempre se llevan toda la diversión- respondió el maestro de los insectos mientras se alejaban de la castaña.

Al final Tenten sonrió divertida, aunque no le gustaban para nada los insectos a veces Shino la hacía reír con sus provocaciones hacía el Inuzuka.

Caminó hacia la misma dirección que ellos y encontró a Lee y Gai-sensei discutiendo en la entrada sobre su próximo entrenamiento, suspiró fastidiada y entró con ellos mientras los dos caminaban parados de manos y con las pesas en sus pies ella empujaba la silla de ruedas de su sensei.

Y después de un pequeño rato se separó de ellos para disfrutar de la fiesta de recepción.

Admiró la belleza de la decoración, los árboles de Sakura anunciaban la primavera, una estación perfecta para cualquier tipo de fiesta, inhaló el olor de llos árboles de aquellas flores, y miró los restos de ellas que caían al suelo combinando el verde vivo del pasto sobre el que todos caminaban, los Hyugas habían cuidado cada detalle de aquella gran estancia, todos los detalles a dónde miraban eran perfectos.

Le dolió el estómago de nuevo, lo que había confundido con mariposas la noche anterior había vuelto, nervios.

Algo tan grande y perfecto que sólo era imaginable que saliera por una primera vez.

Una segunda tal vez sería difícil de igualar o de superar.

Su dolor de estómago paró de inmediato cuándo sus ojos se iluminaron viendo una mesa gigante de aperitivos, al acercarse la boca se le hizo agua de inmediato, todos los platos estaban llenos de pequeños y diferentes tipos de colores de carnes, pescados y complementos.

-Puedes tomar los que quieras- Tenten miró a la chica Hyuga que atendía la barra de comida acomodando cosas detrás.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Tenten con una voz entusiasmada tomando un plato y tomando diferentes aperitivos para ella misma, se llevó a la boca el primero, por el color parecía ser salmón con condimentos y queso, el sabor inundó sus papilas gustativas de inmediato, sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo- ¡Esto es delicioso!, Es el mejor salmón que he probado.

-Viene de los lagos que están dentro de la aldea de la niebla.

-Realmente es lo mejor que haya probado- Tenten respondió a aquella voz que le había explicado aquel dato mientras probaba otro aperitivos igual- vaya, los Hyuga realmente no escatimaron en gastos.

-Los Kages estarán entre los invitados, como líder del clan no podía limitar a los gastos de la boda de la próxima heredera del Clan Hyuga.

Tenten casi se ahogó con lo que tenía en la boca, tosió mucho mientras se pegaba en el pecho mirando a Hiashi Hyuga a su lado sonriendo.

-Tú debes ser Tenten-hizo una pausa mirando hacia los aperitivos por un momento y volteó a ver a la chica de nuevo- quería conocerte desde hace mucho, es un gusto.

-¡Hiashi-sama!, una disculpa por mí imprudencia- Tenten se inclinó haciendo una reverencia ante él.

-No le tomes importancia, fui yo el que se acercó sin presentarme primero- una risa ronca se escuchó del jefe del clan Hyuga- si conocí realmente a mi hermano gemelo, y si que lo hice, pienso que le hubieras agradado desde un principio, le hubieras hecho reír mucho en esta situación.

Tenten abrió los ojos aún avergonzada, pensó en que Hiashi Hyuga parecía más agradable que a simple vista.

-Neji me ha hablado mucho de ti, y realmente no olvidó ningún detalle- le miró con curiosidad- lo curioso es que no lo creí hasta que te ví, ese muchacho es muy serio debido a su dura niñez, ver a alguien con mucha energía junto a él es casi imposible de imaginar- Hiashi caminó casi pasando de largo a Tenten antes de marcharse habló de nuevo- creo que al fin encontró una definición de libertad diferente a la que tenía antes, eso me alegra mucho y me tranquiliza, es un placer conocerte.

Tenten quedó plantada en aquel lugar, cuando se dio cuenta qué Hiashi se alejaba rápidamente hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto.

Cuando se enderezó sonrió de lado y miró de nuevo los árboles de Sakura alrededor de aquella estancia, el viento hizo que de nuevo inundara sus pulmones con aquella dulce fragancia.


	10. El mejor regalo de todos

Muchas personas importantes a donde quiera que desviará la mirada, con su bebida en la mano hizo un puchero, Neji no aparecía por ningún lugar en la fiesta de recepción.

Claro que ella lo entendía, seguramente estaba ocupado con algo importante para el clan, Hinata y Naruto no salían todavía para su presentación ante los invitados antes de la ceremonia.

Tenten era una gran observadora sin embargo no era buena deduciendo cosas por lo distraída que era al menos que fuera tan obvio darse cuenta, como Temari y Shikamaru que se tomaron de la mano en frente de todos, Tenten sonrió como una tonta y cuando cruzó miradas con Temari ella le levantó el pulgar y sonrió cómplice de la situación, la rubia ceniza se sonrojó de inmediato mientras sonreía hacia ella.

Por supuesto que Temari y Shikamaru hacían una increíble pareja, Tenten lo había notado en aquellos exámenes chunnin, sus personalidades se complementaban la una a la otra.

Suspiró pensativa, ¿pensarían lo mismo de ella y Neji?, Tenten supuso que no necesitaban una presentación como la chica de Suna y el Nara, a diferencia de estos la gente siempre la había visto junto al Hyuga, tal vez todos lo habían deducido por sí mismos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió la atención de todos fue robada de inmediato, Hinata y Naruto salieron al fin seguidos de Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji.

Tenten quedó viendo paralizada al Hyuga, realmente no sabía que había pasado con su percepción de la noche a la mañana pero estaba segura que por más bonita que Hinata luciera ella sólo se concentró en Neji.

Iba vestido con un traje negro claramente menos formal que el kimono de Naruto y sin tantos arreglos de sus mangas sobre salía el color blanco con el que terminada cada esquina como si llevara una camisa blanca debajo pero era parte del mismo traje, su frente iba cubierta por una cinta negra al igual que sus ropas.

Notó como los ojos aperlados la buscaban y finalmente la encontraron, Tenten observó la sonrisa en el rostro de Neji, se preguntó a sus adentros si era posible enamorarse más de él, su corazón latía rápidamente en respuesta a esa interrogación.

Hinata y Naruto saludaron a las personas importantes en la fiesta, fue muy rápido ya que se dirigieron a un arco lleno de los árboles de sakura donde los esperaba el monje que los casaría seguidos de los familiares qué se sentarían en la parte superior, observó cómo Neji le dirigió una última mirada está vez sin la sonrisa, después al lado de él Hanabi le sonrió de manera traviesa hacía Neji y luego notó la dirección de la mirada del chico y miró a Tenten mientras hacía un ademán de saludo hacía ella sonriendo.

La castaña miró extrañada y le respondió la sonrisa, de inmediato los dos Hyugas se volvieron formales hacía la ceremonia.

Tenten tomó asiento al lado de Lee y de Gai-sensei quienes no paraban de derramar un río de lágrimas en silencio mientras miraban a la feliz pareja, la castaña sonrió un poco divertida, ni quería imaginarse como lloraría cuando ella estuviera en ese altar, de nuevo el dolor en el estómago se hizo presente pero lo ignoró por completo y admiró cada movimiento de Hinata y Naruto en la ceremonia.

El beso fue hermoso y todo lo que los demás esperaban, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar Gai-sensei y Lee gritaban ovacionado a la pareja.

Los invitados se separaron, las mujeres iban hacia Hinata y los hombre hacía Naruto para felicitarlos, Tenten supo que tenía que esperar sólo un poco más para estar con Neji, la espera valdría la pena.

Hinata era bombardeada por las felicitaciones, Tenten decidió acercarse a Ino y Sakura quiénes propusieron una foto como las amigas que eran ahora, después Hinata fue ocupada de nuevo está vez por las dos Kages presentes y Kurenai-sensei, Tenten se alejó un poco de aquella multitud dando pasos hacía atrás sin darse cuenta que cuando volteó tropezó con el pecho de alguien se separó de inmediato avergonzada por el impacto.

—¡Lo siento!— se inclinó hacía levemente la persona.

—Sabes defender mi punto ciego pero, ¿quién defiende el tuyo?

Abrió los ojos enderezandose viendo a Neji sonriendo divertido, Tenten se sonrojó de inmediato y desvío la mirada.

—No te burles de mí, hay tantas personas importantes aquí con las que pude haber tropezado...— hizo un puchero cruzando las manos sobre su pecho.

—En ese caso me alegra haber sido yo— Tenten sintió como la miraba del chico completamente, podía sentir la mirada de Neji analizandolo todo, estaba acostumbrada a ella— te ves hermosa.

"Eres..hermosa..." recordó de inmediato las palabras de hace unos días, en seguida cobraron sentido.

Y ahí estaba un Neji completamente sobrio diciendo casi lo mismo que aquella noche, sólo que ahora era diferente, el chico que estaba frente ella le había pedido matrimonio, en ese entonces sólo había lidiado con el alcohol pensándo en que debía hacer caso omiso.

—¡Oh! ahora si tiene contexto— sonrió triunfante mientras dejó caer su puño contra su mano ante haber descubierto aquel misterio de las palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene contexto?— Neji alzó la ceja extrañado.

— No es nada— le mostró una gran sonrisa inocente, pensó en guardar aquel descubrimiento para molestar a Neji después— Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás te ves muy bien, apuesto y elegante— las mejillas de Tenten se sonrojaron poniendo sus manos detrás y sonriéndole al chico.

Neji desvío la mirada frunciendo el ceño y ligeramente sonrojado sin saber como reaccionar, la risa de Tenten se escuchó divertida mientras tapaba su boca con una mano, Neji la miró aún frunciendo el ceño un poco más.

—¡Ahi están mis dos importantes y elegantes discípulos!— el gritó de entusiasmo de Gai-sensei llamó a los dos la atención.

—¡Neji en verdad luces muy bien! ¡Tú también Tenten!— Lee sonrió detrás de su Sensei con el pulgar en alto y se acercó a ellos abrazándolos de los hombros a ambos poniéndose en medio— La llama de la juventud vive en nosotros tres, ¿no lo cree así Gai-sensei?

Cuando Lee no obtuvo respuesta de parte de su sensei los tres voltearon a ver a su maestro, se encontraba llorando a mares limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dos manos.

—¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes!, ¡Mis preciados discípulos!— dijo entre lágrimas.

—Gai-sensei— Lee derramó un mar de lágrimas de igual manera y se dirigió abrazando a su maestro.

Tenten sonrió incómoda y miró a Neji con el ceño fruncido aún sonrojado, río divertida también se había avergonzado del abrazo de Lee.

La risa divertida de Tenten hizo que los tres hombres voltearan soprendida, usualmente está siempre estaba enojada con las muestras de exageración de Lee y de su sensei sin embargo ahora reía fuertemente.

—Ustedes no tienen remedio alguno— Neji mencionó mientras sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Lee y Gai-sensei sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro.

—¡Bien ahora mis discípulos es importante su última misión!— Gai-sensei se levantó de manos en su propia silla de ruedas.

—¿Misión?, ¿qué misión?, ¡Sea lo que sea estoy más que listo Gai-sensei!— sus ojos se encendieron en llamas por el entusiasmo.

—¡Vamos Lee, Neji, Tenten!, ¡Saludemos a la feliz pareja!, no debemos pasar desaparecibidos con los especiales regalos que trajimos Lee— gritó Gai mientras avanzaba sentándose en su silla de ruedas y empujándola él sólo con gran velocidad, detrás de él Lee salió corriendo.

—¿Realmente es necesario llamar tanto la atención?— Tenten entrecerró los ojos incómoda.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió como su mano era tomada para unirse con la del Hyuga, lo miró mientras sonreía hacia la dirección en que Lee y Gai-sensei habían tomado.

—Vamos, debo entregar mi regalo de bodas también— empezó a caminar casi arrastrándo a Tenten con una expresión confundida, miró la mano vacía de Neji no había nada en ella, se cuestionó a que se refería como regalo.

—¡Hinata!, ¡Naruto! ¡Felicidades!— cuando se encontraron frente a ellos qué ahora estaban juntos, Lee gritó con entusiasmo abrazando a Naruto mientras lloraba este sólo le daba palmadas en la espalda con su mano vendada para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Gracias cejotas!— le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Lee se separó de Naruto rápidamente y miró a Hinata y a él con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

—Las pesas que les regalamos Gai-Sensei y yo les quedarán perfectas en sus entrenamientos como pareja— sonrió aún mas— es el mejor regalo de todos, ¿no lo creen?

—Son muy lindas Lee-san gracias en verdad— respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, Lee lloró de entusiasmo de nuevo está vez abrazando a Hinata.

—Suficiente Lee deja ir a Hinata-sama— mencionó Neji molesto, Tenten notó como él no había soltado su mano todavía.

Lee se separó de Hinata llorando y ella sonreía amablemente hacia el chico.

Neji se aproximó más a la pareja junto con Tenten, la castaña se sonrojó notando como aun la tenía tomada de la mano, miró hacía la pareja y sonrió amablemente.

—Felicidades— mencionó Neji con una sonrisa.

—¡Felicidades a los dos! ¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes!— dijo la chica entusiasmada.

—¡Gracias Tenten, Neji!— Naruto sonrió cerrando los ojos apenado estrechando la mano de Neji.

—Hinata- sama— Neji llamó la atención de su prima rápidamente— Tenten y yo estamos comprometidos.

Las palabras no solo sorprendiendola a Tenten siendo la primera vez que se lo decían a alguien, si no también a Naruto, Lee y Gai-Sensei quienes guardaron silencio aún sin saber que decir, Hinata sonrió.

—Me alegro que puedas ser feliz al fin Neji-niisan, gracias— sus mejillas se sonrojaron de alegría mirando a su primo quién correspondió la mirada.

—¡Eso es más que asombroso cuñado!— Naruto mencionó mientras le daba una palmada a Neji en el hombro y después miró a Tenten— ¡Ya era hora Tenten!

Tenten sonrió aún apenada.

Un grito de entusiasmo se escuchó, Lee saltaba de alegría por la noticia abrazando a sus dos compañeros mientras Gai-Sensei lloraba de nuevo a mares.


	11. Los pasos de baile perfectos

Cuando la noche llegó todos asistieron a una fiesta menos formal, Lee no había dejado de llorar y abrazarlos haciendo miles de preguntas después de enterarse sobre Neji y ella.

Las estrellas en el cielo eran tan perfectas que Tenten pensó que era aproposito, todo se veía con tal brillo desde ahora, aquella paz había llegado estaban viendo el arcoiris detrás de la tormenta.

Por supuesto que Neji la acompañó todo el tiempo en la fiesta de recibimiento, después tuvo que irse a atender un asunto oficial, no fue el único que desapareció Hinata y Naruto ahora tenían que presentarse oficialmente al clan Hyuga en una clase de pequeña ceremonía solo para miembros del clan.

—Lamento no poder llevarte conmigo, ¿estarás bien por tu cuenta?— Tenten río al escuchar un poco de preocupación en la voz del genio de Konoha.

—Oye, sé cuidarme sola— le dijo divertida mientras le miraba confiada— ve y atiende la ceremonia yo disfrutaré de la fiesta.

—Pronto me acompañarás a todas estas ceremonias— le sonrió un poco.

—Eso suena como una amenaza de tu parte— hizo un puchero inflando los cachetes— todo ese tipo de cosas se escuchan tan aburridas.

—Lo dice la próxima esposa del líder de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga— sonrió de nuevo mientras tomaba sus mejillas entre sus manos y le daba un beso en la frente— espérame, vendré en un parpadeo.

Tenten tocó su frente apenada y sonrió mientras miraba a Neji irse.

—¡Tenten!, Oh por Dios ¿que fue lo que mis ojos acaban de ver?— volteó para ver a Sakura con una expresión de confusión en su rostro y con Ino a un lado está sonreía— ¿Neji realmente acaba de besarte la frente?

—Nada mal, si me lo preguntas esperaba algo más apasionante viniendo de él pero, eso fue tierno—Ino tomó su barbilla pensativa mirando hacía arriba.

—Mmm él es muy frío con los demás, pero parece que con Tenten no lo es para nada— la sonrisa de Sakura se volvió pícara acercandose a la castaña dándole unos toques con el hombro— así que esto es de lo que hablabas aquel día— tomó el antebrazo de la castaña entrelazandolo con el suyo, Tenten la miraba apenada y confundida— es hora de una larga charla "Tenten-san"

—Con toooodos los detalles— Ino se colocó del otro lado sonriendo cómplice de Sakura.

La arrastraron para que les contará todo, gracias a eso las horas en que Neji no estaba se hicieron placenteras, entre risas y momentos emotivos Tenten les plático un poco acerca de la declaración de Neji y después Sakura e Ino hicieron lo mismo con sus vivencias románticas.

Hasta que las manos de cierto chico se posaron en Ino sobresaltandola después de mirar a Sai ella sonrió.

—Tomaré prestada a mi hermosa novia sin importarme que les moleste— Tenten sintió escalofríos al ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa— con permiso fea, arruina regalos.

—¿A quién le dices fea maldito idiota?— Sakura estaba apunto de golpear a Sai cuando esté simplemente tomó a Ino rápidamente y desaparecieron entre las luces de la fiesta.

—Arruina...regalos...— repitió la castaña con los labios unidos en una línea y sus ojos entrecerrados con un pequeño tic en ellos.

—El maldito lo hace por molestarme solamente— Sakura suspiró y miró hacía la castaña— es difícil creer que haya conseguido el corazón de Ino, ¿no lo crees?

Tenten le miró abriendo un poco los ojos para después sonreir.

—El amor es extraño y sorprende de esta manera a veces— le dijo con un pequeño sonrojó en sus mejillas.

— Si...lo es...— Tenten notó como Sakura dejó de verla a ella y miró hacia el cielo estrellado, su mirada tenía un poco de tristeza— es extraño...

La castaña notó como su mirada estaba en busca de algo, quizás de que aquel cielo pudiera haber una conexión con algo más, con alguien más.

—Tengo que irme Tenten— sonrió hacía ella, sus ojos tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas que limpió rápidamente— me alegro mucho por tí y por Neji.

—¿Ah?, ¿tan rápido?, ¿estás bien Sakura?— le preguntó preocupada.

—Si, sólo que quiero estar sola ahora— le sonrió alzando la mano y despidiéndose de ella caminó hasta que Tenten no la vió más.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos en la mesa.

—El amor es... completamente extraño...— susurró para si misma.

Mientras unos había luchado por el amor de alguien todos los días y ahora se encontraba separados por la distancia, a otros se les presentó de manera fugaz y sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Puedo hacerte compañía si te sientes sola— una voz masculina la hizo voltear.

Kankuro le sonreía mientras se sentó frente a ella en el lugar que antes le pertenecía a Sakura.

—Kankuro-san, ¿No deberías de estar con el Kazekage?— le miró con curiosidad.

—Bueno si, pero esta es una fiesta y mi hermano puede con eso— el marionetista le dijo pensativo— el estar un rato solo tal vez le ayude con sus problemas al socializar con las personas.

—Ustedes dos si que son muy diferentes— Tenten rio divertida.

—Hablando de socializar a ti no te queda muy bien estar sola, lo noté a kilómetros así que vengo a salvar tu imagen.

—Bueno, en realid...— pero Tenten no terminó de hablar.

Algo jaló fuerte de su mano haciéndola levantar de golpe y sin poder poner resistencia, abrió los ojos y vio la espalda de Neji, su mano la apretaba con firmeza arrastrándola con él.

Volteó a ver a Kankuro quién tenía una mirada asustada y el color de su cara estaba blanca como el papel, le sonrió incómodo mientras agitó levemente su mano despidiéndose de ella.

Se volvió a voltear hacía Neji y cuando trató de desprenderse de su mano el chico paró su caminar y la miró enojado, Tenten pudo notar como se encontraban alejados de las personas en la fiesta en una de las esquinas que se encontraban en la terminación de los árboles de sakura casi llegando al bosque.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— Tenten no espero nada para reclamar enojada por lo ocurrido— ¡Eso fue muy grosero!

—Ya estoy de vuelta— fue lo único que Neji dijo aún con ceño fruncido desvío su mirada.

—Si, puedo notarlo— la chica le dio la espalda de inmediato dispuesta a irse.

El agarre de la mano de Neji la hizo abstenerse a eso.

Cuando Tenten volteó Neji miraba hacia el suelo con una mueca incómoda.

—Yo... perdóname Tenten— se acercó un poco a ella sin soltarla de la mano— no me gustó para nada el cómo te miraba...eso es todo...

Tenten expresó sorpresa en su mirada.

"...Es muy territorial, cómo el jefe de una manada de lobos salvajes..."

Recordó las palabras de sin contexto de Sai casi de inmediato.

—Acaso...¿Estás celoso?— la chica soltó rápidamente.

El ligero sonrojó en las mejillas de Neji apareció mientras cerró los ojos.

—Serás mi esposa... tengo que cuidarte de ahora en adelante.

Tenten rio divertida y Neji abrió los ojos observándola aún apenado.

—Vaya, el genio de Konoha con problemas de inseguridad, creo que he descubierto tu otro punto débil.

—No me parece gracioso Tenten— le dijo irritado ante la provocación, Tenten rio un poco más.

—Sé que no, eso lo hace divertido— le miró de manera provocativa— vamos deja ya lo amargado, soy tu prometida prometo que no me iré a ningún lado ca-ri-ño— levantó un dedo mientras decía divertida cada sílaba de la palabra, después tomó la mano aún entrelazada de Neji con la suya y se acercó a él tomándolo por sopresa de la cercanía— ahora ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a bailar?, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de aquella escena de celos.

Había personas platicando pero igual parejas bailando en el centro del lugar, Neji observó y escuchó la música lenta que sonaba.

—Yo...eso no creo que sea una buena idea— le dijo con dificultad.

—¿Ah?, bueno entonces iré a buscar a Kankuro, probablemente él si quiera hacerlo— le miró sonriendo con maldad y de inmediato sintió como era jalada al centro del lugar por el Hyuga sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando Neji se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura y con su mano izquierda tomó la mano de Tenten, él no la miraba fijamente sólo desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

Tenten sonrió y entonces lo notó, un pequeño error en los pasos de su compañero de baile, había pisado ligeramente su pie.

—Lo siento— le dijo de inmediato aún sin mirarla.

—Parece que acabo de descubrir otro punto débil— le sonrió mientras guío los pasos que los dos daban— deja que me encargue yo entonces.

—No soy bueno para estas cosas— frunció ligeramente el ceño y se dejó llevar por Tenten.

Tenten se acercó recargandose en el pecho del chico, sonrió aún moviéndose y guiando al chico.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— sonrió escuchando de cerca la respiración de Neji— es perfecto...lo es para mí.

Neji sonrió justo como ella lo hacía, era feliz.


	12. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas

Lanzó el Kunai con más fuerza de lo normal, el blanco colgado de la rama del árbol se movió girando bruscamente, había dado en el blanco pero no pudo notarlo hasta que dejó de girar pero no le importaba tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Ella no era como las otras chicas de su generación, nunca mostraba brutal violencia si pudieran colocarlas en una lista sobre violencia primero estaría Sakura, después Temari e Ino, por consiguiente ella y por último Hinata, y tal vez la última ni debería de estar en la lista.

De vez en cuando reprendía a Lee y a su Sensei pero ya llevaba años de confianza para poder hacerlo, jamás golpearía a alguien sin conocerlo.

No era común en ella enojarse tanto pero siempre que lo hacía sus armas estaban ahí para ella y su desahogo.

Lanzó de nuevo un arma, está vez fue una cuchilla que sin quererlo partió en dos el blanco, miró molesta ahora sus armas se encontraban en su contra también.

Observó a Lee quién a distancia hacía flexiones con una sola mano, se levantó de aquel tronco en el que siempre se sentaba para practicar su puntería y se acercó a él.

—1,497...1,498...1,499...— y en la última flexión se levantó completamente impulsandose sobre su mano— ¡¡1,500!!, ¡Yosh!— declaró triunfante formando un puño con mano y viéndose flamas en sus ojos.

—Lee...— llamó ella haciendo que el chico voltearan curioso.

—Hey bella flor, ¿acabaste también con tus tiros?— le sonrió por un momento y luego notando a la chica algo decaída con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo se preocupó— ¿Que es lo que sucede Tenten?, ¿Qué fue lo que apagó la llama de tu juventud?

—Lee...crees...— no lo miraba a los ojos— ¿crees que no soy nada femenina?

—¿Ah?— el chico le miró confundido, nunca había sido bueno con temas de chicas pero Tenten era su mejor amiga era un asunto con el que él podía tratar— ¡Claro que lo eres!, mirate nada más con ese nuevo look con el que nos sorprendíste a Neji y a mi hace meses, por supuesto que lo eres— le miró preocupado— ¿Por qué esta pregunta tan repentina?

—Yo...— Tenten no pudo más y derramó varias lágrimas y Lee se asustó.

—No, no, no llores Tenten, ¿fue algo que dije?, lo siento— levantó sus manos lleno de pánico, era la primera vez que veía a su compañera llorar de esa forma.

Tenten lo sorprendió abrazándolo para después corresponder el abrazo, los ojos del chico quedaron serios.

—No debería de hacer llorar a su prometida de esta manera— le mencionó en voz baja, pero no lo suficientemente para que Tenten no lo escuchara, está lloró aún más en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Apretó la taza más fuerte de lo normal pero era inconsciente de esto, sin embargo alguien a su lado lo notó de inmediato.

—¿Sucede algo Neji?— Hiashi preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propio té y miraba el entrenamiento de Hanabi perfeccionando el Juken.

—Su ángulo derecho aún está débil, no le da la suficiente fuerza al empujar el chakra y liberarlo— Neji cerró los ojos, no podía concentrarse del todo, no después de aquella discusión con Tenten.

—Hizashi también solía evadir mis preguntas de esa manera— suspiró el mayor mirando a su hija menor— Hanabi, tu ángulo derecho refuerzalo— alzó la voz llamando la atención de la chica.

—Si padre— fue lo único que respondió y volvió a su posición inicial.

—¿Las cosas con tu prometida van en orden?— está vez observó a su sobrino y vio que esté bajo la mirada tenso— las peleas son necesarias Neji aunque no lo veamos así en el momento, nada es bueno en exceso pero pelear de vez en cuando con alguien es la forma más íntima de conocer a esa persona— Hiashi observó su taza de té— sólo dale tiempo a que las cosas se enfríen, reconoce los errores y por ningún motivo sueltes su mano.

—Le agradezco sus palabras Hiashi-sama— sonrió un poco más tranquilo, definitivamente debía disculparse con la castaña, se levantó y se inclinó hacia el mayor— si me disculpa hay algo importante que debo hacer.

Cuando salió de la mansión se encontró a Lee frente a frente, le observó extrañado la seriedad de su rival se notaba en su rostro.

Lee dio una patada la cual gracias a sus reflejos Neji detuvo con una sola mano mirándolo molesto.

—Tú y yo un combate y no aceptaré un no como respuesta Neji— Lee bajó su pierna y colocó una mano atrás de su espalda y estiró la otra mostrando su palma a la altura de su rostro.

—No tengo tiempo para esto Lee— Neji quiso avanzar ignorando a su compañero de equipo, pero este le tiró un golpe que él tuvo que esquivar rápido.

—Ah pero voy muy en serio Neji— Lee sonrió amenazante— no dejaré que la mi bella flor se marchite por tu culpa, vengo a proteger su orgullo y a golpear fuertemente el tuyo.

—¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?— Neji se mostró más irritado a la simple mención de la chica.

—Los detalles no son importantes ahora— Lee entrecerró los ojos y apretó el puño de la mano detrás de su espalda— no permitiré que la hagas llorar de nuevo, seas lo que seas para ella eso no te da derecho a derramar sus lágrimas.

Neji mostró ligera sorpresa y después apretó los dientes ensombreció su mirada.

Se sentía como un verdadero idiota en ese momento, había hecho llorar a la mujer que amaba, no tenía derecho a defenderse de nada, Lee tenía razón.

—¿Dónde está ahora Lee?— miró al chico ya sin reproche hacia él.

—Se fue a su departamento después de que habláramos en el campo de entrenamiento— Lee dejó de estar a la ofensiva pero aún seguía mirando a Neji irritado— más te vale que estés preguntando para ir a disculparte con ella, de otra forma te patearé dolorosamente la próxima vez— Lee levantó su puño y ahora sonrió desafiante— lo juro por los ideales de Gai-sensei que no haré que las lágrimas de tristeza de nuestra bella flor caigan al suelo nunca más.

Neji sonrió un poco y se fue rápidamente hacía la dirección que conocía a la perfección.

Todo había sido una tontería si volviera a repasarlo de nuevo, pero había sido un idiota al herir a Tenten con aquellas palabras.

Hace dos días comiendo con ella le platicó sobre las obligaciones que debería de tomar cuando ellos dos se casarán, dentro de una semana sería presentada al clan oficialmente, Neji se encargó de explicarle el proceso.

—Deberás tener una preparación antes y después de la presentación hay varias reglas y tradiciones que tienes que conocer— Neji le había dicho mientras veía a su novia hacer una expresión nerviosa en su rostro— tranquila, la mayoría de las cosas no te resultarán imposibles.

—¿La mayoría?— había preguntado la chica con curiosidad.

—En general todo tiene que ver con el clan, sin embargo hay una clase de preparación que tiene que ver directamente contigo— Neji tomó un poco de te antes de continuar— es tradición del clan enseñar los modales adecuados para una mujer.

—Mmm sé cómo comportarme como una gracias— Tenten le miró un poco molesta, Neji se irritó ante el comentario, y deseó no haberlo hecho.

—Tómatelo en serio Tenten— fruncio el ceño hacía ella— este protocolo en especial puede que se te dificulte un poco.

—¿Perdón?— Tenten se detuvo en seco sorprendida haciendo una mueca con su boca no había sido un comentario nada agradable.

Neji suspiró.

—No es nada que no sepas Tenten no te sorprendas de tus debilidades.

—¡Bien entiendo, no veo por qué te molestas conmigo, entonces consíguete una esposa más femenina!— fue lo último que Tenten grito antes de marcharse enojada dejándolo solo en el restaurante.

Se detuvo justo a la puerta del departamento de la chica y tocó con sus nudillos la puerta, está abrió un poco pero en cuanto los ojos castaños lo observaron la puerta se cerró fuertemente en su cara.

—¡Largo!— grito enojada desde el otro lado.

—Tenten déjame pasar te pido que hablemos— era la primera vez para él dejando el orgullo atrás por una persona rogando por su perdón, pero Tenten no era cualquier persona.

—¡Dije que te fueras!... no quiero verte...— cuando dijo lo último su voz se apagó poco a poco.

—Bien, si no quieres verme por lo menos escúchame— habló con tranquilidad hacia la puerta— fui un idiota y lo lamento.

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, Neji suspiro cansado cerrando los ojos por un momento y recargandose en la puerta.

—Escucha esto también— hizo una pequeña pausa— no necesitas cambiar nada de ti sólo por qué nos casaremos... eres perfecta para mí Tenten, no elegiría a otra persona con la que quisiera estar por el resto de mi vida.

Segundos de silencio que parecieron una eternidad para Neji, dejó de recargarse en la puerta, se iría y regresaría después de que Tenten decidiera verlo.

La puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente llamando su atención, el rostro de Tenten se encontraba rojo por el llanto, le miró algo apenada tomando sus manos detrás de ella.

—Supongo...que también exageré un poco...— hizo contacto con los ojos aperlados y en ese instante Neji se acercó tomando su rostro entre sus manos y la besó para después abrazarla sorprendiendola ella sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo— vaya si esa es la reacción que tendrás siempre tengo que enojarme más contigo.

—No me parece gracioso— se separó de ella y cerró los ojos irritado.

—Sé que no y eso lo hace aún más divertido— Tenten rio fuertemente sin dejar de ver a su futuro esposo apenado frente a la puerta de su departamento.

Hey espero que les haya gustado ese nuevo capítulo en serio que me gusta mucho escribir esta historia, ojalá así hubieran sido las cosas T-T, se vale soñar y escribir un poco al hacerlo jeje, espero que estén muy bien cuídense mucho nos leemos en el próximo capítulo , deseos de inspiración en todo lo que hagan y feliz semana:D


	13. Una primavera de eterna juventud Parte 1

**Una primavera de eterna juventud (primera parte)**

Suspiró aburrida.

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? al igual que pasaba más hojas de aquel viejo libro que Neji le había dado.

"Tradiciones aburridas de los Hyugas volúmen uno" dijo en su mente recargandose en la mesa baja, la madera fría tocó su mejilla y observó con sus ojos agobiados y aburridos hacía la ventana observando el pasto fresco y el sol que iluminaba el día.

Volvió a suspirar.

Neji la había dejado estudiando aquel libro mientras arreglaba algunos asuntos oficiales del clan como próximo heredero de una de las ramas, por más que protestó él sólo le mencionó que dejara el comportamiento infantil.

Y lo peor para ella era que él tenía razón, debía hacer lo mejor para dar una buena impresión como su novia y prometida, eso incluía por supuesto que Tenten hiciera cosas como lo que más le aburría en esa vida y aquello era estudiar, ella nunca había sido buena en en la teoría, era mejor en la práctica y Neji lo sabía, le prometió ayudarla cuando regresara.

Pero los minutos se le hacían eternos mientras leía y leía, hasta que su cerebro le dijo que ya era suficiente información por retener.

Se enderezó de inmediato cuando escuchó unos pasos y escuchó la puerta abrirse, se giró sonriendo esperando ver a Neji entrando, pero no era él y su sonrisa se redujo un poco mostrando algo de sorpresa.

—No pareces feliz de que sea yo quién esté aquí, digo obvio que no lo estás— Hanabi alzó las manos en forma de rendición mirando divertida a la castaña— después de todo cada vez que alguien entra por la puerta esperas que sea Neji-niisama, que romántico— suspiró tomando sus manos en su pecho mostrando una expresión romántica pero a la vez burlona.

—Hanabi-san— Tenten sonrió un poco con amabilidad, la prima de Neji a la que había visto contadas ocasiones pero nunca hablado a solas con ella, se sintió nerviosa Neji ya le había platicado a ella de su manera de molestarlo a él y a su hermana Hinata e incluso a Naruto ahora que era parte de la familia.

—Oh por favor deja el -san a un lado, llámame Hanabi a secas— Hanabi se sentó al lado de ella y sonrió despreocupada mientras veía con curiosidad el libro en la mesa y luego a la castaña— la novia de Neji-niisama merece menos formalidad conmigo, ansiaba conocerte sin mi amargado primo cerca, he oído tanto de tí espero que podamos ser amigas y poder platicar contigo sobre armas, Neji-niisama me habló de lo fabulosa que eres con ellas.

—¿Lo hizo?— sonrió de nuevo apenada, apenas se imaginaba a Neji hablando maravillas de ella con otras personas.

— Todo el tiempo, aunque a su manera como ya sabrás — Hanabi hojeo el libro— en fin, es un placer conocerte Tenten.

—También es un placer Hanabi— le sonrió de manera dulce había dejado de estar nerviosa se sentía más tranquila, como si hablara con Neji o Hinata.

— Eres tierna, en serio no se porque elegiste al amargado de mi primo, es el misterio número uno en esta casa desde hace meses cuando Neji nos lo dijo, hasta mi padre se sorprendió en serio cuando te conoció— Hanabi le sonrió mientras sacaba un pequeño Kunai y jugaba con él en su mano.

"Meses..." repitió Tenten en su cabeza pensativa, Neji había planeado su declaración hace meses río internamente, demasiado tiempo pensando para tratarse de un genio.

—Ah, la página 154, la recuerdo una historia aburrida de la construcción de esta mansión— miró el libro y luego hacia la castaña.

— Supongo que tú, Hinata y Neji tuvieron que leerlo y memorizar lo en su momento.

— Si, así es se mencionan por lo menos 34 veces la palabra "Hyuga" en esa página, es una de las preguntas que hacen siempre los ancianos del clan cuando compruebas si estudiaste.

Y entonces Tenten miró el libro y se lo acercó empezó a contar rápidamente, la risa de Hanabi se escuchó en la habitación y Tenten frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

—No puedo creer que empezarás a contar, me agrada tu inocencia oculta Tenten en serio es más divertida que la de mi hermana— Hanabi le sonrió ya sin burlas.

Tenten sonrió apenada.

— Pero ya en serio, no te preocupes tanto por memorizarte esto esto no es como si fuera de nuevo tu examen chunnin— Hanabi arrojó el Kunai y lo atrapó deteniéndola señalandola con el— debería preocuparte más el ritual de iniciación.

—¿Ritual?— le miró confundida.

—Asi es, ¿Neji-niisama no te lo contó?— su expresión mostró sopresa— es riguroso y tendrás que hacer muchas pruebas físicas, muchas prometidas del clan no pasan la prueba, hasta Naruto casi no lo hizo— Hanabi le miró con una expresión seria— no puedes escapar de las pruebas, del horror en ellas, una vez que eres parte del clan Hyuga lo eres para siempre— algo sombrío se formó en el rostro de la menor— no hay escapatoria alguna, no hay salida hacía tu vida normal y tranquila de nuevo.

A Tenten se le revolvió el estómago en ese preciso momento por ver la seriedad del rostro de Hanabi y el tono de voz serio que expresó y entonces la risa de Hanabi se escuchó de nuevo, está vez ella cayó al suelo sosteniendo su barriga riendo más y más fuerte, Tenten debió de haber puesto una cara de terror que ni ella misma se había percatado de ella.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara— mencionó Hanabi después de unos minutos carcajeandose se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos miró el ceño fruncido de Tenten y su cara llena de vergüenza— lo siento Tenten no pude resistirme, en serio me agradas mucho.

—Bien, por qué tú a mí no me agradas ni un poco— mencionó Tenten.

Y Hanabi se detuvo en seco viendo la expresión de Tenten, había borrado toda pizca de sentimiento en el rostro y los ojos la miraban seriamente, Hanabi tragó en seco no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la chica hacía sus bromas pesadas.

Y la risa de Tenten se escuchó y Hanabi pudo respirar de nuevo.

—En realidad que esa sí fue una cara más divertida— Tenten sonrió triunfante y desafiante hacia ella.

Y ambas rieron por unos minutos, después Hanabi se despidió con una sonrisa y cuando dejó la puerta abierta Tenten se levantó y salió del cuarto vigilando que Neji no viniera por los pasillos cerró con delicadeza la puerta y salió de la mansión hacía el día soleado que había querido sentir en su piel desde que vió el sol al despertar.

Sabía que Neji se molestaría un poco con ella, pero el debía entender que había leído y memorizado más de lo que podía en un solo día.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha respirando el aire fresco, una vuelta no le haría mal a nadie, después regresaría y terminaría de estudiar la lección de tradiciones Hyuga que la esperaba en aquella enorme mansión.

Y entonces vió a Lee y se sintió alegre por fin encontrar una cara familiar con la cual hablar, tenía tanto que decirle podía desahogarse con su mejor amigo.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció sin más cuando vió a Sakura Haruno junto a él sonriendo divertida de lo que seguramente era algo que él había dicho y Lee sonrió.

Y a Tenten le cayó un balde de agua fría sobre ella cuando notó el rubor en las mejillas de su mejor amigo, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su boca hizo una mueca incómoda.

Sakura se despidió de él y continuó caminando del lado contrario a dónde Tenten estaba, ambos sin notar la presencia de la castaña a metros de ellos aún mirándolos, ella observó de nuevo a Lee quién se despedía de ella y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

Y Tenten supo que eso era malo, malo para su mejor amigo, el corazón se le partió al notar que Lee seguía enamorado de un imposible.

Se acercó a él y para su sorpresa Lee no la notó hasta que ella tocó su hombro con delicadeza.

—Oh Tenten bella flor, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— le dijo sorprendido y Tenten aún notó el tono de voz nervioso que ella imaginó había tenido cuando estaba con la chica pelirosa.

—Yo, salí a tomar algo de aire fresco— Tenten le sonrió ligeramente comprensiva— tu... y Sakura estaban...

—¡Juntos!, ¡Si!— dijo con entusiasmo— ¿puedes creer la suerte que tengo bella flor?, ella aceptó ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, solos los dos— los ojos se le llenaron de brillo de esperanza, Tenten temió por él y lo que debía decirle, quebrar aquella ilusión.

—Lee no creo...no creo que sea una buena idea... ya sabes...— Tenten bajó la mirada triste— aún seguir ilusionado después de tanto tiempo... pensé que ya lo habías dejado a un lado.

—¡Lo hice!, Pero tú y Neji me inspiraron a luchar de nuevo por el amor en la juventud— le dijo acercándose a ella con los puños levantados en su pecho— Neji no se rindió tan fácil ni al mayor reto que tuvo al pedirte estar juntos y ahora te tiene, yo puedo no rendirme tan fácil, podía enamorarse de mi, verás Sasuke la dejó sola y se fue pero yo jamás haría eso, ella me verá como alguien que nunca la abandonaría ni un minuto en su vida, algo seguro, una hermosa primavera cada mañana del resto de nuestras vidas, lo tengo planeado todo y...

—¡Lee!— la voz severa de la castaña llamó su atención y él se detuvo de inmediato dejando el entusiasmo a un lado, la chica le había dedicado la misma mirada sería que hacía juego con su voz de advertencia al pronunciar su nombre— debes dejarlo...— su tono de voz se suavizó, no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos mientras quebraba su ilusión, pero eso hacían los amigos, se preocupan por el bien de otros— debes rendirte ahora, eso nunca...

—No— Lee dijo con seriedad y un tono elevando en su voz, Tenten lo miró aferrándose a su propia ilusión— por el bien de los ideales de Gai-Sensei no me rendiré jamás, se los demostraré a todos como ya lo hice una vez, el trabajo duro vence al talento natural, mi amor llegará a ella si me esfuerzo en lograrlo.

Y así como así Lee se fue corriendo y Tenten solo lo observó dolida, la ilusión de Lee se había elevado muy alto y aquella caída dolería más que nunca y ella no estaba lista para verlo en ese estado.

—Lee...— susurró mientras lo veía desaparecer de su vista a la misma dirección que Sakura lo había hecho— desearía hacer algo para que no te doliera tanto la caída...

—Pero no puedes, nadie puede, él sólo tiene que darse cuenta de sus errores y corregirlos, él ha caído muchas veces y siempre se levanta como un idiota testarudo, y tú y yo lo sabemos a la perfección— la voz masculina detrás de ella hizo que a Tenten le subiera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Volteó a ver a Neji despacio con una sonrisa nerviosa, y ahí estaba la expresión que ella había esperado ver, Neji entrecerraba los ojos enojado con una de sus cejas levantadas y los dos brazos cruzados.

—Hola Neji— Tenten le sonrió tontamente a su prometido— ¿terminaste con tus ocupaciones querido?— el tono de voz de Tenten fue dulce pero nada sincero, trataba de escaparse de la ira de Neji.

— Si, pero parece que tú no— Neji cerró los ojos y le dió la espalda y antes de caminar habló de nuevo— vamos regresemos, tienes 154 páginas que platicarme.

Y Tenten resopló y suspiró fuertemente.

Y con ese fueron 155 suspiros en el mismo día.


	14. Una primavera de eterna juventud parte 2

Un quejido salió en su interior mientras escribía el primer párrafo, sus labios no dejaban de hacer el puchero que siempre hacía cuando estaba preocupada y un tanto molesta.

Mientras su mano derecha escribía la otra pegaba levemente en la madera de la mesa de trabajo, miró de reojo a Neji sentado frente a ella concentrado en su lectura, volvió a ver su escritura y vio que se había equivocado tirando otro quejido con la boca.

-Suficiente de eso Tenten- Neji le llamó la atención sin despegar la vista del libro.

-¿Pero por qué no debemos ayudarlo?- suplicó Tenten con el puchero en su expresión- vamos Neji somos sus dos mejores amigos, colegas, compañeros hasta el final, ¿recuerdas?

Neji levantó ligeramente la vista de su lectura entrecerrando los ojos hacía Tenten.

-Ya te lo dije, es un adulto ahora- cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto por tener que repetir lo mismo más de dos veces- es un asunto en el que no nos podemos meter, si te entrometes puede acabar mal.

-Pero... sigue pensando en Sakura de esa manera... es un imposible...- bajó la vista preocupada- si yo siguiera enamorada de mi imposible me gustaría que me abrieran los ojos...

-¿Tenías un imposible?- Neji dirigió la vista hacía Tenten rápidamente alzando la ceja hacía ella, necesitaba una respuesta a eso rápido antes de decidir a quién iría a matar de saber la identidad de ese "imposible"

-¿Ah?- Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró hacia arriba pensativa tocando ligeramente la punta de su labio- no creo haberlo tenido ahora que lo pienso... en realidad creo nunca había pensado en chicos de esa manera antes de tí.

Neji no dijo nada volvió a su lectura, dentro de sí sintió tranquilidad al oírla decir aquello.

-mmmm tal vez si hablo con Sakura... quizás ella pueda aclarar las cosas con él de nuevo- empezó a escribir de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces necesito repetirtelo Tenten?- el Hyuga frunció levemente el ceño- no te entrometas en esto, terminará mal si lo haces.

-mmm sólo quiero ser una buena amiga Neji, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?- frunció el ceño hacía él, no era una pelea pero estaba algo irritada, quería tener la razón al estar preocupada por Lee- si tú no quieres acompañarme lo haré sola- se levantó de la mesa decidida con el puño en alto y una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Tienes que terminar de memorizar las cosas importantes de ese libro Tenten- Neji le miró desde abajo con expresión neutra- no pierdas el tiempo, tu presentación ante el clan es en una semana.

-Vamos Neji ya he memorizado la mayoría de las cosas gracias a ti- puso sus manos en su cadera sonriéndole- no te preocupes por eso, tengo tiempo de sobra.

Neji suspiró y volvió a su lectura sabiendo a la perfección que no la detendría, sabía lo testaruda que era Tenten cuando decidía algo.

-Por favor Neji dame un tiempo libre, prometo no fallarte- junto sus manos en su pecho mientras lo miraba suplicando.

-Bien- afirmó Neji sin dejar de leer el libro- no digas que no te lo advertí, parece ser que Lee no es el único que necesita aprender una lección.

-mmooo que malo eres Neji me haces sentir culpable- arrugó su rostro inconforme, pero aún así dió la vuelta para salír de la habitación de estudio de la mansión Hyuga, su sonrisa traviesa apareció de inmediato antes de irse- en realidad ahora que lo pienso mejor... recuerdo que puede que haya pensado que Sasuke era atractivo cuando lo conocimos en los exámenes chūnin.

Neji levantó ágilmente la mirada hacía Tenten con el ceño fruncido, esta después de tirar una risa divertida salió por la puerta.

Fue directo al departamento de Lee, por más que tocó la puerta y el timbre él nunca respondió, suspiró decidida a buscarlos en los campos de entrenamiento.

-Si buscas a Rock Lee no está- la voz baja y apenada de una mujer le hizo voltear, en la puerta vecina a la de Lee estaba una chica de ojos negros y cabellos castaños oscuros- él...salió temprano como siempre mmm creo que se retrasó un poco en regresar a casa.

Tenten vió los ojos a medio camino de la chica y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, de no haber sido por su apariencia somnolienta habría jurado que se le semejaba a la penosa Hinata Hyuga años atrás cuando apenas y pronunciaba una palabra sin tartamudeo, pensó en lo mucho que la confianza de Hinata creció con el tiempo.

-Tú eres...

-Mei- la chica respondió penosa desvíado su mirada hacía el suelo- mi nombre es Mei, soy la vecina de Rock Lee, tú debes ser Tenten-san su compañera de equipo... es decir supongo que lo eres él habla mucho de ti y de su otro compañero Hyuga... es decir cumples con todas las características que él describió... cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color y tu ropa el mencionó un nuevo look con estos colores y tú cabello trenzado... perdón estoy hablando de más y apenas me conoces, por favor no pienses mal, suelo hablar de más cuando estoy nerviosa- cerró los ojos hacia una inclinación de disculpa hacía ella-Lo siento.

-No, no es necesario, en serio, es un gusto, tienes razón soy Tenten- la castaña le sonrió amablemente-¿hablas con Lee seguido?- preguntó con curiosidad al escuchar tantos detalles al describirla.

-A veces, no siempre- ella se sonrojó y sonrió algo entusiasmada- es decir me gusta hablar con él, pero él no tiene tanto tiempo, trato de no molestarlo con mi absurda plática sin sentido... en las mañanas antes de que se vaya a entrenar suelo levantarme temprano y salir a saludarlo, es que... me gusta hablar con él... es decir siempre tiene tanta energía lo admiro por eso, quisiera tenerla en mi también.

Tenten se quedó viéndola por unos minutos hasta que Mei se sintió incómoda y se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Sucede algo Tenten-san?- le costó mirarla a los ojos castaños- es decir me mira extraño, ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?

Mei se sobresaltó cuando Tenten se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos sonriendo entusiasmada, una idea se formó en su cabeza, el plan perfecto para que Lee ya no sufriera por un amor imposible.

-Mei-san, ¿te gusta Lee no es así?- sonrió cómplice de su propio plan.

La chica de ojos negros le miró alarmada y se sonrojó totalmente del color de un tomate, desvío la mirada.

-Yo... yo...- un reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos fue notado por Tenten- así es Tenten-san, pero... ¡le pido por favor que no se lo diga!- cerró los ojos asustada del miedo a que él lo rechazara como muchas veces se lo imaginó- es decir... no creo gustarle después de todo...

-Tonterías- Tenten le miró despreocupadada tratando de que ella se relajada y así sucedió- Lee es muy cambiable, eres muy bonita y tu personalidad estoy segura de que a Lee le agradas también- Tenten no mentía, para efectos de su plan ella era más que perfecta- yo te ayudaré Mei-san, él te notará lo garantizo.

Mei abrió los ojos sorprendida, no contaba con muchas amigas sin embargo Tenten le pareció de inmediato alguien confiable, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentó, asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, mmmm veamos qué podría ser bueno- Tenten tomó su barbilla pensativa soltando las manos de Mei quién la miró con atención- ¡ah ya sé!- sonrió triunfante hacía ella levantó su dedo índice para enfatizar su punto- ¿Sabes cocinar Mei?

\- ammm sí algunas cosas... es decir vivo sola así que tengo algo de experiencia- le contestó.

-Perfecto, ahora no se todo sobre hombres pero mis compañeras solían hacer comida para dársela al chico que les gustaba- Tenten puso las manos en su cadera sonriendo- estoy segura de que funcionara, el curry es el platillo favorito de Lee, te ganarás toda su atención con eso.

-¿Curry?, es decir... es perfecto sé preparar la receta de mi abuela...- sonrió animada.

-¿Qué es lo que esperamos? manos a la obra- Tenten empujó a Mei hacía el departamento de ella.

Tenten no sabía mucho de cocina pero si lo esencial, ayudó a Mei a cortar vegetales y preparar otros ingredientes para agregarlos a la olla, horas más tarde tenían el curry listo y el arroz para acompañarlo de igual manera.

La puerta del departamento de Lee se escuchó abrirse y Tenten se aproximó rápidamente dándole indicaciones a Mei de llevar la comida.

-¡Lee!- saludó Tenten tomándolo por sorpresa, venía de su entrenamiento era obvio pero no parecía excesivamente sudado como siempre.

-¡Bella flor!- Lee frunció el ceño preocupado- ¿qué haces aquí?... pensé que tu estabas enojada... lamento mi actitud del otro día.

-No, olvídalo Lee, no te preocupes- le sonrió amistosamente como siempre- vienes de tu entrenamiento, debes estar hambriento.

-¿Ah?, en realidad sí, planeaba ir por un poco de ramen después de cambiarme el traje- le explicó.

-Nada de eso, estás de suerte vine a verte y adivina a quién me encontré- se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Mei con un plato de comida en sus manos.

-Hola Mei- Lee sonrió hacía ella como siempre, aquella chica le agradaba tanto como Tenten lo hacía- Veo que conociste a Tenten, ¿es realmente agradable verdad?, te presentaré después mi eterno rival Neji le agradaras de inmediato.

Mei entró por la puerta y extendió el plato de comida hacía él.

-¡T-toma es para ti!- el color rojo en toda su cara le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Lee se sorprendió y después tomó el plato entre sus manos, olió y su estómago gruñó, realmente olía bien.

-¡Muchas Gracias!- caminó hacía su pequeña mesa y Mei observó entusiasmada como comía con sus mejillas sonrojadas- ¡Esto está realmente delicioso!, ¡el segundo mejor curry que he probado!, tendría que compararlos de nuevo pero que digo, ¡probablemente este ganaría sobre todos!

Y Mei sonrió hacía él, finalmente él la notaba, había hecho feliz a la persona que más le gustaba y admiraba en el mundo.

Tenten sonrió triunfante viendo hacía la pareja, que imaginó diciéndoselo a Neji, una sonrisa de diversión aparecio en su rostro, al final ella tenía la razón.

-Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten de su compañía- Tenten giró sobre ella misma saliendo del departamento.

-¡Gracias por el curry Tenten!- Lee soltó mientras seguía comiendo.

Tenten se detuvo en seco abriendo los ojos, se dió la vuelta, levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho.

-No Lee... yo no...

No terminó cuando observó a Mei soltando lágrimas mientras las limpiaba.

-¿Mei?- Tenten trató de acercarse a ella pero la chica salió corriendo y la castaña escuchó la puerta del departamento de al lado cerrarse con fuerza.

-¿Por qué Mei lloraba?- preguntó Lee preocupado.

Tenten bajó la mirada apretando los puños después frunció el ceño hacía Lee.

-¡Por que yo no fui la que hizo el Curry, fue ella!- le gritó irritada y Lee la veía asustado- ¡Eres un completo idiota!

Salió dejando a Lee y tocó la puerta de Mei.

-Mei realmente lo siento, él suele ser así de distraído... lo siento es sólo un malentendido...- le dijo a través de la puerta

-¡Quiero estar sola Tenten-san!

Y Tenten se separó de la puerta mirando hacia el suelo culpable, había herido a una persona al meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

Neji había tenido razón desde el principio.

Regresó a su departamento y se sentó en el suelo de su pequeña cocina mientras comía un bote de helado por la depresión que sufría en ese momento.

-Esto apesta- dijo mientras metía otra cucharada al bote y se la llevaba a la boca.

-Con esa última cucharada ahora no entraras en el vestido de bodas.

Frunció el ceño hacia Neji qué se encontraba en recargado en el marco de la puerta de su pequeña cocina.

-¿No deberías de estar leyendo tu libro?- Tenten bajó la mirada desanimada- ya lo sé, tenías razón y yo estaba equivocada, aprendí la lección, ahora fuera de aquí quiero estar sola- se abrazó a si misma- y por si lo notaste antes no me importa por qué en un rato de entrenamiento bajaré todo el helado que me coma.

Neji suspiró cerrando los ojos, no le gustaba ver a Tenten sin la energía que la caracterizaba siempre.

-Deja eso y levántate, debes acompañarme a un lugar.

Tenten le miró con atención cómo no la esperó simplemente salió por la puerta de su departamento, a la castaña le ganó la curiosidad y lo siguió.

Árboles y árboles después Tenten no sabía hacia donde estaba siguiendo a Neji hasta que vió un pequeño parque de la aldea, en seguida vió a Lee sentado en una banca, junto a él un ramo de rosas rojas y el chico luchaba por contener sus lágrimas.

-Me citó poco antes de intervinieras- Neji habló tranquilamente deteniéndose a cierta distancia de Lee aún entre los árboles alrededor del parque- entrené con él un rato, me pidió mi opinión sobre su propuesta hacía Sakura esta misma tarde, y le dije que lo dejara, al igual que a ti él no me escuchó- Neji miró a Tenten quién observaba atentamente a Lee- a lo que voy con todo esto es que por más que hubieras hecho para evitarlo Lee hubiera llorado en esta banca justo en este preciso momento, lo necesitaba Tenten, le hará bien llorar y descargar en ese llanto todo lo que acumulaba desde hace tiempo... es un mal necesario, no hubiera podido estar con ninguna otra persona si no lo hacía.

Tenten tomó la mano de Neji y la entrelazó con la suya sorprendiendolo lo abrazó de inmediato.

-Te amo Neji- fue la primera vez que Tenten lo pronunció, desde hace tiempo que lo tenía guardado en su interior, él siempre estaría ahí para ella de la misma manera que siempre los dos estarían ahí para Lee.

Tenten se separó y corrió a consolar a Lee quién la abrazó sollozando en su pecho, Tenten lo abrazó dándole palmadas en su espalda.

Neji se sentó a su lado sonríendo de lado.

Lee y Mei se hicieron novios meses después de eso.

Team Gai forever T-T, Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho:3


	15. Las primeras impresiones son importantes

**Las primeras impresiones siempre son importantes**

Iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

No era para menos, estaba más nerviosa y no había recordado estar tan nerviosa desde su primer día de ingreso a la academia ninja.

Las primeras impresiones parecían ser siempre importantes para el resto de las personas, pero para Tenten era todo lo contrario, siempre trataba de ser ella misma y a lo largo de los años eso le había funcionado.

No podía ignorar ahora que eso le importaba de sobremanera y esque para un clan tan importante como los Hyuga las primeras impresiones lo eran todo.

Se miró al espejo, no podía negarlo le gustó su traje blanco de mangas largas y sueltas, el abdomen cubierto de una especie de faja color negro y una pequeña cinta blanca en medio formando un pequeño moño.

Usar vestidos nunca había sido lo suyo, se sentía un poco incómoda con aquel que le llegaba a las rodillas. Se observó en el espejo había optado por su peinado tradicional ahora adornado con flores rosadas de cada lado que terminaban con un adorno colgante.

—No necesitas mirarte tanto tiempo en el espejo Tenten.

Tenten no se dió cuenta cuando Neji había entrado en aquella habitación en la que llevaba horas arreglándose, observó con atención como el blanco del traje de Neji lo hacía lucir tan elegante y casual a la vez como ella.

—Perdón, es sólo que...—desvio la mirada haciendo con una mueca incómoda— estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez en una ceremonia cómo esta.

—Todo saldrá bien— se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente y a corta distancia, Neji buscó sus manos las cuales temblaban por los nervios, las junto y las beso rápidamente, Tenten pudo respirar un poco más aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas—estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

—Puede que sea tan torpe como para arruinarlo— Tenten rio un poco, una broma podía ayudar a tranquilizarse— tendrás que casarte con otra de ser así.

—Son sólo formalidades que el clan conserva desde hace tiempo, no son pruebas que tengas que aprobar o no, tú ya eres mi prometida, esto es sólo una reafirmación.

Tenten sonrió para él de manera tierna, Neji siempre la tranquilizarse cuando más tensión sentía, él siempre sabía manejar cualquier situación, ella era todo lo contrario.

—Vamos— bajó sus manos sin soltarla, entrelazandola con la suya guiandola por la puerta, Tenten se dejó llevar.

Recorrieron el largo pasillo de la mansión Hyuga hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta extendida que Neji abrió.

De inmediato a Tenten le volvió el malestar en el estómago, sintió cada mirada aperlada en ella, la mayoría eran personas mayores y una que otra jóven, reconoció a Hinata y Naruto que le sonrieron desde el fondo de la sala y después a la Hanabi que le guiñó el ojo y levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

La sonrisa seguía pasamada en su rostro y ella quedó paralizada por unos segundos, hasta que sintió un apretón fuerte en su mano entrelazada con la de Neji, eso la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, le dio algo de tranquilidad.

—Miembros del Clan Hyuga, es para mí un honor anunciar el compromiso de mi sobrino Neji— Tenten notó como Hiashi Hyuga se colocó junto a ellos— como es tradición estamos aquí para recibir y reconocer a la señorita Tenten como prometida de Neji, el clan Hyuga entra en una nueva era y sé que mi sobrino junto con mis hijas y sus acompañantes de vida darán un buen ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones.

Neji y ella se inclinaron por unos segundos como muestra de respeto, hacía el clan y lo que Hiashi Hyuga había declarado.

Ligeros aplausos se oyeron en aquella sala y la ovación de Hanabi hizo reír un poco a Tenten, después todos dejaron de verlos por completo regresando a sus respectivas conversaciones.

—Espero que te sientas como en casa Tenten— Hiashi habló llamando su atención, este le sonreía ella correspondió su sonrisa— espero que mi sobrino no esté siendo muy estricto con la preparación tradicional.

—Es un honor ser aceptada Hiashi-sama— Tenten se inclinó de nuevo— gracias por darme la bienvenida, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Hiashi rio un poco y Tenten sonrió nerviosa, después se dirigió a Neji y lo como del hombro.

—Sé que mi hermano estaría muy orgulloso de tí Neji.

—Gracias Hiashi-sama— respondió mientras el mayor se retiraba hacía personas de su misma edad pertenecientes al clan.

Después Neji la llevó con otros miembros más presentándola oficialmente, algunos hacían preguntas no tan complicadas de resolver y otros más sólo los felicitaban dándoles la bienvenida.

Al final nada complicado y Tenten supo que Neji tenía razón, aquello era sólo una formalidad y con él a su lado siempre era todo más fácil.

—¿Y bien?— Tenten rio un poco divertida mientras tomaba una bebida en su mano— ¿a qué hora es el exámen de ingreso?, no me digas que leí ese libro por nada.

—Son tradiciones Tenten, como esposa del líder de la rama secundaria tenías que aprender un poco de historia del clan, el esposo debe asegurarse de ello.

—Mmmm Neji no es justo, me tuviste encerrada por horas memorizando— frunció el ceño con un puchero hacia él.

—Tranquila tu dolor no es individual, Hinata hizo lo mismo con Naruto— Neji sonrió de lado divertido— en realidad fue Hiashi-sama personalmente el que lo hizo, créeme deberías agradecer que no pasó lo mismo contigo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo Hinata mencionó algo de qué su padre era estricto con Naruto cuando nos reunimos con ella antes de la boda— la chica dijo pensativa.

Tenten trago en seco imaginandose que si Neji era estricto como maestro su tío podría serlo aún más, después rio divertida hacía Neji.

—En ese caso, gracias sensei— se inclinó ligeramente hacía Neji en forma de burla, Neji entrecerró los ojos cómplice.

—Acompañame, aún nos quedan unos miembros del clan que presentarte— Neji la volvió a tomar de la mano y Tenten puso su bebida en la mesa y le miró confundida— son importantes así que quiero que te comportes mejor que antes.

—¿Ah?— Tenten se sonrojó llena de pena y el estómago se le revolvió de nuevo—¿importantes?, ¿más que Hiashi-sama?

Neji sólo rio y la guío fuera de la habitación recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión.

—Espera un momento Neji, ¿a dónde vamos?— Tenten observó con atención como salían de la mansión Hyuga— la fiesta de presentación... es decir... notarán si no estamos presentes.

—Estos miembros no se encuentra en la mansión, tenemos que salir— Neji no la volteó a ver siguió guiandola con voz tranquila—Tranquila, tengo permiso especial de Hiashi-sama para esto.

Tenten bajó la mirada y se dejó guiar por Neji, fue a mitad del camino dónde se dió cuenta hacía donde se dirigían.

La castaña mostró una mirada triste mientras recorrían el cementerio de Konoha.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña colina y Tenten no estaba segura de voltear a ver la Neji, no era buena en esos temas, sus padres fallecieron a muy temprana edad para ella así que no recuerdaba nada de un dolor parecido al qué Neji había experimentado, su abuelo siempre había estado para ella y todavía se encontraba con vida.

—Te había querido traer aquí desde hace tiempo— Tenten por fin vio la expresión de Neji, él sonreía de lado y ella se sorprendió ligeramente— hubiera querido que él te conociera, estoy seguro de que le hubieras agradado de inmediato, igual a mi madre.

Tenten observó con atención una tumba junto a la otra, dejó de tomar la mano de Neji y este sorprendió cuando Tenten hizo una reverencia frente a las dos tumbas.

—¡Mi nombre es Tenten!— la chica dijo con voz nerviosa cerrando los ojos aún en la reverencia— soy una ninja maestra de armas, compañera de equipo de Neji desde que inició su camino como ninja, es un placer conocerlos al fin, prometo cuidar de su hijo tanto como ustedes lo hicieron, soy distraida y algo torpe a veces pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por portar en alto el nombre de la familia Hyuga espero que puedan aceptarme— Tenten se levantó y sonrió— gracias a ustedes Neji es lo que es ahora, amo a su hijo, prometo ante ustedes que lo amaré y lo cuidaré siempre.

Volteó hacia Neji con la misma sonrisa alegre.

—¿Qué te pareció?, ¿lo hice bien?, me puse muy nerviosa, espero haber causado una buena primera impresión.

Sintió como Neji la rodeó en sus brazos abrazándola con delicadeza, se separó ligeramente y beso la frente de la chica para después acariciar sus cabellos castaños recargandola en su pecho.

—Fue perfecto— Neji sonrió cerrando los ojos— te amo Tenten.

Felices fiestas ️, llegó santa con un nuevo capítulo de esta linda historia , gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto ️


	16. En esta vida y en la siguiente

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

Neji preguntó con curiosidad siguiendo a su prometida por el bosque a las afueras de Konoha, ella volteó de reojo y sonrió traviesa hacía él tomando ambos lados de las cintas de su mochila de viaje.

—Ya estamos a punto de llegar Neji, no te preocupes— Tenten volvió a mirar hacia al frente con una sonrisa entusiasmada— también tengo a personas importantes a quién presentarte como mi prometido, no te pongas nervioso pasarás la prueba de seguro, de igual manera si no lo haces habrá más candidatos.

Neji frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, había sido una sorpresa para él que Tenten consiguiera al mismo Hiashi Hyuga permiso para que su sobrino se librara de sus obligaciones del clan por dos días para visitar a los familiares de su prometida.

La exaltación de entusiasmo de Tenten le llamó la atención de inmediato y abrió los ojos observando un gran campo en el medio del bosque, la extensión de tierra estaba rodeada por diferentes aparatos de entrenamiento y armas, a Neji le recordó un campo de entrenamiento ninja, observó una casa en el fondo con una extensión más qué ella, lo que parecía un almacén.

—¡Hey!, ¡Yusuke!— Tenten levantó las manos agotando las hacía la lados, un chico con cabello desordenado de color rubio ceniza volteó a ver a Tenten mientras salía del gran almacén cargando una caja.

Tenten corrió hacía él, Neji la siguió a un paso tranquilo.

—Tenten...— Yusuke separó ligeramente sus labios en sorpresa y luego de que Tenten lo hiciera casi perder el equilibrio con la caja pesada cuando lo abrazó del cuello, este frunció el ceño molesto— quitate de encima estorbo, la caja es pesada.

Tenten se separó entusiasmada sonriendo hacía él.

—¡Yo también te extrañé pequeño Yusuke!

—No me digas así— el chico mostró un ligero sonrojó en sus mejillas aún mirándola con molestia— ya no soy un niño Tenten, ya soy todo un hombre date cuenta, es molesto.

—Todo un hombre fuerte— Tenten sonrió traviesa hacía él y pellizco la mejilla del chico, él al cargar la caja le frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

De inmediato Yusuke notó a la persona que se podía al lado de Tenten con una expresión neutra, lo observó de pies a cabeza después de que Tenten dejará de pellizcar su mejilla sin dejar de sonreírle ella también notó a Neji a su lado.

—Yusuke, él es Neji, ¿recuerdas?, uno de mis compañeros de equipo de los que te conté— volteó hacia Neji extendiendo la mano hacia Yusuke señalandolo— Neji, él es Yusuke, es ayudante de mi abuelo en su taller de armas desde qué era niño, crecimos juntos por un tiempo antes de que fuera a Konoha y convertirme en ninja, él es mi hermano pequeño.

—Si como sea, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo estorbo?, no soy tu hermano no compartimos sangre tonta— miró enojado a Tenten, ignoró la presentación de Neji y caminó siguiendo su caminó inicial hacía la casa al lado del gran almacén.

—El tonto aquí eres tú— hizo un puchero molesta—¿Dónde está el abuelo Shiro?

—¿Dónde más crees?— Yusuke lanzó un bufido molesto alejándose de ellos, Neji notó que su mirada hacia él no había sido para nada amable— en la casa revisando algunos contratos, la guerra dejó un desastre en cuanto a entregas, cumplimos con todo los encargos, después de unos años de regalías ahora tenemos que cobrar.

Se metió a la casa dejándolo la puerta abierta para que ellos pasarán, Tenten sonrió hacía Neji y él solo alzo la ceja sin entender.

—Descuida le caes bien, tiene una actitud difícil es normal en él, fue adoptado por el abuelo como su aprendiz poco despues de que su madre lo abandonara, es como un hermano pequeño para mi— contó Tenten con algo de nostalgia, después miró a la casa y caminó para entrar— vamos entremos te presentaré a mi abuelo Shiro.

Neji siguió a Tenten entrando por fin a la casa, está delante de él se detuvo en la entrada dejando su mochila de viaje en el sofá cercano, el chico observó todo con atención aquella casa era acogedora el olor a metal estaba combinado con la madera de los cimientos de la casa.

—¡Abuelo Shiro!— Tenten se dirigió hacía un anciano que estaba frente a Yusuke analizando el contenido de la caja que el cargaba desde el almacén, este volteó hacia ella sorprendido y después sonrió alegre hacía ella.

El mayor llevaba lentes y cabello canoso corto, encorvado un poco ayudándose a caminar con un bastón, Neji notó de inmediato los ojos castaños iguales a los de Tenten.

—Mi querida nieta— el anciano sonrió mientras la castaña se acercó a abrazarlo—¿Qué te trae por aquí?, vaya sorpresa, debiste de avisar me podría dar un infarto en cualquier momento mocosa y sería enteramente tu culpa.

—Vamos abuelo Shiro, sé cuánto te agradan las sorpresas— Tenten se separó con una gran sonrisa hacía él, volteó a ver a Neji y se colocó a su lado tomándolo del antebrazo— abuelo Shiro él es Neji Hyuga, lo traje aquí para presentartelo.

—Es un placer conocerlo— Neji se inclinó hacia el mayor en señal de respeto, Tenten continuó hablando.

—Él y yo vamos a casarnos abuelo— Tenten sonrió con entusiasmo y su abuelo mostró gran sorpresa en su rostro.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera hablar, un estruendo llamó a todos la atención volteando a ver a Yusuke que se encontraban ya en el suelo recogiendo las barras de metal que se encontraban en el interior la caja qué él había cargado y dejado caer por accidente al sorprenderse de lo que Tenten acababa de decir.

—Yusuke ten más cuidado— el anciano frunció el ceño hacia él mientras lo veía recoger las barras, Tenten se separó de Neji y se agachó a ayudar al menor a recoger todas las barras— ya las examiné así que regresalas al almacén, produciremos más de ellas sí no es que las terminas de romper primero mocoso.

—Lo siento abuelo Shiro—Yusuke no miró a nadie, se dedicaba a recoger cuantas barras podía y regresarlas a la caja.

— Ay sigues siendo un desastre pequeño Yusuke— la castaña mencionó con un puchero y luego sonrió ayudándolo.

Neji observó con atención como la expresión de Yusuke se volvió sombría, sus labios formaban una línea con ligera presión de molestia y sus manos temblaban de extraña al recoger las barras.

—Así que te casarás con mi nieta jovencito— Neji observó de nuevo al abuelo de Tenten frente a él.

—Si, eso planeo señor— Neji se volvió a inclinar frente a él— si usted me da su aprobación, prometo cuidar de Tenten siempre.

—Vaya que buena educación tienes jovencito.

Cuando se levantó de su inclinación Neji de inmediato retrocedió al ver venir la punta afilada del término del bastón del anciano, este se contraba apuntando hacia él.

—Y también muy buenos reflejos—Neji miró con extrañeza la sonrisa satisfecha del anciano mientras seguía apuntandole con el bastón armado.

—¡Abuelo Shiro eso no es necesario!— Tenten se había levantado terminando de ayudar a Yusuke que ahora cargaba de nuevo la caja y salió por la puerta con la misma mirada sombría que Neji no paró de notar— no asustes a Neji con tus armas, podrías haberlo lástimado.

—Claro que es necesario mocosa— el mayor dejó de apuntar a Neji y su bastón volvió a ocultar el arma afilada en su punta volviendo a la normalidad recargandose en el, cerró los ojos sonriendo— tu esposo necesita tener los reflejos necesarios para proteger a una distraída como tú que siempre se mete en problemas.

—Abuelo es un Hyuga por si no te diste cuenta, por supuesto que los tiene— Tenten sonrió incómoda.

—Eso noto— el anciano se frotó la barbilla observando de pies a cabeza a Neji— bien, ¿que te parece si vas a ver el almacén querida nieta?, hay algunas armas nuevas en mi colección que puedes agregar a la tuya, dile a Yusuke que te las enseñe.

—Woow, ¿en serio?, gracias abuelo— sonrió entusiasmada los ojos se le iluminaron al pensar en nuevas armas— vamos Neji te enseñaré el almacén donde mi abuelo fábrica todo.

—En realidad, quisiera platicar con tu prometido si no te molesta Tenten— el mayor sonrió amable hacía la chica está se sorprendió— puedes adelantarte, él irá en unos minutos.

Tenten miró hacia Neji para preguntar con la mirada si eso estaba bien para él y este asintió en aprobación, ella salió por la puerta sonriendo pensando de nuevo en las nuevas armas.

—¿Qué te parece una taza de té?, seguramente es de menos cálidad de la que estás costumbrado pero sigue teniendo buen sabor— el abuelo de la chica se dirigió a una pequeña sala después de tomar dos tazas de una pequeña alacena, en el centro de esta había una tetera aún caliente, el anciano le sirvió a Neji té.

—Gracias, es bueno— mencionó Neji de inmediato al probarlo.

—Cuando Tenten quiso ser ninja no me sorprendí y tampoco de lo negué— relato el mayor con los ojos cerrados dando un trago a su té continuó— después de todo estaba en su sangre, mi hija siguió el mismo camino.

La mirada del anciano se dirigió hacia un pequeño mueble donde había varias fotos familiares, Neji observó a más jóven Tenten en varias de ellas y se detuvo en la que una mujer de cabellos castaños sujetaba a un bebé en sus brazos junto a ella había un hombre de cabellos negros sonriendo hacía el bebé.

—Murieron antes de que Tenten pudiera recordarlos, ella estuvo en mi cuidado desde entonces soy lo único que tiene que la conecta a ellos, ella y Yusuke a quién su madre abandonó cuando era niño, son lo más preciado que tengo— el mayor bajó la mirada por unos segundos y después miró a Neji seriamente— por eso es que tengo que aclararte qué si en algún momento llegas a lastimarla yo mismo me encargaré de que te arrepientas, pero no me malinterpretes me pareces un buen muchacho y noto que haces felíz a Tenten sólo con mirarla.

—Entiendo perfectamente, tiene mi palabra, moriría antes de Tenten saliera lastimada de alguna forma, la amo, cuídare bien de ella hasta el último de mis días, en esta vida y en la siguiente— Neji declaró sería y sinceramente haciendo contacto directo con los ojos castaños del mayor.

—Bien, esa era la respuesta esperaba de un muchacho como tú, no me decepcionas — el abuelo de Tenten sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba otro trago de su té.

* * *

—¡Woow increíble!— Tenten admiró el filo del metal de la espada de doble hoja que su abuelo había fabricado— me la llevo, me llevo cuatro de estas, las pondré en mi almacén de inmediato.

Tenten sonrió triunfante hacía Yuske, ella dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que este la ignoró mientras seguía acomodando cajas con barras de metal en ellas, le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

—Oye Yusuke, ¿me estás escuchando?, ¿y a ti que es lo que te pasa?— se acercó a él poniéndose en frente, el sólo le dedicó una mirada nada amistosa, siguió acomodando cajas— oye maleducado no te he visto desde hace años y así es como me recibes incluso te portaste muy grosero con Neji, mmm ni siquiera me has felicitado.

—¿Por qué mierda debería de hacerlo?— dejó la última caja y la encaró molesto.

—Por qué voy a casarme tonto, ¿no te alegras por mi?— Tenten le mostró enojó en su mirada.

Yusuke se alejó de ella y se dedicó a acomodar algunas espadas que Tenten había dejado sin funda.

—No regresaste...— la voz baja y sombría del chico sorprendió de inmediato a la castaña— te esperé y aún después de que la guerra acabó, no lo hiciste...

—Lo siento... mandé cartas al abuelo y a tí... siento haberlos preocupado, había reconstrucciones en la aldea y misiones acerca de la alianza de naciones, estuve ocupada— Tenten bajó la mirada culpable, el tiempo había volado para ella y su vida en Konoha la mantenía ocupada.

—Entoces debiste de haber mandado una carta para anunciarlo también, no se lo que haces aquí— Yuske la encaró molesto— nunca vuelvas aquí ya, largo, vete a jugar a tu casa de muñecas ninjas con tus amigos.

—Oye no seas grosero ustedes siempre serán mi familia, vendré más seguido de ahora en adelante hermanito— Tenten le sonrió acercándose a él, Yusuke retrocedió apretando los puños sin verla a los ojos, bajó su mirada apretando los ojos con furia.

—Siempre fuiste tan distraída que lo odio...— su tono de voz sonó furioso— y yo siempre fui con cobarde... pero al demonio contigo, al fin me había decidido después de tantos años... en cuanto te viera de nuevo... yo... yo iba a decírselo, pero es tu culpa también... no me diste ni siquiera una oportunidad de hacerlo...

—¿Yusuke?, no comprendo, ¿de qué estás hablando?— Tenten miró preocupada y confundida por el arrebato de ira de Yusuke.

—Siempre odie que nunca lo notarás...

Fue apenas un susurro pero con la misma ira que él sentía se aproximó a la chica tomándola por completo por sorpresa, puso violentamente su mano detrás de la nuca de ella empujándola hacía él.

Apenas Tenten sintió los labios de Yusuke haciendo contacto bruscamente con los suyos se asustó por completo, el contacto duro apenas unos segundos antes de que ella tomará sus manos y lo empujará haciéndolo retroceder por completo, tocó sus labios por inercia y después miró al chico con temor, él desvío la mirada hacia un lado apretando los puños.

—Yusuke...

Después el campo de visión de Tenten fue obstruido por una sombra más alta que ella, con el mismo impulso de fuerza y furia que Yusuke había actuado ahora Neji lo hacía.

Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa levantandolo ligeramente, el Byakugan en su rostro se había activado y es que cuando observó todo a Neji no le había importado perder el control de su habilidad activandola con furia.

Yusuke no se quedó atrás le dedicaba la misma mirada de enojo a Neji correspondiendola, colocando sus manos en el agarré de Neji en el cuello de su camisa.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi prometida con esas intenciones o será lo último que hagas— la voz amenazante de Neji le hizo a Tenten reaccionar de inmediato.

—¡Neji no!, detente, bájalo por favor, es un malentendido— Tenten dijo alarmada rápidamente.

Neji desactivó su Byakugan sin dejar de ver furioso al chico, después sólo lo empujó soltandolo, Yusuke cayó al lado de varias lanzas de madera qué cayeron al suelo a su alrededor desacomodandose, este sólo vió hacía el suelo enojado.

Neji volteó hacía Tenten y la tomó de la muñeca derecha sin violencia solo la sacó del almacén, está no protestó bajó la mirada y se dejó llevar por él.

—Eres un maldito idiota Yusuke— el anciano Shiro entró para colocarse frente al chico, sonrió hacía él— si él hubiera decidido dejarte inconsciente y medio muerto yo no hubiera intervenido, te lo merecías.

Yusuke frunció el ceño hacia él desde el suelo, el anciano suspiró cansado.

—Estás confundido, eso que sientes por Tenten no es amor de pareja maldito mocoso, estás tan encerrado en tu mundo que no te permites conocer la diferencia entre eso y un amor protector por tu familia— el anciano le miró seriamente y luego cerró los ojos— en todos estos años esa es la razón por la cual nunca te atreviste a más con ella, la vez como una hermana mayor, sólo eres un mocoso al que le falta madurar.

Yusuke sólo miró hacía abajo molesto, sus abuelo extendió su bastón hacía él para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Un poco más alejado del almacén de armas y la casa principal Neji detuvo su paso, Tenten no lo miró pero notó que él si lo hacía con atención, esperó el reclamo departe del chico pero lo único que recibio fue que este la tomará de la barbilla con un poco de fuerza obligando a hacer contacto visual, sólo que Neji no la miraba a los ojos si no a sus labios.

—Neji... no es lo que piensas... él me besó... seguramente está confundido... yo lo considero un hermano menor solamente— se aproximó a decir.

—Silencio— Tenten se asustó al oír la voz molesta de Neji— sé que lo que pasó, ví todo desde el comienzo y cuando lo empujaste.

Tenten abrió los ojos cuando Neji pasó su pulgar con algo de presión en sus labios, se asemejaban a alguien que quería limpiar algo con delicadeza y algo de fuerza, Tenten cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Neji hacia lo mismo tres veces seguidas.

Cuando terminó ella abrió los ojos observando cómo Neji ahora la veía directo a los ojos castaños.

—Estos labios son míos Tenten, ten más cuidado con ellos ¿quieres?

Tenten se sonrojó de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

Después de pasar el día junto con su abuelo, ella y Neji se pusieron en marcha hacía la aldea de nuevo a la mañana siguiente, Tenten observó al rededor del campo de entrenamiento de sus abuelo, Yusuke no había aparecido de nuevo ante ellos.

Listos para irse el anciano Shiro despedía a la pareja en la puerta de su casa.

—Es bueno verte feliz mi querida Tenten, tus padres están velando por tu felicidad no lo olvides— su abuelo le sonrió y Tenten lo abrazó, después se dirigió a Neji— a ti jovencito fue un placer conocer, te pido una disculpa en nombre del idiota inmaduro de mi nieto.

—El placer es mío, gracias por recibirme— Neji se inclinó ligeramente frente a él.

—Que molestia abuelo Shiro, no tienes que disculparte por mí, no soy un niño pequeño.

Los tres observaron a Yusuke sobando su cabeza apenado, miró hacia Neji y se inclinó hacia él y Tenten.

—Lamento todo, felicidades a los dos por su compromiso, lamento el malentendido estaba confundido, amo a Tenten, ella es mi preciada hermana aunque no compartimos sangre— se levantó frunciendo el ceño hacia Neji— así que más te vale cuidarla o el abuelo y yo te daremos una paliza que no olvidarás.

Extendió la mano hacía Neji y el Hyuga la estrechó asistiendo con la cabeza haciendo las paces con él.

Tenten sonrió hacía él y lo abrazó.

—Gracias pequeño Yusuke has crecido mucho, estoy orgullosa.

—Si como sea— el chico desvío la mirada sonrojándose, Tenten río divertida.

Regresaron a Konoha después de despedirse a la distancia de ellos.

* * *

Otra capítulo más, espero que les guste tanto como el anterior:3, gracias por leer y comentar:) que tengan una bonita semana:D

Aoi phantomhive: hola nena gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios, me alegra saber que te guste tanto la historia espero que te diga gustando como hasta ahora, feliz cumpleaños atrasado jaja y feliz navidad espero que te la hayas pasado bien, igual disfruta de estos días de fiesta, en serio gracias por leer y comentar, cuidate mucho deseos de inspiración en todo lo que hagas en tu vida diaria❤️ nos estamos leyendo❤️


	17. Imaginarnos juntos es de lo más sencillo

**Imaginarnos juntos es de lo más sencillo**

—Sigo creyendo que esto es innecesario— Tenten entrecerró los ojos moviendo su boca de lado.

Neji sólo le dedicó una mirada sería, encontrándose a su lado en aquel dojo vacío de la mansión Hyuga.

—Lo sé, sé ya discutimos esto en una gran pelea— alzó las manos despreocupada— pero seguía creyendo que podía ganar al final, después de todo aquella ceremonia de presentación solo fue una formalidad pensé que esto lo sería también y que no era necesario pasar más horas encerrada memorizado cosas.

—Esto es más práctica que teoría— Señaló Neji— quisiera ser más específico pero no podré explicarlo a la perfección hasta que lo hagas por ti misma.

Tenten suspiró rendida ante su prometido, en ese preciso instante la puerta fue abierta con delicadeza y una mujer joven entró por ella, el rostro de Tenten mostró sorpresa ya que pensó ver a una persona mayor pero la chica que parecía tener la misma edad que ellos, la Hyuga tenía al igual que Neji una banda que cubría su frente, pertenecía a la rama secundaría.

—Tenten, ella es Nozomi— Neji extendió una mano hacia la chica para presentarla— ella se encargará de enseñarte lo esencial en modales femeninos.

Tenten no dejaba de admirar no solo lo jóven que era la chica si no que sus movimientos eran delicados y cuidados en todo momento, iguales a los de Hinata.

—Sera un placer para mí ayudar Neji-sama, Tenten-san—Nozomi se inclinó hacía ellos, Tenten se dió cuenta que hasta su voz era delicada.

—Gracias— Tenten juntó las dos manos y sonrió hacía ella.

Nozomi le dedicó una mirada sería y Tenten trago saliva.

—Una inclinación se corresponde con otra en señal de respeto Tenten-san, los ruidos como aplausos o cualquier unión con las manos está visto como informalidad, de igual manera trabajaremos en la posición adecuada de su espalda al pararse.

Y Tenten dejó de sonreír, al procesar todo y miró a Neji en busca de auxilio, este sólo camino hacia la puerta.

—Vendre por tí en dos horas— la miró de reojo sonriendo de lado, y Tenten entrecerró los ojos, él estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento— Nozomi no se necesita que aprenda todo, sólo lo escencial.

—Entendido Neji-sama— sonrió ligeramente hacia Neji haciendo otra inclinación antes de que el chico saliera por la puerta y las dejará a solas.

Nozomi la miró de pies a cabeza e hizo a Tenten sentirse incómoda, ella se sonrió pero la chica Hyuga no dejó de verla de manera sería.

—Trabajaremos en su postura primero Tenten-san— declaró rápidamente.

—¿Mi postura?— Tenten seguío sonriendo incómoda— ¿qué tiene de malo?

—De lo poco que he llevado observándola se inclina hacia delante al mirar a las personas— Nozomi cerró los ojos y a Tenten se le asemejó cuando Neji analizaba y explicaba las cosas— puede incomodar el espacio de las personas que no la conocen, sus hombros deben ir ligeramente hacia atras, da más formalidad y seriedad para dar una buena impresión a un adulto.

—Lo siento, realmente son muchas cosas de las que no me doy cuenta— Tenten tomó su barbilla pensativa después volvió a sonreír— bien Nozomi-san daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

La Hyuga no le regresó en ningún momento la sonrisa a Tenten.

Apenas podía creer que estuviera cargando libros sobre su cabeza, como en los cuentos de fantasía que había leído cuando era niña, libros pesados los cuales se caían cada vez que caminaba aunque fuera un poco.

—No incline tanto las rodillas Tenten-san— Nozomi ordenó con una voz severa— trate de caminar más despacio.

—Eso intento— Tenten lloró internamente al regresar a la línea de inició que Nozomi había marcado en el suelo con tiza.

Volvió a colocar los libros sobre su cabeza pero falló después de cinco pasos en su camino.

—De nuevo Tenten-san— ordenó Nozomi con seriedad.

A Tenten le dolía los hombros, la mitad del cuello y la espalda, su capacidad de resistencia al entrenamiento de cada día le había sido útil para aguantar más de una hora en el mismo ejercicio.

—¿Observa los borrones de la tiza en el piso?— Nozomi se colocó frente a ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— no está dando su mayor esfuerzo Tenten-san.

—Lo hago— mencionó Tenten irritada.

—No lo parece.

Tenten guardó silencio y lo volvió a intentar fallando, los libros caían de su cabeza por la falta de estabilidad.

La puerta se abrió y Neji vió a Tenten intentar por última vez fallando al darse cuenta de que él estaba presente.

—Es suficiente por hoy Nozomi gracias— la Hyuga se inclinó hacia él sonriendo un poco—Te verá mañana a esta hora.

—Como usted diga Neji-sama— se inclinó hacia Tenten— gracias por sus esfuerzos de hoy Tenten-san.

Tenten se inclinó ligeramente pero Nozomi no la volteó a ver ni siquiera un poco antes de salir por la puerta.

Tenten frunció el ceño irritada de inmediato.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" pensó sin recordar que Neji seguía ahí.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño de esa manera hacía ella— mencionó el Hyuga.

—Es demasiado sería para su edad y demasiado estricta— la castaña cruzó los brazos en su pecho mirando de lado.

—Ella es la mejor en lo que hace, su madre le enseñó todo lo que hace— explicó Neji— su madre educó en modales a Hinata, Hanabi y a mi.

—Lo siento, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada como tú a esta clase de cosas— habló desanimada, se daba cuenta de que había exagerado un poco.

—Tranquilizate Tenten, es sólo la primera clase— se acercó a ella y la castaña correspondió su mirada y asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón— ahora vamos, tenemos que ir a un lugar.

—¿Eeehh?— protestó Tenten de inmediato— Neji espera un poco, necesito descansar, mi espalda está matandome.

—Descansaras, no te preocupes— sonrió de lado y la tomó de la mano, Tenten se dejó llevar con un suspiro cansado.

Caminaron por la aldea hasta que se detuvieron en cierto edificio que a Tenten le gustó a simple vista, la chica se dejó guiar por Neji y subieron hasta el tercer piso de el, el Hyuga abrió la puerta frente a ellos al subir y Tenten lo quedó boca abierta.

Era un espacio extenso con algunos muebles pero no los suficientes para llenarlo, se podía observar cierto pasillo por donde habían habitaciones, Tenten observó el fondo del espacio y vio un ventanal con vista hacia el término de la aldea y sus bosques alrededor de ella, la chica no pudo dejar de imaginarse el atardecer visto desde aquel balcón.

—Neji, ¿que es...

—¿Y bien?, ¿que opinas?, puedo ver en tu expresión que te gustó— sonrió hacía ella— es nuestro.

—Espera, ¿Qué?— frunció ligeramente el ceño hechando un vistazo más al departamento—¿estás bromeando?, este lugar debe de costar una fortuna.

—Ser un Hyuga tiene sus ventajas ¿sabes?— dijo burlonamente hacia ella.

—Tu...¿pagaste por el?—le mencionó incómoda.

—Hace tiempo quería un lugar así— explicó con tranquilidad— ahorré y pagué por un departamento más chico, mi padre dejó un tipo de ahorros como herencia que Hiashi-sama solo me dió a conocer después de la guerra, encontré este lugar— abrazo a Tenten por detrás recargandose ligeramente en los hombros de la chica que lo escuchaba atentamente—créeme no fue tan difícil imaginarme viviendo aquí contigo, de hecho fue lo más sencillo de todo.

Tenten sonrió ruborizada y se volteó para abrazar a Neji.

—Si es tu manera de decirme que venda mi departamento pues enterate de que fallaste con tu primer intento— Sonrió desafiante hacía él.

—Puedes quedarte con el— le sonrió de la misma manera correspondiendo— de otra manera ,¿a dónde más podrías huir después de una de nuestras futuras peleas?, me será menos complicado que buscarte por toda la aldea, estará bien de esa manera por tu bien y el mío.

—Como siempre todo tienes que planearlo estratégicamente a tu conveniencia, ¿No es así?, ¿Neji Hyuga?— respondió provocativa.

Lo besó colgándose de su cuello y Neji correspondió de inmediato, incluso con más profundidad de lo que ella esperó pero aún así se dejó llevar tanto que ni se dió cuenta que Neji la hizo retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás recargandola en una de las paredes blancas de lo que parecía ser con algo de su imaginación un área de descanso.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire sus miradas se encontraron, no mencionaron ninguna palabra durante segundos, después Neji sonrió ligeramente y besó el cuello de Tenten, está soltó un suspiro al sentir los labios fríos de Neji contra su piel, pequeños besos algunos más duraderos que otros, la castaña cerró los ojos disfrutando todo contacto con Neji, inclusive sus manos que recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, Tenten volvió en sí cuando sintió la mano derecha de Neji bajando cuidadosamente por sus caderas de camino a su entrepierna.

Tenten reaccionó sonrojándose y cerrando los ojos, su cuerpo se tensó y dejó de abrazar a Neji como lo hacía, este lo notó de inmediato y se detuvo en seco, el cuerpo de Tenten sé encontraba totalmente tenso, al mirarla observó a la castaña con presión en los ojos cerrados y su rostro completamente rojo, sus manos se encontraban a cada lado de su cuerpo formando un puño con ellas recargadas en la pared.

—Tenten

Cuando escuchó la voz de Neji pronunciar su nombre tranquilamente abrió los ojos poco a poco para mirarlo y se dió cuenta de la reacción que había tenido, se avergonzó más al ver al chico mirándola con atención en cada una de sus expresiones.

—¿Estás bien?— dijo con tono preocupado—no quise...

—Lo siento, perdón, lo lamento — Tenten habló rápidamente nerviosa y bajó la mirada— no fue mi intención... no es que no quiera...es decir si quiero claro que quiero... es sólo que...

—Cálmate— Tenten volvió de inmediato a sostener la mirada aperlada— no voy a obligarte a nada si no estás lista ¿entiendes?

Tenten sólo asintió con la cabeza y después abrazó a Neji y este correspondió.

Tenten tenía tantas dudas, preguntas y miedos en su mente, cerró los ojos pensó que era tiempo de buscar el consejo de una buena amiga.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado perdón por la tardanza pero escribí varias veces este capítulo y no quedaba satisfecha de que era de la misma calidad que los otros hasta que pummm listo salio este y espero haberlo logrado me gustó escribirlo al final, ¿Neji y Tenten viviendo juntos? estoy segura de que más de una imaginamos eso️, mis maldiciones hacia Kishimoto llegarán de generación en generación por siempre y para siempre hasta JapónxD

Sin más por el momento espero que estén bien, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo:3


	18. La mejor de mis decisiones

Cuando la risa de Temari estalló Tenten se hundió en su silla al sentir todas las miradas alrededor enfocadas en ella, se sonrojó de la vergüenza e hizo un puchero hacia su amiga.

—Vamos Temari no seas tan cruel— le mencionó desviando la mirada.

—Es que... es que no puedo creerlo— dijo entre risas limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos— te imagino ahí paralizada, eres muy inocente Tenten.

—Es sólo que...— miró preocupada — no sabía cómo reaccionar, fue muy repentino.

—Eres una tonta no me sorprende nada que acudieras a mi por un consejo— Temari le mostró una enorme sonrisa divertida para tomaba un trago de café— créeme eso fue una sabía decisión y no pareces tomarlas siempre.

—¡Temari!— entrecerró los ojos hacía ella aún con su puchero en la boca— si hubiera querido que se burlaran de mi molestándome hubiera acudido a Sakura o a Ino.

—Ok, lo siento relájate, sólo me pareció divertido— la rubia cenizo levantó las manos restándole importancia— en realidad eres adorable e ingenua— le sonrió con maldad para después hablar de nuevo— es parte de ti ser así, siempre recibirás antes de dar, me imagino que al Hyuga le gustan así, ya sabes él siempre "dará"

—¡Temari!— volvió a fruncir el ceño hacia ella está vez con todo su rostro sonrojado, Temari volvió a reír ante la reacción.

—Perdón te prometo que fue el último— río un poco más antes de volverle a sonreír y Tenten se relajó tomando un poco de su propia taza con café.

—Creo que quizás esté enojado conmigo o algo así— bajó la mirada preocupada— no lo sé... después de lo que pasó... apenas y me toma de la mano como antes, ha pasado una semana y ni siquiera nos hemos besado de nuevo— se hundió en su silla un poco más sin animo tapó su cara con las dos manos— ¡Lo arruiné todo!

—Vamos no seas tan dramática— rodó los ojos mientras habló— no has arruinado nada, apuesto a que sólo te da tu espacio Tenten eso es predecible en alguien tan calculador como él, deberías hablarlo.

—Apenas he tenido tiempo, el clan Hyuga y la preparación me ha tenido ocupada— suspiró recordando sus estrictas lecciones de modales con Nozomi.

—Ya tendrás tiempo después de todo es tu futuro esposo— le miró con obviedad— ahora dime qué fue lo que te detuvo.

—Yo... no lo sé— se sonrojó jugando con sus manos— es que yo nunca he...

—Es normal tonta tienes que relajarte, simplemente dejarte llevar, no hay una manera de hacerlo bien a la primera pero estas con quién amas ¿no?— le dio una última mirada antes de tomar un sorbo más de su taza— no deberías preocuparte tanto, él no te va a juzgar mal.

—Me tomó por sorpresa— hizo una mueca incómoda sonriendo con nervios.

—Todos los hombres piensan en eso todo el tiempo— la rubia suspiró negando con la cabeza— hasta el hombre más educado como lo es Neji Hyuga— alzó la ceja hacía ella— ¿qué es lo que esperabas?, en algún momento deben hacerlo, ¿te tengo que explicar cómo se hacen los bebés Tenten?

—Pensé que sería después de casarnos... con lo reservado que es Neji no pensé que ocurriera tan pronto— rio ligeramente nerviosa.

—¿Acaso eres mi abuela?, son tiempos distintos tonta, es normal incluso si no hay matrimonio de por medio— la apuntó con el dedo índice y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Tú y Shikamaru...— abrió los ojos sorprendida, Temari abrió los ojos de igual manera pero sonrojándose en el proceso.

—Claro que sí tonta, es normal que dos personas que quieren estar juntos hagan esas cosas ya te lo dije— cerró los ojos molesta.

—Lo entiendo, entonces tengo que remediarlo— tomó su mentón pensando en una solución, Temari sonrió cómplice y se levantó de la mesa de aquella cafetería de la aldea llamando la atención de Tenten.

—En ese caso estás con la persona indicada— colocó dinero sobre la mesa y tomó a Tenten por los hombros haciendo que se levantara.

—¿Aah?, ¿Qué haces?, ¿a dónde me llevas?— preguntó mientras era guiada por la rubia ceniza que no quitaba su sonrisa provocativa.

—A conseguir algo de ropa especial para dejar babeando con una sola mirada al Hyuga— le guiñó el ojo de manera traviesa— así que ya guarda silencio y confía en mí.

Tenten se sonrojó pero se dejó llevar por Temari a la tienda de ropa interior para mujer.

* * *

—Demonios— resopló mientras apresuraba el paso en los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga.

Cuando abrió la puerta del salón principal donde tomaba sus clases con Nozomi a diario, esta le dedicó una mirada molesta.

—Tenten-san es una falta de respeto hacia el tiempo de los demás llegar tarde— cerró los ojos con la misma expresión.

—Lo lamento Nozomi-san— se inclinó a ella por unos minutos— es sólo que una amiga me entretuvo y perdí la noción del tiempo.

—No me interesa su vida personal Tenten-san, en un futuro ahorre las explicaciones que no le pidieron, puede incomodar a alguien es parte de sus modales.

Tenten suspiró acostumbrada a los regaños de Nozomi y decidió cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, colocó el paquete rosa dentro de su bolsillo y miró con atención hacia la chica Hyuga sentada frente a ella, fue cuando notó la pequeña mesa entre ellas con una tetera y tazas de té que parecían antiguas y delicadas.

—Gracias por esperar a que la invite a sentarse Tenten-san es un punto a su favor— Nozomi extendió la mano frente a ella para indicarle el permiso de sentarse frente a ella, Tenten obedeció y se sentó como ella le había enseñado sintió la mirada de Nozomi cuando lo hizo ella asintió con la cabeza dando su aprobación y Tenten sonrió triunfante— hoy vamos aprender algo nuevo, insignificante pero ha pasado de generación en generación en el clan Hyuga, una ceremonia del té.

Tenten observó con sorpresa las delicias tazas frente a ella.

—Son muy hermosas.

—Gracias por su admiración— Nozomi cerró los ojos mientras hablaba— ahora permítame continuar, generaciones atrás se llevaba una ceremonia frente a todo el clan entre esposos, en donde la prometida servía por primera vez el té a su ya esposo, no debe preocuparse por qué esta costumbre ya no se hace pero es parte de una tradición, por favor aceptela y adoptela como una bienvenida al clan Hyuga.

—Si— Tenten asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada.

—Bien empezaré con enseñarle lo escencial— Nozomi tomó la tetera y una taza frente a ella y Tenten observó cómo la tomaba con delicadeza en un ligero movimiento y servía con gracia el te en la taza— intente imitar mis pasos a la perfección, recuerde cada movimiento, la cantidad necesaria de té sin llenar por completo el vaso ni salpicar al servir o al terminar, ahora es su turno.

Cuando Tenten tomó la tetera pesaba más de lo que se imaginó que pensaría, su posición educada en la mesa se descompuso.

—Con delicadeza Tenten-san, vuelta a poner su espalda recta.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos hacía hacía la taza y dirigió la tetera para servir el té, las pequeñas gotas salpicaron la mesa y los alrededores, Tenten tampoco calculó el peso del líquido y terminó regando un poco al llenarlo por completo, la castaña cerró los ojos esperando el regaño severo de Nozomi pero escuchó algo muy simple.

—De nuevo.

Y así Tenten pasó toda la tarde tratando de lograrlo, unas veces más su espalda perdía compostura otras veces salpicaba de más el té y por último siempre llenaba de más la taza.

—Entienda que debe hacerlo con cuidado— la voz severa de Nozomi se escuchó después de su último intento fallido, la chica Hyuga limpió de nuevo los restos de líquido de la mesa y rellenó la tetera de nuevo— sus modos son torpes, esfuercese más.

—Esta tetera pesa mucho ¿de qué está hecha?— Tenten preguntó molesta desviando su atención.

—De rocas de un manantial antiguo— respondió Nozomi de inmediato— de nuevo.

—Quiero descansar me duelen mis brazos y mi espalda— Tenten se quejó masajeando los codos de sus brazos.

—Le recuerdo que llegó tarde Tenten-san— frunció el ceño hacia ella, Tenten podría jurar que su tono de voz cada vez era más alto— de nuevo.

—Solo unos momentos Nozomi-san, le prometo que lo lograré— Tenten sonrió hacía ella de manera amable.

—De nuevo— está vez la voz de la chica sonó más grave y sin la delicadeza que le caracterizaba.

—Oye no tienes que enojarte tanto, lo siento en serio pero si no descanso mis manos no podrán con el dolor después.

—¿Acaso esto es para ti un juego?, ¡Tómatelo más en serio!

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la furia en la voz de Nozomi.

—Nozomi-san...

—¡Eres tan irritante que ya casi no lo aguanto!— Nozomi apretó los puños recargandolos en la mesa— y no logro descifrarlo... no logro entender cómo una persona como tú fuera elegida por Neji-sama

Tenten abrió aún más los ojos atónita.

—¿qué es lo que...tratas de decir?— apenas artículo hacia ella sin entender completamente.

—Una persona como tú... una persona como tú que sonríe así... que sonríe con esa facilidad— Nozomi entrecerró los ojos furiosa— no te acepto, no acepto que seas la esposa del representante de la rama secundaria... ¿qué podrías saber tú?... no lo entenderías nunca— Nozomi golpeó con sus puños la mesa haciendo retumbar las tazas y la tetera— ¡Nunca entenderás lo que es la libertad para las personas que siempre estuvimos encerradas!

Después de unos minutos atónita Tenten bajó la mirada triste y se levantó.

—Lo siento... tienes razón, y al igual que tú no sé la razón por la que Neji me eligió...— caminó hacia la puerta y habló antes de abrirla— no podré entender nunca por todo lo que pasaron pero no son los únicos con una lucha interna con ustedes mismos... pero estamos ante otras generaciones, Neji y Hinata consiguieron cambios y lo seguirán haciendo si confían en ellos— volteó hacia Nozomi antes de irse y sonrió un poco— gracias a ellos tus hijos no llevarán una marca maldita la cual ocultar y tendrán la libertad de casarse con quién aman... no sé porque ellos eligieron a personas tan libres como Naruto o yo... pero creo que con todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora, las decisiones que han tomado... se han ganado que confíen por completo en ellos.

Cuando abrió la puerta frente a ella reconoció a Neji que la miraba son los ojos ligeramente abiertos, después de unos momentos sorprendida desvío la mirada y volvió a masajear sus codos.

—Lo siento Neji, me tomaré un breve descanso— sonrió pero ya no volteó a verlo simplemente caminó por el pasillo perdiéndose a simple vista, el no se movió simplemente la observó con seriedad mientras se iba.

—Neji-sama, lamento mi comportamiento— los ojos aperlados de Neji miraron a Nozomi haciendo una total inclinación en el suelo.

—No es conmigo que tienes que disculparte— Nozomi no se movió mientras Neji hablaba— disculpate con la futura esposa del líder de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, merece tanto respeto como el me das ahora mismo a mi, no vuelvas a dirigir un tono agresivo hacia ella de ese modo, ella se convertirá en mi igual y si la ofendes me ofendes a mi.

Nozomi escuchó las pisadas de Neji al irse y se levantó con la mirada baja y triste al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Tenten caminó sin rumbo hasta detenerse en uno de los puentes de la aldea, en el punto más alto se sentó en una de las esquinas y observó el río correr recargada en el barandal que se ajustaba a su altura, suspiró cansada, le dolían los brazos y la espalda, pocas personas cruzaban el puente detrás de ella fue así cuando sintió una presencia que se detuvo.

— Pareces una niña al mover los pies en el aire de esa manera.

Tenten detuvo el movimiento inconsciente de sus piernas que quedaban en el aire, se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Neji se sentó a su lado.

—Tal vez tiene razón— Tenten miró su reflejo en el agua del rio— no comprendo todo lo que sufriste... no podré hacerlo aunque quisiera entenderlo... quizás después discutamos por esa misma razón y tal vez esto no funcione como quisieramos...

—No quisiera que lo hicieras Tenten— ella le observó ligeramente sorprendida, él miraba hacia el rio— el pasado es útil cuando es algo de lo que se aprende, pero es igual de útil cuando lo dejas ir... quiero un futuro contigo Tenten, cuando lo tenga y se convierta en presente quiero voltear hacía atrás y saber que estuviste en mi pasado junto a mi sin importar cuanto dolor sufrí antes de ti... con tu sonrisa será suficiente para saber que fuiste la mejor de mis decisiones.

Tenten sonrió y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, Tenten volvió a mover sus piernas en el aire como si quisiera alcanzar el agua con ellas, Neji sonrió mientras probó moverlas de la misma manera.

* * *

Hola espero que se encuentren bien, lamento la tardanza tuve algunas dificultades pero espero normalizarme con esta y mis otras historias pendientes, muchas gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado:D


	19. Mi último y primer pensamiento

Después de dar un suspiro agotada Tenten volvió a tomar la pesada tetera y sirvió té viendo de nuevo como tiraba un poco de este sobre la pequeña mesa de madera al hacerlo.

—¿Algún consejo Nozomi-san?— después de limpiar Tenten le sonrió apenada a la chica Hyuga frente a ella que no había dicho nada desde que llegó, sólo observaba a Tenten con atención.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— Nozomi frunció ligeramente el ceño hacia ella.

—¿De qué hablas?, es parte de la tradición que tengo que conocer para ser esposa de Neji.

—No hablaba de eso — Nozomi torcío la boca enojada— pensé que pedirias a otra persona para las lecciones, sin embargo no se que lo hago aquí.

—No quiero otra persona— Tenten le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Te ofendí ¿recuerdas?

—Yo no lo sentí como una ofensa— Tenten tomó su barbilla pensativa— más bien era frustración por querer saber razones que nadie te explicó, no es culpa de nadie.

—Este intento de amabilidad falsa no hará que te acepte— Nozomi apretó los dientes tratando de no sacar su enojo de nuevo.

—No es ningún intento sobre nada Nozomi-san— Tenten le volvió a sonreír— escucha sé que eres la mejor en lo que haces, Neji me lo dijo así que con tus consejos estoy más que segura de que dominaré todo esto.

Nozomi suspiró liberando el estrés que aquello le provocaba todo aquello.

Bajó la mirada pensativa porque creyó que aquello sería diferente, que la persona frente a ella exigiría una disculpa a través de Neji y ella tendría que inclinarse por obligación para darla, sin embargo fue llamada a la sala principal de siempre y ella se encontraba ahí con aquella boba sonrisa y diciéndole estaba lista para seguir con las lecciones.

—No te acepto como líder de mi rama ni lo haré no importa cuánto me sonrias de esa manera— Nozomi levantó la vista hacia Tenten que expresó ligera sorpresa— te inclinas hacia la izquierda sin darte cuenta, debes mantener el equilibrio de los dos lados por lo que pesada que es la tetera.

—Nozomi-san, en verdad lo siento pero pienso que... la única aceptación que necesito es la de Neji, gracias por sus consejos.

Tenten volvió a tomar la pesada tetera e hizo lo que le dijo Nozomi sirviendo el té de manera perfecta sin derramar nada.

Nozomi sonrió al ver a la castaña con los ojos iluminados viéndo la perfección en su técnica, pensó que tal vez la rama secundaria estaba en buenas manos después de todo.

* * *

Al final del día estaba completamente cansado, no había visto a Tenten desde la mañana cuando la dejó en su práctica con Nozomi, cuando fue a buscarla la Hyuga le dijo que ella ya se había ido segundos antes de que él llegara por qué tenía cosas importantes que hacer, así que él regresó a dos juntas más del clan y cuando salió de la mansión se dio cuenta de que casi oscurecia.

Fue hacía el departamento de Tenten pero lo único que encontró fue una nota clavada en la puerta con un Kunai.

"Sé que estabas ocupado me tomé el día para llevar varias cosas de mi departamento a nuestro nuevo hogar para comenzar con la mudanza, te veo ahí.

Obviamente, Tenten :P"

Obedeció a la nota y entró a su nuevo departamento, observó que ahora había un par de muebles llenando el espacio vacio de la sala.

—¿Neji?— la voz de Tenten se escuchó lejana de donde él se encontraba, observó con curiosidad una de las habitaciones principales.

—Si soy yo, lo siento tardé un poco en la última reunión, quizás quieras ir por algo de cenar— se acercó a la puerta y antes de abrirla escuchó cajones cerrándose.

—Antes tengo algo que mostrarte— la voz de Tenten sonó algo nerviosa detrás de la puerta— ¿que esperas?, entra ya Hyuga.

Neji sonrió de lado ante la provocación de Tenten cuando abrio la puerta se quedó atónito mirando a Tenten y lo que ella llevaba puesto sólo un un conjunto de ropa interior de color rosa y bordado con algunas flores al rededor, el pelo completamente suelto, ella le miró provocativa con una mano en su cintura desde el medio de la habitación donde ahora habían algunos muebles de madera como un tocador, un closet y una cama completamente nueva que Neji había comprado semanas atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes Neji?— caminó hacia él lentamente cruzando una pierna frente a la otra, tal y como lo había practicado con Temari— ¿Hay algo mal?, algo de todo esto que... ¿no te guste?

Siguió caminando mientras él se quedaba mirándola detenidamente, y en el momento en que Tenten tropezó con sus mismos pies al cruzarlos el reaccionó arrodillándose para ayudarla.

—Auchh demonios— sobo las rodillas sobre las que cayó.

—¿Tenten estás bien?— la tomó por los hombros y Tenten hizo una mueca incómoda con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

—No, no lo está— desvío la mirada apenada— lo arruiné de nuevo, y ahora ni siquiera querrás besarme otra vez...

El acercamiento y el beso que Neji le robó la tomaron por sorpresa, se sonrojó de nuevo cuando él se separó ella notó su sonrisa.

—Neji...

Sin decir nada pasó sus manos por debajo de sus rodillas y su espalda, la levantó de golpe y Tenten dio un respingo cuando su espalda tocó el colchón de la cama, no paró de estar sorprendida en ningún momento ni siquiera cuando Neji la aprisionó con su cuerpo en cima de ella y con sus manos de cada lado de su cabeza, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en rostro de Neji al mirarla.

—¿Qué tratabas de hacer Tenten?

La cercanía del cuerpo de Neji la hizo sonrojarse aún más, tomó sus manos y tapó su rostro con ellas.

—Tenten— mencionó ahora de manera seria esperando una respuesta.

—Yo... pensé que tú querías que tú y yo...— destapó poco a poco su rostro y luego desvío la mirada algo enojada— ya sabes... no me hagas decirlo Neji... ese día querías que tú y yo... ya sabes hiciéramos... "eso"... y yo lo arruiné... sabía que estabas molesto... no me habías besado desde ese día...

Escuchó la risa de Neji y se sorprendió luego frunció el ceño de inmediato apenandose más.

Mientras reía se colocó a su lado sentándose en la cama.

—Genial, ahora te burlas de mí, creo que sí estuvieras enojado sería mejor— Tenten cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No estaba ni estoy molesto Tenten— sonrió hacía ella al terminar de reír— sólo te daba un poco de espacio, pensé que lo necesitabas.

"Temari siempre tiene la voz de la razón" Tenten pensó desviando la mirada de nuevo aún apenada y con los brazos cruzados, volvió a sorprenderse de inmediato cuando Neji se colocó arriba de ella de nuevo y aún más cuando notó que él se había quitado su camisa antes de eso, el rostro de ella se volvió a pintar de rojo totalmente.

—Te contaré una tradición más del clan Hyuga, los esposos permanecen un tiempo separados el uno del otro, una semana antes de la boda no pueden verse ni tocarse en esos días, minutos antes de la boda se les confina en un cuarto que está dividido por una manta completamente blanca en donde solo se puede ver la sombra de uno en el lado del otro, ahí se dicen mutuamente sus votos matrimoniales antes de decirlos de manera pública a los invitados, después viene el momento en que se ven por primera vez frente a todos los testigos, en la noche después de la fiesta ellos deben ir por separado a la misma habitación, primero él para esperarla a ella al igual que cuando camina al altar, de ahí él espera hasta la media noche para consumar su amor por primera vez, la luz de la luna es símbolo de prosperidad y tranquilidad en su futuro— hizo una pequeña pausa al sonreír de lado al ver como Tenten escuchaba con atención la historia, se acercó al oído de Tenten para susurrar lo último notando divertido como ella daba un pequeño salto por la cercanía— son tradiciones muy antiguas y es lo bueno de que sean así por que aquellos detalles como "la primera vez" se pueden pasar por alto.

Sonrió divertido al ver a Tenten totalmente avergonzada debajo de él.

—Es... una bonita tradición— Tenten le regresó la sonrisa un poco menos nerviosa de los he había estado anteriormente, bajó la mirada para ver el pecho desnudo de Neji y su sonrisa desapareció, de inmediato e inconscientemente levantó sus manos rozando con la punta de sus dedos la primera cicatriz en el costado derecho de su pecho después deslizó los dedos hacía una más grande que esa justo en el medio de su pecho cerca de su corazón, bajó la mirada para ver una más en el costado izquierdo del abdomen.

—Tus dedos están fríos Tenten— dio un salto dejando de tocar la piel de Neji.

—Lo siento— se hizo más pequeña hundiéndose entre el colchón avergonzada, volvió a ver las cicatrices con seriedad— ¿Qué se sintió?... es decir... estar al borde de...

—¿De la muerte?— completó con seriedad— estuve inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo en las dos ocasiones la diferencia es que en la segunda tú viniste a mi mente antes de perder la consciencia y después al despertar.

—Hablo en serio Neji— rio un poco aún sonrojada.

—Yo también— se colocó al lado de ella cerrando los ojos, Tenten de inmediato se recargó en su pecho en una clase de abrazo.

—Debes descansar, tuviste un día ocupado, si tienes hambre te preparare algo— ella vio los ojos aperlados abrirse y mirarla cuando se rio— y yo con mis ocurrencias.

—Tus ocurrencias siempre son la mejor parte de mi día— acomodó un mechón del cabello castaño de la choca detrás de su oreja, sonrió de lado— por otro lado el color de ese encaje te queda bien no me molestaría para nada que me recibieras con él de vez en cuando.

—Es un alivio que te guste tanto, supongo que ahora no tendré que deshacerme de los otros tampoco— dijo entre una risa traviesa.

—Es suficiente, al diablo el cansancio— dijo de manera rápida mientras rodó de nuevo quedando sobre ella y acercándose para profundizar el beso que le dio.

* * *

Hola espero que estén bien, lamento la tardanza pero al fin pude actualizar primero me enfermé y luego estuve algo ocupada pero al fin pude terminar de escribir el capitulo, gracias por la paciencia, espero que nos leamos pronto, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible esta linda historia que tanto les gusta, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios nos leemos️


	20. Siempre estaré esperándote

Las sábanas eran más suaves de lo que Tenten recordaba, se movió debajo de ellas protestando contra sí misma el haberse despertado.

Sintió como una mano retiraba el cabello castaño desordenado de su rostro, entreabrió los ojos con fastidio protestando con un gemido.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que irme y tú tienes que levantarte e ir con Nozomi

Aún al escuchar la voz de Neji ella volvió a meter su cabeza entre las almohadas de nuevo gimiendo en protesta, Neji suspiró rendido.

-Es mi culpa- rio divertido hacia ella, había decidido provocarla- apartir de hoy se acabarán las caricias después de las nueve.

Tenten levantó una mano tomando su almohada y la arrojó hacía Neji, este la detuvo antes de que lo golpeara, al retirar la almohada vio a una Tenten sonrojada en su totalidad con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Bien, tú ganas- se levantó de la cama aún sonrojada atandose el cabello frente al espejo en una coleta improvisada, vio de reojo las ligeras y casi invisibles marcas en la clavícula, se sonrojó aún más recordando el juego de caricias nada inocente que habían tenido la noche anterior, desvío la mirada dándole la espalda y entrando al baño, habló mientras abría el agua detras de las cortinas y se quitaba la pijama quedando en ropa interior- ¿te veré para almorzar?

-Eso espero- le respondió casi de inmediato en el borde de la puerta del baño observando a Tenten con atención, ella seguía ligeramente sonrojada aún cuando sonrió algo provocativa.

-Podrías... podríamos tomar el baño juntos- desvío la mirada sin poder con la vergüenza de aquella propuesta, después de todo seguía sin mucha experiencia en el tema.

-Ya tomé un baño temprano- Neji cerró los ojos y a Tenten le pareció que él trataba de tranquilizarse, ella lo entendió.

-Es una pena- sonrió divertida.

-Si que lo es- se acercó a ella besándola en la boca de manera rápida- acordamos anoche que iríamos poco a poco Tenten.

-Lo sé- la chica suspiró rendida y luego de recargar sus brazos en los hombros de Neji se acercó para besarlo de nuevo- no tenemos prisa, siempre estaré aquí cada vez que regreses de un día cansado.

-Lo sé- volvió a besarla y esta vez se separó de manera rápida sabiendo que tenía que irse antes de que se arrepintiera de ello.

La mano de Tenten quedó suspendida a medio camino observando a Neji irse, poco después se metió debajo de la regadera y protestó por lo fría que estaba el agua.

Cuando Tenten llegó con Nozomi notó dos cosas, el olor a flores combinado con un poco de humedad y la caja color crema en la mesa frente a la Hyuga.

-Buenos días Nozomi-san- Tenten se inclinó y Nozomi se levantó de inmediato.

-Buenos días Tenten-san- tomó la caja enorme frente a ella y Tenten se dio cuenta de que de ella provenía aquel extraño aroma.

-¿Necesita ayuda?

-No, está bien, sígame.

Tenten la siguio hasta una habitación más grande donde había un espejo y varios clóset, Nozomi colocó la caja en una mesa alta en el centro y la abrió.

El olor inundó la habitación y Tenten observó el blanco resplandeciente de la tela, encima de ella varios pétalos de flores ya marchitas que Nozomi retiró con sumo cuidado al igual que cuando sacó la tela y la extendió frente a Tenten dándoselo.

-Me iré unos segundos y así podrá desvestirse y ponérselo yo le ayudaré con el resto, le suplico tenga cuidado- le dijo con seriedad observando la expresión sorprendida de la chica.

-Esto es...

-El kimono de su ceremonia de matrimonio- respondió la Hyuga de inmediato- tenemos que hacer una prueba para poder darle algunos ajustes, descuide no tardaré nada podrá irse temprano hoy, avíseme cuando haya terminado estaré detrás de la puerta.

Nozomi se retiró y Tenten pasó una de sus manos sintiendo la suavidad de la tela dándose cuenta el por qué la Hyuga le advirtió sobre tener cuidado, era viejo pero no tanto para ser destruido al tacto, Tenten imagino una generación antes de ella usándolo como nuevo, estaba bien cuidado y el blanco de la tela no parecía haber cambiado de tono.

Prosiguió a quitarse la ropa y ponerse el Kimono.

Levantó las manos para deslizar las mangas, observó que sus manos apenas se asomaban después miro a pies la tela se arrastraba en el suelo era claro que alguien más alta que ella, el blanco hacía resaltar su piel un tanto morena tanto que se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Nozomi-san ya puede pasar- dijo alzándo la voz sin dejar de mirarse al espejo, de un segundo a otro la chica Hyuga se colocó a su lado y ajustó la tela del kimono a su cadera, sacando de su bolsillo unos algunos alfileres y clavandolos en los lugares ya medidos- así que, ¿cuál es la historia?

-¿Historia?- Nozomi no volteó a verla mientras ajustaba una de las mangas a la altura de la mano de la chica.

-Si ya sabes... la tradición detrás de esto, no es igual al que Hinata vistió- dijo con curiosidad recordandolo.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, ella es la hija de la rama primaria- hizo ajustes en la otra manga del kimono frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿Esperabas ir a comprar algo más moderno?, este es solo para la ceremonia del clan después de ella puedes usar lo que tú quieras.

-No, no quería decir eso, está muy bien cuidado para ser viejo- Tenten lanzó una risa de incómodidad- bueno al menos eso parece.

-Ha pasado a futuras generaciones en ceremonias de este tipo, los conservamos creyendo en la prosperidad que tuvo la anterior generación, una bendición de nuestros antepasados- Nozomi recorría al rededor de Tenten buscando más ajustes en su cadera.

-Vaya para sufrir varios ajustes de diferentes chicas está muy bien cuidado entonces, es increíble- expresó sorprendida.

-Es la primera vez que se le hace ajustes a este kimono- Nozomi se agachó a sus pies para hacer un ligero dobladillo- sólo ha pasado una generación desde que lo usaron.

Tenten le miró sin entender y cuando Nozomi lo notó suspiró rendida.

\- Es una molestia que yo te lo explique, Neji-sama debió de haberlo hecho ya supongo que lo pasó por alto- siguió trabajando en el dobladillo por un poco más de prisa y cuando se levantó miró seriamente a Tenten y habló de nuevo- éste Kimono le pertenecía a la madre de tu futuro esposo.

Tenten se miró en el espejo de nuevo viendo todos los ajustes de Nozomi quedando mejor de lo que se veía antes.

-Ya veo- sonrió ligeramente- es un honor usarlo entonces, es preciso.

Los toques en la puerta llamaron a atención de ambas y Nozomi acudió a abrirla, dejando ver a un ANBU mensajero del Hokage.

-Tenten Amma se le solicita en la oficina del Hokage de manera inmediata- dicho esto él desapareció.

-¿A mi?, que extraño.

-Como sea Tenten-san ya hemos terminado, puede ir- Nozomi habló hacia ella.

-Si lo entiendo gracias- Tenten se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando estuvo apunto de salir Nozomi habló de nuevo.

-Tenten-san.

-¿Si?- Tenten volteó de inmediato deteniéndose antes de salir.

-He oído que es mala suerte para su matrimonio que su esposo la vea con el vestido de bodas puesto antes de la ceremonia, no me imagino que pasará si toda la aldea la ve- Nozomi sonrió ligeramente- probablemente le caiga un rayo encima o tendrá mil años de mala suerte, aunque podemos evitarlo.

Tenten se dio cuenta de sus error y se disculpó, después de cerrar la puerta esperando a que ella se vistiera de nuevo Nozomi no dejaba de sonreír divertida ante lo descuidada que era la chica.

Tocó dos veces la puerta de la oficina y la abrió casi de inmediato.

-Kakashi-sama, ¿me mandó llamar?- observó no solamente al mayor sentado en el escritorio si no que en la habitación también se encontraba Kiba Inuzuka con Akamaru a su lado.

-Oh Tenten, si te estábamos esperando- Kakashi le sonrió mientras extendía un pergamino frente a ellos- Kiba, Tenten, tengo una misión especial para ustedes dos.

Los chicos escucharon atentamente, era inusual las misiones en aquella época de paz así que ambos estaban extrañados.

-Hay una amenaza de muerte en la residencia de la familia del señor feudal del fuego, ya han evacuado a toda la familia y personal, necesito que vayan e inspeccionen el área en busca de cualquier artefacto explosivo esta misión podría tardar hasta que se aseguren de que no hay amenaza alguna ya- observó primero a la castaña- Tenten necesito tu experiencia en desactivar armas explosivas y colocar trampas en lugares posibles dónde puedan ponerlas para atrapar a los involucrados, necesito que revises el área por completo Kiba te ayudará, entre él y Akamaru pueden rastrear cualquier olor a pólvora, así como brindarte apoyo en cualquier ataque enemigo en el que se vean involucrados.

-Si- respondió Kiba y Akamaru ladro en respuesta también, Kakashi observó a Tenten que solo movió la cabeza en afirmación.

-¿Sucede algo Tenten?- habló el mayor preocupado.

-No, para nada Kakashi-sama, es sólo que necesito preparar algunos pergaminos antes de irme- se giró hacia Kiba- ¿Nos podemos ver en la entrada?

-Tenten, necesitan partir en este momento, informe sobre esto te proporcionarán todo el material que necesites allá- Kakashi la interrumpió seriamente y Tenten bajó la mirada preocupada, él suspiró rendido- estoy al tanto de tu situación, permíteme felicitarte por tu compromiso con Neji pero también necesito recordarte que ambos son ninjas con el suficiente profesionalismo para entender la situación, él entendería lo mismo si fuera al revés- Tenten se disculpó de inmediato- no debes preocuparte le daré aviso al clan Hyuga para que él sea informado de tu partida inmediata.

-Gracias Kakashi-sama.

-Bien ahora vayan- señaló el pergamino frente a él- aquí hay una copia de los planos de la casa, cuento con ustedes.

Incluso después de lo que Kakashi le dijo para tranquilizarla no pensaba en otra cosa que haberle dicho adiós a Neji.

Después de medio día llegaron a la ubicación, de inmediato empezaron la labor de inspeccionar cada parte de la casa.

-¿Encontraste algo Tenten?- la voz de Kiba sonó directo en su oído derecho proveniente del transmisor.

-Nada- Tenten suspiró cansada mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación principal y bajaba las escaleras dirigiéndose al sótano-¿ustedes?

-El terreno está despejado, no hay olores extraños como a pólvora o armas que no se vean a simple vista.

-Entendido- respondió Tenten seriamente al llegar al sótano.

\- ¿Tenten?- la chica notó un poco de pena en el chico al pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Si?- la chica inspeccionaba algunas maderas del techo y del suelo sin ningún interés, si hubiera algo escondido se daría cuenta de inmediato debido a su experiencia.

-Es... escuché lo de tu compromiso, ya sabes cuándo Kakashi-sama lo mencionó... supongo que debo felicitarte.

-Gracias Kiba- respondió la chica secamente y eso la hizo deprimirse aún más, se imaginó que para ese entonces a Neji le habían informado de que había partido en misión, se lo imaginó almorzando solo, suspiró exhausta y después vio una tablilla levantada y la abrió- encontré un dispositivo pero es pequeño, es fácil de manejar para mí, lo desactivaré.

-Bien hecho Tenten- se escuchó a Kiba entusiasmado después de unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar- ammm Tenten... ¿puedo pregúntate algo?

-Si, claro dime- la chica levantó los el dispositivo que estaba rodeado de papel explosivo sin encontrar cables que conectarán con algún otro, empezó a desprender los pergaminos rompiendolos.

-Tú eres... eres una chica...- Kiba parecía avergonzado.

-Si gracias por notarlo ahora ve a contárselo a la aldea- Tenten sonrió divertida.

-Lo siento- Kiba suspiró con algo de vergüenza- no se me da hablar bien de estos temas pero quería preguntarte... ¿cómo fue que le dijiste que si a Neji?, es decir, no me malinterpretes pero en general es un amargado nunca me cayó del todo bien y tú... bueno eres muy alegre, ¿que hizo para convencerte de estar con él?

Tenten rio mientras terminaba de quitar los últimos pergaminos.

-Oye no te burles- Kiba alzó un poco la voz a través del tramisor.

\- Convencerme- dijo entre risas mientras se imaginaba al chico algo avergonzado- no tuvo que convencerme de nada, yo quiero estar con él.

-Bien.

-¿A que chica quieres convencer Kiba?- dijo aún riendo un poco inspeccionado el suelo donde había estado la pequeña bomba.

-Hay una chica, la conocí mientras buscaba el regalo de bodas de Hinata con Shino- hizo una pausa- y es perfecta pero cuando le pedí que fueramos algo, ella se negó, arggg ¡que frustrante! comprendo que Neji tenga novia pero hasta Naruto tuvo a Hinata esto no es una buena reputación para el que será el próximo en la lista en sustituir a Naruto como Hokage después de que haya fallado en su labor- Tenten escuchó como Akamaru ladraba respondiendo al sueño de Kiba.

\- Quizás fuiste demasiado rápido- Tenten volvió a quedar otra tablilla de madera con una navaja, debajo sólo había tierra- ¿la acabas de conocer no?, intenta ser su amigo primero, quizás ella se asustó un poco.

-Mmm si supongo que puede que me haya precipitado un poco- reconoció Kiba- volveré a intentarlo desde esa perspectiva, gracias Tenten.

Pero Tenten no le respondió, ella permanecía sorprendida al encontrar un cable ninja enterrado en la tierra debajo de la tablilla jaló de él extrañada, se levantó rápidamente y buscó a su alrededor, entonces vio lo que no notó antes hilos casi invisibles que se combinaban con la madera tensados en las paredes y el techo, busco el final de estos entrelazados entre sí pero dirigidos a diferentes puntos en el suelo y entre las paredes, cerca del hilo que ella ya había jalado, apenas pudo moverse pero ya era tarde, hizo lo que pudo para protegerse.

-¿Tenten?- fuera de la casa Kiba volvió a llamar a la chica a través del transmisor.

El suelo retumbó y sus oídos se llenaron de un solo estruendo mientras veía la mitad de la casa del señor feudal venirse abajo después de una explosión.

Lamento la tardanza ni yo ni mi inspiración hemos andado muy bien que digamos, pero nada queda abandonado ya saben aquí esta un nuevo capítulo y espero actualizar pronto el siguiente, espero que estén muy bien, cuídense y gracias por leer esta linda historia:3

* * *

Lamento la tardanza ni yo ni mi inspiración hemos andado muy bien que digamos, pero nada queda abandonado ya saben aquí esta un nuevo capítulo y espero actualizar pronto el siguiente, espero que estén muy bien, cuídense y gracias por leer esta linda historia:3


	21. Tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad

Un nombre se repetía muchas veces en su cabeza.

O al menos eso pensó al principio luego de darse cuenta de que en realidad provenía de su oído derecho, no se escuchaba con claridad había algo de interferencia pero aún se escuchaba lo que decía aquella voz masculina.

-Tenten- La voz se escuchó con algo de desesperación-¿me escuchas?

-Si- apenas logró mencionar con su garganta totalmente seca y la presión en el pecho de los escombros arriba de ella.

-Oh gracias a dios Tenten, escucha te sacaré de ahí- le dijo aliviado-Akamaru está escarbando hacia ti y yo le ayudo, quédate conmigo, debes permanecer consciente.

Tenten volvió a quedarse callada, su cabeza punzaba y dolía fuertemente, debajo de ella sólo tierra arriba de ella varias tablillas del mismo tamaño algunas cruzadas como si las hubieran acomodado al rededor de su cuerpo para que los escombros no la aplastaran totalmente.

Un vago momento recordó que aquello había sido una escalera y se había protegido del derrumbe con ella.

-Tenten, responde, quédate conmigo por favor te sacaremos ya viene el apoyo médico- hizo una pausa para hablar con preocupación de nuevo- ¿que tan herida estás?

-Me duele... horriblemente la cabeza- La chica levantó su mano para tocarla y sintió algo húmedo en ella cuando la separó vio la sangre manchado su mano- creo... creo que me golpee fuertemente... estoy... estoy cansada...dormiré - cerró los ojos encontrando alivio en ello.

-No, eso es una mala idea, Tenten mantente consiente, mantente conmigo- Kiba habló con desesperación haciéndola abrir los ojos de nuevo - ya casi te encontramos, hablemos.

\- Bien... dime ¿quién eres?

-¡Mierda!- el chico lanzó de inmediato después de tratar de controlar su respiración habló más calmado- soy Kiba, ¿recuerdas?, y Akamaru está conmigo.

-Kiba Inuzuka...- la voz de Tenten se escuchaba cada vez más débil- el equipo de Hinata.

-Si, si así es, estamos en una misión, buscamos alguna amenaza de bomba que tú encontraste y por alguna razón se activó, ¿Recuerdas?

Tenten tardó en responder está vez, su cabeza palpitaba más y más, entonces recordó estar en el sótano jalando un hilo ninja.

-Es mi culpa- por fin reconoció- era como si... esperaban que revisamos la casa... era una trampa...

Tenten cerró los ojos por el cansancio y aunque escuchó más veces su nombre llamándola no respondió, abrió de nuevo los ojos cuando el peso en su pecho casi desapareció, su vista se cegó ante la luz y pudo distinguir a un perro grande que se encargaba de quitar con su hocico pedazos de madera al rededor de ella mientras ladraba, después de que vio a Kiba ayudándola a salir volvió a cerrar los ojos está vez sin despertar de nuevo.

* * *

Lo más duro del trabajo de Sakura era lidiar con las heridas de personas que ella conocía.

-Estoy bien, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírselos?- Kiba Inuzuka se quejaba desde la cama de observación retirando la mascarilla de oxígeno de su rostro- deberías estar con Tenten.

-Ella está bien- Sakura no despegó los ojos de la hoja de informe que escribía al hablar.

-No parecía estarlo, no recordaba quién era ni la misión- las facciones del rostro de Kiba mostraron irritación.

-Es por el golpe- Sakura levantó la vista hacia las manos vendadas de Kiba, las cuales habían salido lastimadas cuando rescató a Tenten entre los escombros- cambia las vendas cada venticuatro horas hasta que sanen, no parecían heridas muy profundas pero respiraste mucho humo de los escombros, así que mantén el oxígeno una media hora más para estar seguros, ¿Akamaru está bien?

-Si, mi hermana lo tiene en observación pero está bien él está entrenado para búsqueda y rescate en diferentes situaciones.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y sólo Kiba pareció sobresaltarse, Sakura miró a Neji como si ya esperaba verlo desde hace mucho.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿Está bien?- preguntó mucho antes de que cualquiera de los presentes que notaron su preocupación en el ceño fruncido que mostraba pudiera hablar.

-Te llevaré con ella Neji- Sakura escribió un poco más antes de salir por la puerta- está bien sólo es un golpe en la cabeza, necesita descansar es todo.

Kiba observó a Sakura salir pero Neji no se movió de su sitio, ahora lo miraba a él, el Inuzuka bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos con algo de culpa.

-Lo lamento, hice lo que pude.

-Gracias- después de unos segundos Neji contestó al ver rápidamente las vendas en las manos de Kiba, salió de la habitación para seguir a Sakura.

Cuando Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido vio que se encontraba solo, volvió a ponerse la máscara de oxígeno como Sakura se lo ordenó para después sonreír orgulloso pensando en que su camino para ser próximo Hokage dentro de varios años más después de Naruto era tan brillante como el oro.

* * *

Sakura se detuvo en la puerta y observó a Neji junto a ella le habló con seriedad.

-Ella está bien, no surgió ninguna herida física grave en el cuerpo salvo rasguños, respiró mucho humo en la explosión y escombros así que tiene el oxígeno puesto, hace horas que está consciente por ratos pero necesita descansar.

Neji asintió y cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta Sakura volvió a hablar.

-Una cosa más Neji- la chica cerró los ojos para tomar un respiro y luego habló de nuevo con seriedad- puede tener memorias confusas o perdida de ellas, es normal recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza su cerebro está inflamado, pero estará bien en unos días la inflamación cederá y ella volverá a recuperar la memoria poco a poco.

-¿Me reconocerá?

-Si, parece reconocernos a todos, el problema no es la memoria a largo plazo, es la de corto plazo- explicó Sakura rápidamente- no sé hasta qué punto, probablemente los últimos meses, pero volverá a recuperar todo, sólo necesita descanso.

-Entiendo- abrió la puerta y entró observando a Tenten dormida en la cama de hospital con la mascarilla de oxígeno en su rostro.

-Avísame si necesitas algo- Sakura se fue cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

Neji se dirigió al lado de la cama sentándose en una silla junto a ella y tomó la mano de Tenten buscándola entre las sábanas entrelazandola con la de él, observó los diferentes rasguños que Sakura había mencionado, después la cabeza parte de ella vendada con los cabellos castaños al rededor desordenados.

-Me tenías muy precupado -apretó su mano contra la de ella pero ésta permanecía totalmente suelta.

Neji cerró los ojos y se recargó en la silla sin soltar la mano de Tenten, había sentido el miedo cuando se enteró, él sabía de los riesgos de una misión cualquiera que hasta a él le había pasado ya hace años, sin embargo ahora era diferente, ahora albergaba en sus pensamientos el riesgo a perder a Tenten, un sentimiento que el no recordaba desde que era niño, el miedo a quedarse solo.

Planeó quedarse ahí hasta asegurarse de que ella despertará y él fuera al primero que viera y así fue, Tenten no tardó mucho en despertar con varios movimientos que notaban molestia, dejó ir la mano de la chica que él tenía entrelazada ella se la llevó a las vendas en la cabeza y lentamente abrió los ojos después de apretarlos ligeramente.

Cuando la chica trató de levantarse de un tirón al quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno Neji lo impidió, evitando el riesgo de que se lastimarse por el esfuerzo.

-No te esfuerces demás, debes descansar - volvió a recostarla empujándola levemente por los hombros.

Los ojos castaños de inmediato lo miraron parpadeando varias veces sin dejar de tomarse las vendas de la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? -Neji preguntó ante la curiosa mirada de la chica.

-Si... es sólo que me da vueltas la cabeza- cerró los ojos y finalmente bajó las manos en ambos lados de la cama.

-Es normal, tuviste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-Si, eso creo... me duele la cabeza de sólo tratar de recordarlo... ¿alguien más salió herido? - volteó hacia él y fue cuando notó las ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Neji sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Bien- Tenten le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Hay algo que necesites?

-No, está bien- volvió a sonreír- estoy bien... ahora dime algo- dejó de sonreír para mirarlo con seriedad- ¿quién eres?

Neji siempre creyó que dejar de respirar por voluntad propia era imposible, hasta ese momento.

Ni siquiera la risa de Tenten lo hizo reaccionar hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

-Deberias haber visto tu cara Neji- le dijo la chica aún riéndose un poco.

-Eso no fue gracioso Tenten- Neji cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño tratando de tranquilizarse después los abrió y bajó la mirada observando que sus manos tenían un leve temblor.

-Lo lamento- lanzó una pequeña risa más- te veías muy tenso pensé que una pequeña broma te relajaría un poco.

Neji suspiró rendido y algo aliviado al ser víctima del humor de Tenten de nuevo, se acercó a ella con la intención de tomar su mano de nuevo, estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando ella dio un salto y la retiró colocándola en su pecho, después observó la expresión de la castaña que al igual que él era de sorpresa pero con una ligera extrañeza en ella.

Tenten desvío la mirada y tomó de nuevo su cabeza con las manos, todo le daba vueltas tenía ganas de vomitar aunque sentía el estómago vacío.

-¿Tenten estás bien?, llamaré a Sakura- se mostró levemente preocupado.

-Sólo es este insoportable dolor de cabeza - buscó al rededor de la habitación- Neji... ¿Por qué estás tú solo aquí? ¿dónde están Gai-sensei y Lee?, ¿acaso no vinieron contigo?- el dolor de cabeza incrementó poco a poco.

-Vendrán después te lo aseguro- le dijo con seriedad- no creo que sea prudente que veas a tantas personas ahora.

-Entiendo- cerró los ojos sonriendo ligeramente, por alguna razón extraña la voz de Neji la relajaba, decidió ignorarlo- gracias- abrió de nuevo los ojos y continuó viendo la mirada sería de Neji hacía ella- por estar aquí cuando desperté, la primera vez que lo hice no había nadie... me dio algo de miedo no saber donde estaba.

Neji negó con la cabeza de inmediato sin moverse de su sitio, una distancia prudente que él habia decidido dejar cuando ella retiró su mano, algo oprimía su pecho desde ese instante.

-No me agradezcas por algo que haría por tí sin pensarlo dos veces Tenten.

\- Somos un equipo, ¿no?- ella volvió a sonreír- Aunque sé que Lee haría lo mismo pero tú... estás tan ocupado con el clan Hyuga, espero no haber desperdiciado tu tiempo.

-Tenten- ella vio sorprendida el rostro de preocupación de Neji, no muy común en él.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-¿Lo... último?- bajó la mirada extrañada- yo...no lo sé... es extraño yo... yo... recuerdo una bomba enterrada...no, no era una, eran varias... después a Kiba hablándome por un transmisor en mi oreja, no recuerdo lo que decía... creo que algo sobre felicitarme por algo- tomó su cabeza con su mano derecha y cerró los ojos, el dolor incremento un poco más- creo que tenía que hacer un regalo... y que me tenía que despedir, no recuerdo de quién pero recuerdo que era importante- las lágrimas en sus ojos aparecieron- esto es... tan frustrante y este dolor de cabeza no desaparece, sólo incrementa.

-Tenten escúchame- observó a Neji de inmediato este quitó la mano de Tenten de su cabeza y la tomó ligeramente depositandola sobre la cama- todo estará bien, lo prometo.

Tenten limpió sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo volvió a sentirse mejor.

-Iré a decirle a Sakura que despertaste- Neji volvió a hablar y se volteó con la intención de irse, la mano de Tenten detuvo la manga de su camisa y segundos después sin decir nada lo dejó ir.

-No... me dejes sola- Tenten no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Neji cerró los ojos con cansancio- por favor no te vayas.

Neji volvió a sentarse junto a ella y tomó su mano como cuando la chica estaba inconsciente esta vez sin estarlo, esta vez sin que Tenten la retirará, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, mientras Tenten se quedaba dormida no le importó nada más que la sensación cálida de la mano de Neji sosteniendo la suya.

* * *

Algo corto pero no tardaré mucho en actualizar, gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado ❤️


	22. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Neji se quedó viendo con algo de sorpresa en cuanto entró a la habitación de hospital donde se suponía que estaba Tenten, al no encontrar nada más que sábanas nuevas dio pasos apresurados para poder buscar a alguien que le quitara la pequeña preocupación de su pecho.

-¿Donde está Tenten? -preguntó de inmediato hacía Sakura quién llenaba unos reportes en sus manos.

-Se fue esta mañana -Sasuka respondió de inmediato con cierta extrañeza- traté de que se quedará más tiempo pero dijo que se sentía bien para irse, pensé que sabías Neji.

-Gracias por todo.

Fue lo último que contestó antes de irse, no mostró su preocupación en su rostro pero se dispuso a encontrar a Tenten en ese preciso momento, al salir del hospital se dirigió al departamento de la chica pero no sé encontraba ahí, después vino a su mente los campos de entrenamiento, Tenten solía ir ahí a practicar su perfecta puntería cuando se sentía estresada o frustrada sobre algo.

Y ahí fue donde la encontró, sentada en uno de los troncos de madera que ella misma usaba como blanco con sus ataques especiales, lanzaba uno de los Kunai en una bolsa en su regazo, este por supuesto dio en el blanco de pintura que se encontraba pintado en uno de los troncos de árbol frente a ella, Neji la observó vestida con ropa informal como un día libre sin misiones, él mismo había llevado ese conjunto de ropa para cuando ella fuera dada de alta, observó con atención que aún tenía una venda en su cabeza rodeando su frente, y el cabello castaño arreglado en trenzas como ya era usual.

-Deberias ir a descansar un poco más Tenten -mencionó con seriedad al acercarse a ella.

Tenten observó de reojo a Neji y no contestó al instante primero arrojó otro Kunai dando en el blanco.

-Siento preocuparte, me desagradan los hospitales -Tenten bajó la mirada tomando otro Kunai y viendolo a detalle- sólo he estado ahí por voluntad propia una vez por Lee y dos por ti -después alzó la mirada y le sonrió divertida- supongo que ese sueño de ser como Tsunade-sama estaba más fuera de lugar de lo que podía aceptar en el pasado.

Dejó de verlo y jugó con el Kunai en su mano lanzandolo hacia arriba y después atrapandolo con la misma mano del mango con experiencia.

-Fue un golpe muy fuerte Tenten, déjame llevarte a casa por lo menos -Neji pensó en la posibilidad de que ella podía marearse al caminar sola.

-¿Te refieres a mi departamento o al nuestro? -preguntó divertida al mismo tiempo en que tomó el Kunai con el que jugaba y lo lanzó al blanco de nuevo fallando a propósito.

Neji abrió lo ojos ligeramente sorprendido.

-Lo recuerdas -afirmó casi con emoción.

-Partes de ello todavía no todo, por lo menos hay partes que no se conectan o no tienen sentido... no todavía -Tenten bajó la mirada con seriedad luego miro sonriéndole de lado- supongo que Neji Hyuga besándome es algo que no se puede olvidar tan fácil ni aunque me esfuerce.

Neji sonrió hacía ella aliviado.

-Debes tomartelo con calma Tenten, lamento haberme ido mi tío necesitaba para que supervisara un entrenamiento esta mañana no podía negarme.

-Tranquilo sabes que puedo cuidarme sola -ella volvió a jugar con otro Kunai en su mano- aún sin memoria conservo era parte de mi, es decir mi puntería sigue siendo perfecta vine aquí porque estaba preocupada por eso.

-Estás aquí porque estás estresada.

-Si... supongo que eso también -Tenten bajó la mirada sonriendo ligeramente.

-Insisto en que me dejes llevarte a descansar a tu departamento -Neji dijo con seriedad sin olvidar la preocupación que lo comía por dentro sin mostrarlo.

Tenten volteó a verlo esta vez con seriedad por unos segundos para después cerrar los ojos con frustración suspiró antes de hablar.

-Neji... te amo -tomó al chico por sorpresa de inmediato- y no tengo duda de eso, en realidad me lo estuve cuestionando todo este tiempo pero en cuanto más recuerdos sin sentido venian a mi más me daba la sensación de sentir eso por tí -Tenten sonrió sonrojándose un poco, después volvió a estar seria de nuevo cuando le miró- es por eso que vine aquí a pensar sobre cómo decirte esto, y después de darle muchas vueltas y terminar con dolor de cabeza al fin al verte sé que puedo decírtelo sin más... incluso aunque yo hubiera muerto no me agradaría para nada que te quedarás estancado en ti mismo como ahora, somos ninjas después de todo... el riesgo de morir siempre estuvo ahí y seguirá sin importar que después nos odiemos.

-¿A qué va esto Tenten? -Neji interrogó algo molesto por la suposición de Tenten de morir, él sabía que el miedo de esa posibilidad había estado dentro de él todo ese tiempo y eso lo molestó aún más- voy a protegerte con mi vida Tenten, no voy a perderte.

-Yo haría lo mismo por tí Neji y es eso el amor, ¿no? -Tenten bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia los Kunai- lo que quiero decir es que... antes de casarnos debemos prometernos mutuamente que ninguno de los dos se quedará en el pasado, estoy segura de que tú tampoco quisieras que te llorara por siempre si a ti te pasara algo.

-Por supuesto que no -Neji entrecerró los ojos molesto con sólo imaginarse aquello- si yo muero debes seguir adelante y después encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz.

-Bien, lo mismo es para ti -sonrió hacia él al hablar- en ese caso... si no te importa me gustaría que hiciéramos las tradiciones del clan Hyuga a un lado por un momento... me gustaría que nos prometieramos en privado justo ahora nuestros votos matrimoniales.

Neji asintió con la cabeza de inmediato aceptando.

-Sé el lugar correcto para hacerlo -Neji extendió su mano hacia Tenten para ayudarla a bajar den tronco, ella sonrió mientras la tomó.

Se dirigieron al pequeño manantial donde antes habían conseguido el regalo de bodas para la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

Al llegar Tenten observó recordando.

-Un genio diría yo -sonrió a él de lado divertida- ¿esta vez traes un anillo con un diamante enorme y caro contigo?, no me molestaría si te pusieras de rodillas al proponerme matrimonio de nuevo.

-No sería necesario aún si no supieras quién soy con mi encanto Hyuga bastaría, como la primera vez -Neji sonrió provocativo y Tenten golpeó ligeramente su hombro al ver que la molestaba.

-Con esa arrogancia tuya necesitarías más que eso sí no te reconociera -Tenten rio divertida- pedir matrimonio antes de siquiera pedirme ser tu novia primero eso sí fue el límite de tu ego Hyuga.

-No era necesario ser novios, no con mi mejor amiga - se colocó frente a ella acortando distancia y sosteniendo la mirada castaña- tú primero yo ya me declaré aquí antes, te toca.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos fingiendo molestia después los cerró y respiró profundamente antes de hablar, observó directamente los ojos aperlados de Neji que la miraban con atención en cada movimiento.

-Neji Hyuga, yo Tenten Amma prometo ser fiel a ti en todo momento, aún en las peleas siempre me tendrás a tu lado para afrontar todo lo que se presente apartir de ahora, cuidaré de tu punto ciego siempre, prometo amarte de la misma manera siempre aunque tu ego crezca con el tiempo -Tenten rio divertida- te amo y sé exactamente que tú sientes lo mismo por mi, prometo que incluso después de la muerte seguiré amándote a donde sea que esta me lleve, si mi camino se viera separado del tuyo en algún momento prometo que seguiría adelante sin olvidar lo mucho que te amé y te amaré -Tenten sonrió al terminar sonrojándose ligeramente- es tu turno Hyuga.

-Amma Tenten, Yo Neji Hyuga te amo y siempre voy a hacerlo aunque el destino que compartimos nos tome por sorpresa al ponernos en caminos separados siempre voy a amarte de esta manera, siempre seré fiel a ti Tenten hasta en la muerte, si llegara a perderte sé que me destrozaría tanto como a ti te destrozaría perderme pero prometo seguir adelante sin olvidar cuanto te amo y te amaré por siempre.

-Incluso si no te reconociera no me molestaría que me besaras en este momento -Tenten rio divertida aún sonrojada.

Neji sonrió de lado y la acercó a él para besarla.

-No importan las ceremonias ahora Tenten -Neji habló cerca de su rostro justo después de romper el beso- tú y yo ya estamos unidos en matrimonio apartir de ahora, incluso aunque lo olvidarás yo te ayudaría a recordarlo sin importar cuanto me costara lograrlo.

-Vaya... en serio que necesitamos trabajar en ese ego tuyo -Tenten sonrió provocativa y Neji la volvió a besar y esta vez lo hizo con más profundidad.

* * *

Lamento la demora, sucedió algo con mi cel y se borraron varios capítulos que ya tenía escritos de esta historia tuve que volver a escribir todo de nuevo, en fin espero que les haya gustado, ya no le quedan muchos capítulos a esta historia espero que la disfruten hasta el final tanto como yo disfruto escribirla❤️ nos estamos leyendo pronto❤️


	23. Siempre serás suficiente para mi

Tenten trataba de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el timbre mientras se hundía entre las almohadas de su cama.

Gruñó y maldijo al que fuera tan insistente para no haberse ido a la quinta vez que hizo.

—Neji... ¿podrías...

Pero cuando volteó al lado de la cama dónde se supone que estaba el Hyuga estaba vacía.

Tenten vio el reloj en su mesa de cama.

10:50 AM

Era claro que él se había ido mas temprano esa mañana, y aunque a ella la esperaban en la mansión Hyuga le quedaba una hora para aquella última reunión antes de su boda.

Dio un salto cuando volvió a sonar el timbre y está vez frunció el ceño decidida a reprender a quién fuera que estuviera en la puerta.

Se levantó olvidándose de lo desalineada que iba, no le importó.  
cuando abrió la puerta no reconoció a la persona que sostenía una caja pequeña frente a ella.

—¿Tenten Amma? —Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa incómoda.

Tenten asintió mientras mentalmente se estaba imaginando que seguramente la criticaba por su aspecto.

—Es un envío especial desde Suna, firme aquí por favor.

—¿Qué?, ¿Suna?

Tenten inmediatamente pensó en Temari pero ella seguía en Konoha en esos momentos.

—El Kazekage pidió que se le entregara de manera personal, llevo buscándola desde ayer, pero había ido a su departamento, pero un vecino suyo me dijo que ya no vivía ahí.

Tenten siguió mirando confundida por unos momentos hasta que el mensajero volvió a extender el papel que ella necesitaba firmar.

—Que tenga un buen día.

Se despidió dejando la pequeña caja en sus manos.

Tenten se encontraba confundida de que aún eso fuera un sueño, después de todo, ¿por qué el Kazekage le mandaría algo específicamente a ella?

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde dejó la caja en la mesa central, no tardó tanto en abrirla por la curiosidad que sentía, vio aun así confundida el cactus en una pequeña maceta, junto a ella había una carta que abrió de inmediato.

 _"Gracias por el consejo Tenten fue de gran ayuda para el regalo que le di a Naruto, te mando este pequeño detalle como agradecimiento esperando que podamos ser amigos._

 _Pon el cactus en la ventana más cercana donde la luz de la luna pueda tocarlo a media noche y disfruta de su belleza efímera._

 _Sabaku no Gaara"_

Tenten miro con curiosidad el cactus, las espinas parecían ser muy afiladas pero lucia como un caparazón, sintió suma curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba a media noche con él.

―Así que amigo de Gaara ―Tenten sonrió para si misma sabiendo perfectamente que hace años el chico y sus hermanos le habían causado mucho temor a simple vista.

Cuando se levantó coloco la pequeña maceta en el balcón, antes de empezar su día escribió una nota de agradecimiento dirigida al Kazekage.

Una hora después se encontraba sentada frente a Nozomi quien bebía de manera tranquila su té .

―Él no suele llegar tarde ―señaló Tenten cansada de esperar a Neji por media hora.

―Bien, entonces vaya a buscarlo al salón principal Tenten-san iba a tratar unos asuntos con Hinata-sama, después de todo esto es una formalidad nada más― Tenten vio como ella deslizo una caja frente a ella― entregue esto y ensayen sus votos entre ustedes― Nozomi se levanto y le dio una reverencia― faltan dos días así que más vale ensayar para el momento delante de alguien, puedo verlos mañana o esta noche si prefieren, en este momento tengo cosas personales de las cuales ocuparme si me disculpa.

―Nozomi-san.

La Hyuga se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación, Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa.

―¡Gracias por todo!

Ella cerro los ojos restándole importancia y antes de irse hablo con seriedad.

―No lo arruines.

Tenten tomó la caja y se dirigió hacia la sala principal de la mansión, se detuvo a unos metros de ella solo escuchando un reclamo fuerte.

―¡No es justo!, ¡tenías que ser tú!... yo no puedo... yo no podré...

―Podrás, estás hecha para esto...

Tenten reconoció la voz de Hanabi y Hinata respectivamente de inmediato.

―¡No!, ¡debías ser tú!

En ese momento Hanabi salió de la habitación a gran velocidad ignorando a Tenten en su camino, la castaña se alarmo como ella iba llorando en el transcurso.

―¡Hanabi espera!

Hinata siguió a su pequeña hermana quien ahora salida de la mansión saltando con maestría ninja el techo de esta.

Tenten las miro preocupadas mientras se iban.

―Tenten... ―ella volteo hacia la voz sorprendida de Neji quien la miraba al salir de la sala principal, frunció el ceño como si acabara de recordar algo― yo lo lamento, Nozomi y tú...

―No, no importa estabas ocupado, ella tenía cosas que hacer y me dijo que la viéramos más tarde o mañana para un pequeño ensayo de votos.

Neji desvió la mirada al responder.

―Entiendo.

Tenten volvió a mirar la dirección hacia donde Hinata y Hanabi se habían ido, después de nuevo a Neji quien miraba en la misma dirección.

―Quizás deberías ir con ellas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Estorbaría, es un asunto entre hermanas.

―No digas eso, ellas te consideran su hermano ―señaló Tenten.

―Hanabi... heredará el clan, deberá tomar el lugar de Hinata ya que ella renunció al puesto.

―¿Por qué?

―Naruto se convertirá en Hokage, ya está decidido por los altos mandos de la aldea, ella será la esposa del próximo Hokage, dijo que era su deber estar al lado de Naruto y Hiashi lo aceptó.

―Pero Hanabi...

―Entró en conflicto con ella misma, siempre se ha visto por debajo de Hinata, pero de una buena manera... la admira... no piensa que este a su nivel para ocupar el puesto en unos años... la entiendo, entiendo como se siente... incluso yo... ―Neji apretó los puños con algo de frustración dentro de él- a veces no sé si seré suficiente.

Neji sintió en ese momento como uno de los puños era tomado por la mano de Tenten con la otra todavía sostenía la caja en la mano.

-Lo serás para mi -ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- ve y dile eso, que todo lo que es y será, es suficiente para ti.

Él la abrazó sorprendiendola por completo.

-Cuando pienso que no puedo amarte más me demuestras lo contrario.

Se separó de ella tomando su mejilla.

-Bien, porque ese es mi principal trabajo apartir de ahora, tengo que hacerlo bien, ¿no lo crees?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso rápido en la frente.

-Espérame, siempre volveré a ti.

-Lo sé.

Tenten observó como él se fue por dónde sus primas se habían ido.

Tenten abrió la caja viendo unos anillos antiguos, sonrió de inmediato.

No volvió a ver a Neji hasta en la noche en su departamento, ella se encontraba escribiendo los sellos de unos nuevos pergaminos para las armas nuevas que su abuelo le había dado, sentada en la sala del departamento se levantó casi de inmediato para recibirlo, él la abrazo besándola con profundidad la llevó al sillón recostando se sobre ella, después de quedar sin aliento ella le sonrió tontamente.

-Espero que estas bienvenidas estén en las letras pequeñas de tus votos matrimoniales.

-Puedes apostarlo.

Continuó besándola por unos minutos más hasta que volvieron a sentarse en el sillón.

-¿Hanabi está bien?

-Lo estará, sólo se encuentra asustada, pasamos un rato tranquilizadola tuvimos que llevarla a su lugar favorito de comida para eso, por ese motivo se me hizo tarde.

-No importa, tenías que ir con ellas, me alegro que lo hicieras.

Tenten notó como la mirada de Neji se fijó directo en los pergaminos que ella elaboraba y después en un sobre con una carta fuera de él.

A él no se le iba ningún detalle nunca.

Ella se sonrojó, sabía de los celos de Neji pero no iba a ocultar nada, ni siquiera una amistad.

-Hoy recibí un regalo de agradecimiento de parte del Kazekage -ella tomó la carta y se la mostró, Neji la leyó de inmediato- ¿podrías haberte imaginado que Gaara fuera siquiera a considerar ser amigo de alguien aparte de Naruto? -Tenten consideró aligerar el ambiente sonriendo incómoda- en fin me encargue esta mañana de enviarle una carta de agradecimiento.

Observó como Neji la veía con seriedad mientras hablaba y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Enseñamelo.

Ella se levantó casi estática para enseñarle el cactus en el balcón.

-No sé lo que es pero -miro el reloj de la sala, casi media noche- supongo que no tardaremos mucho en saberlo.

-¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?

-Yo no estoy nerviosa, para nada -sonrió fingiendo despreocupación.

-No estoy celoso, puedes tener amigos hombres Tenten, no soy ese tipo de persona posesiva.

Tenten se quedó sorprendia de inmediato.

-Claro que no pienso que lo seas- Tenten se acercó a él mirando como el examinaba la pequeña maceta- pero pensé que te molestaría un poco.

-Mientras tú no lo veas como algo más que una amistad está bien, confío en ti -la miró dejando la maceta de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

-¡Claro que es una amistad! -ella infló los cachetes indignada- es decir... es muy raro ¿no?, el Gaara que conocimos... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado en un millón de años en ese entonces.

-Todos cambiamos, nos adaptamos a situaciones y experiencias... las personas cambian por otras personas, Naruto nos cambió a todos.

Neji dirigió su mirada hacia la vista de la aldea desde aquel balcón.

-Me gusta.

-¿Qué cosa? -dirigió si mirada con curiosidad a Tenten.

-El cambio... es raro y cuesta adaptarse pero al final, me gusta -se acercó y se recargó en su pecho, él la abrazó- todo cambiará en dos días cuando nos casemos y dentro de unos años más, pero sé que me gustará mientras estemos juntos, confío en eso.

Miraron el cactus para ver que aquel caparazón con espinas se abría poco a poco a la luz de la luna mostrando una flor rosada muy hermosa dentro solo para después de unos minutos volver a cerrarse.


	24. Los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad

**Los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad para todos.**

-¿Está muy seguro de esto? -Tenten miraba al Hokage con una sonrisa incómoda mirando el arma legendaria en el escritorio frente a ella.

-Fue dado como regalo como parte de la alianza a Konoha, escuché que lo usaste en la guerra en lugar de estar en un almacén, Tsunade me sugirió dártelo personalmente y yo estuve de acuerdo, pero hoy se le presentó algo importante en el hospital así que no pudo venir y me pidió hacerlo -Kakashi hizo un movimiento con las manos restándole importancia- son tiempos de paz y eres la más capacitada en el momento para cuidar de él.

Tenten tomó el bashōsen, era más pesado de lo que ella recordaba.

Pensó en que hubiera sido increíble que su misma heroína Tsunade se lo diera y le dedicara esas palabras, pero no podía ponerse exigente tenía que estar agradecida de que eso pasara.

-En serio no sé que decir... gracias por la confianza -Tenten sonrió entusiasmada tocando las plumas del arma, jamás olvidó la sensación de haber podido ayudar más en la guerra de no haberse quedado sin chackra- cuidaré muy bien de ella.

-También hay varias técnicas de sellado que fueron otorgados por las aldeas, las enviamos a la biblioteca te concederán el paso para revisarlas -Kakashi sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Tenten.

Tenten dio las gracias de nuevo sintiendo que no era suficiente, con el arma en la mano y admirandola en todo momento no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercó lo suficiente como para poner un brazo en su hombro.

-¡Aquí estás!, ¡la encontré primero frentona!, ¡yo gané! -Ino sonrió triunfante mientras Tenten miraba confundida.

Sakura apareció corriendo frente a ellas, miró a Ino enojada.

-¡No es justo, yo te dije tuve la idea de preguntárselo a Neji!

-Eres una mala perdedora, te toca pagar la primera ronda.

-¿Me estaban buscando?, ¿por qué?, ¿sucedió algo?- Preguntó Tenten mirándolas a las dos.

Ellas sonrieron cómplices una a la otra.

-Vamos, Temari y Hinata nos esperan -Ino empezó a caminar llevándola consigo.

-Esperen, ¿a dónde vamos?, tengo que ir a mi departamento a dejar esto -señaló el arma.

-Vamos Tenten no tenemos tiempo, has un poco de magia ninja y guárdala en el pergamino que sabemos que siempre traes contigo -Sakura sonrió señalando el arma.

Tenten se sonrojó apenada, ya era costumbre traer un pergamino de emergencia aunque hubiera tiempo de paz.

Se dejó guiar por Sakura e Ino hacia el departamento de Temari en Konoha.

Al entrar por la puerta vio la habitación toda decorada, una mesa llena de comida de todo tipo, a Hinata sentada en el sillón y a Temari que la recibió con una pequeña explosión del vino espumoso que acaba de abrir.

-Chicas...

-¡Feliz despedida de soltera! -gritaron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Ino detrás de Tenten.

-¡Feliz compromiso Tenten! -Hinata le sonrió abrazándola.

-¿Pensaste que te librarias de nosotras?, recibimos las invitaciones apenas ayer cuando tu boda es pasado mañana así que no nos culpes por la improvisación- Temari le pasó una copa.

-En realidad no es algo tan grande como la boda de Hinata, no tenían porque molestarse -sonrió apenada sentándose en el sillón- muchas gracias chicas.

-Grande o no vas a casarte, excusa suficiente para comer y beber partir de ahora hasta que amanezca -Temari tomó su propia copa y bebió.

Tenten rio junto con las demás, comieron y bebieron por un rato, hablaron entre ellas de todo tipo de temas.

-¿Y cómo te va en tu vida de casada Hinata?, estoy segura de que Tenten quiere oír eso antes de saber si se casa o no -Ino guiñó un ojo hacía Tenten, esta le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

-Naruto-kun y yo estamos haciendo preparativos para vivir juntos -Hinata habló sonrojada.

-¿Y el sexo?

-¡Temari!- Tenten regañó de inmediato a la rubia ceniza.

-Eres la única mojigata vírgen aquí Tenten -Temari rio divertida- debimos traer entretenimiento también para relajarte un poco, pero los chicos se negaron a morir en el intento de obligar a Neji a bailar frente a ti, en lugar de eso tienen su propia despedida.

-Así que también le hicieron algo a Neji -la castaña se mostró sorprendida.

-Naruto-kun insistió y Lee-san lo organizó.

-A lo mejor en estos momentos le este bailando una sexy bailarina y tú aquí negandote a hablar de sexo en tu propia fiesta -Ino sonrió cómplice mientras Sakura reía.

-Me es difícil imaginar eso -miro incómoda y luego sonrió- espero que al menos se este divirtiendo, el no es mucho de estar en fiestas escandalosas, espero que Lee y Naruto no se hayan excedido solo para molestarlo.

-Por lo que escuché de Shikamaru esta mañana sé que se está divirtiendo más que tú en este momento -rieron mientras Temari servía otra ronda de alcohol en sus copas.

-Y la boda de Tenten no es la única razón por la que deberíamos beber está noche.

-¡Basta Ino te dije que ahora no! -Sakura frunció el ceño molesta- esta noche se trata de Tenten.

-Ya frentona no seas tan modesta estoy segura de que todas se alegrarán por ti.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Tenten con curiosidad.

-¡Les presento a la futura directora del hospital de Konoha! -Ino abrazó a Sakura y esta se sonrojó desviando la mirada- la misma Tsunade hizo su nombramiento hoy, mencionó que Sakura es la única discípula que tal vez la supere algún día, ¿no es genial?, que te reconozca una leyenda como ella no sucede todos los días, así que bebamos por la frentuda para celebrar.

Todas felicitaron a Sakura mientras brindaban por ella.

Sin notar que Tenten había bajado la mirada por unos segundos y había bebido su copa de alcohol de una sola tomada.

* * *

-Bien, Lee y yo esperamos tu decisión, ¿quién de los dos es más sexy?

Naruto convertido en mujer se acercó a Neji esperando su respuesta aún modelando para él.

-Quítate de mi vista idiota antes de que te mande al hospital junto con Lee -Neji cerró los ojos molesto apretando los puños.

-¿Ves cejotas? te dije que no serviría como jurado, es demasiado aburrido, se cancela la competencia.

-Claro que no, ¡admite yo le gané a tu viejo jutsu sexy Naruto! - Lee reclamó transformado en una versión de jutsu casi parecida a Tenten- vamos Neji di quién de los dos ganó, estuve practicando esto toda la semana.

Neji se levantó molesto y se dirigió al balcón del departamento de Naruto cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Dentro de la habitación se podia ver a Naruto y a Lee aún peleando y Kiba uniéndose a la pelea, la mesa llena de botellas vacías de alcohol y platos de comida vacías.

Una vez afuera Neji suspiró liberando tensión, se recargó en el barandal observando la oscuridad de la noche cubriendo las calles de Konoha.

-Hazme un favor y prométeme que evitarás que organicen una despedida así para mi - habló Shikamaru recargado de espaldas a la pared mientras fumaba- es sumamente molesto.

-Si yo pasé por esto tú también -Neji sonrió a medias molestandolo.

-Tiempos de paz... casados, jefes de nuestros clanes, en un futuro criando hijos molestos... ¿cuándo fue que todo esto pasó?, no recuerdo haberme esforzado para lograrlo -Shikamaru se quejó mientras terminaba su cigarro- sin darme cuenta terminaré con una vida tan aburrida como la de mi padre, que molestia.

Neji no contestó simplemente se dedicó a mirar el cielo estrellado de Konoha, pensando en que el destino todavía jugaba su partida aunque ellos decidieran el camino.

Después de un rato luego después de dar por terminada la fiesta se dirigió a su departamento, cuando abrió la puerta se encontraba todo a oscuras, le llamó de inmediato la atención de ver a Tenten sentada en la sala sosteniendo algo que no diferenciaba en la oscuridad.

Prendió la luz y ella se sorprendió de inmediato, notó de inmediato las mejillas sonrojadas de Tenten por el alcohol y sus ojos a medio camino.

-Neji -casi arrastró las palabras, se levantó aún con el bashōsen en las manos pero perdió el equilibrio soltandolo, Neji se apresuró a impedir que cayera al suelo.

-Estás mareada por el alcohol tómatelo con calma -la sentó en el sillón- ¿cómo llegaste?

-Hinata me trajo hace unas horas descuida -sonrió sin preocupación hacia él, después desvío la mirada viendo el arma en el suelo.

Neji observó su expresión analizandola con cuidado, aparte de sus mejillas la nariz estaba ligeramente irritada y sus ojos estaban brillosos, Tenten había estado llorando.

-Oye mírame -Tenten volteó con lentitud y él tomó entre sus manos su rostro- ¿qué sucede?

-Te burlaste de él ese día... te burlaste pero él lo logró... los sueños se hacen realidad, ¿no es así?

-¿De quién hablas? -le miró preocupado.

Tenten sonrió divertida.

-Del primer día como equipo, de Lee, te burlaste de su sueño, ¿también del mío?

-Fue un error hacerlo, era un idiota en esa época Tenten.

Ella se separó de él y miró de nuevo al bashōsen con detenimiento.

-Me esforcé... lo hice, incluso cuando no tuve lo necesario para ser la discípula de Tsunade-sama... pensé que había quedado en el pasado... me esforcé en superarme en lo que si era buena, entonces ¿por qué? -Tenten empezó a llorar- ¿por qué aun siento que necesito hacer algo más para cumplir ese sueño que ya había olvidado?... ese sueño que nunca se cumplió, que lo cumplió alguien más...

Se recargó en el pecho del chico llorando en él, Neji la abrazó durante un tiempo sin decir nada.

Cuando se calmó la llevo a su recámara, aún recargada en su pecho él la abrazaba esperando a que durmiera.

-¿Tu sueño se cumplió Neji? -habló de nuevo Tenten en voz baja.

-Mi sueño era encontrar mi libertad -contestó el acariciando el cabello castaño de la chica con cuidado- tú eres mi libertad Tenten.

Tenten hundió su rostro en el pecho de Neji sintiendo lo cálido que era quedándose al fin dormida.

* * *

Sorpresa, volví con esta maravillosa historia, en serio perdonen la espera se que muchos estaban esperando la continuación pero no encontraba la inspiración para escribir otro capítulo, pero aquí está al fin y espero que les siga gustando esta historia, no se cuantos capítulos le queden pero no la abandonaré así de fácil realmente disfruto mucho escribirla❤️, espero que se encuentren bien debido a la situación, cuidense mucho nos leemos pronto?


End file.
